


Anthony In Wonderland

by TonyStark_SteveRogersDiary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt of Rape, Bottom Tony Stark, Fantasy Adventure, M/M, Mature Sexual Content, Romance, Stony - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 71,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStark_SteveRogersDiary/pseuds/TonyStark_SteveRogersDiary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark follows the white rabbit (Bruce Banner) down into a rabbit hole into a place called Wonderland. Where he learns that he is in a prophesy to save Wonderland by killing the evil Red Queen with the help of his new protector Steve Rogers the Mad Hatter.</p><p>*Loosely based on "Alice In Wonderland" 2010 movie, and yes Tony is wearing the famous Alice dress!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write a Stony version of Alice In Wonderland, hope you enjoy the beginning!

    It was a cloudy morning with dismal shredded clouds plastered across the gray sky, the soft patter of cautious feet traveled through the manor’s vast courtyard. A man gifted with impeccable beauty quietly strolled through the garden to pass by marble statues of gentle forest creatures and the bright hues from the fragrant petals of bloomed roses. His name is Tony Stark, a lovely male with short downy dark brown hair that is fashioned into a faux Mohawk as he had thin attractive facial hair. He had on a black headband of a small bow, a sky blue dress that reached to his kneecaps with a bland inner skirt sown with lacy ruffles underneath with its thick straps fallen loosely on the sides of his porcelain shoulders. His supple legs were clothed with tight snow white stockings as a simple cotton apron was tied in a fat bow on his backside as the straps on the front were frilly; his charcoal black shoes with wide heels crushed the verdant grass as he studied the peaceful environment like a joyful child. Tony ran his hand on the flat surface of the wavy hedge to feel the oily leaves greet him, as his honey hazel eyes sparkled with the light of mirth.

                “Mr. Stark!” A familiar voice called out from behind him, Tony quickly turned around and felt himself begin to pout when he noticed it was Bruce Wayne running towards him. He watched the tall gentleman approach him with a light sigh as he fixed his own locks of shadowy hair to slick back in an aristocratic style. Bruce looked quite handsome in his Victorian indigo suit with an ivory Ascot tie, he cleared his throat nervously.

                “Mr. Wayne, what are you doing here?”

                “Oh well its simple really. There is a matter of business we must discuss.”

                “Uh, like what?” Tony questioned with dread and irritation, as he rocked back and forth with his toes out of pure boredom.

                “It is about time for you to have a husband.” Bruce answered as he held Tony’s left hand and crouched on one knee in front of the surprised brunette.

                “What are you doing?! Get up!” Tony responded with panic as he tried to pull up Bruce, but he is too heavy and strong, he didn’t want to hear anything about matrimony.

                “Tell me Mr. Stark, will you be my wife?”

                “I—umm—“Tony wasn’t able to formulate a sentence as he could feel a few anxious drops of sweat creep down his temples. He desired to reject him immediately, but he felt pressured by obligation, Bruce Wayne would be a worthy man to wed, for he is incredibly wealthy and he is in the same social class as him. Tony wasn’t certain what the right decision is, as he tried his best to not peer at the hopeful and tense eyes of his persistent suitor. Suddenly, Tony averted his gaze to see a figure on his left side, a man with twinkling fawn eyes with silver platinum glasses burst out from a bush. This mysterious male was dressed so well in a regal violet suit with his coattails fluttering like soaring kites; he took out a shiny gold pocket watch for its chain to spill from his vest underneath. He seemed apprehensive instantly as he pushed the curly brown hair bangs from his sight, but Tony was flabbergasted that a pair of white rabbit ears were on his head and saw the twitch of his puffy round tail. The animalistic human discovered how Tony was observing him from a reasonable distance, but he seemed frightened that he sprang away into the woods.

                “Did you see him? That rabbit man—“Tony began as he separated himself and headed towards the direction where the timid beast bounced away.

                “What nonsense are you talking about?” Bruce inquired as he stood up and grabbed Tony by the wrist to stop him.

                “Let me go, I must know where Mr. Rabbit is off to!”

                “You must be ill, come Mr. Stark, you must lie down.”

                “Just leave me alone!” Tony shouted as he shoved Bruce Wayne to make him tumble a few steps backwards, giving him the chance to sprint away and track down the mythical being. He could feel his own heart crash loudly within his chest as the gales of wind screamed in his ears, hearing the faint yell of his name dissolve rapidly by the increasing adrenaline. Tony ran until he had to pause to take a long breath, he was no longer in Stark property, but in the shady forest where a whisper of a rushing stream and the chirpings of early birds were scarcely heard.

                “Oh gracious! I’m very late; the Red Queen will have my head for sure!” An uneasy voice squealed that captured Tony’s attention; he squinted and saw the shy half-rabbit again, standing near the trunk of a large tree. Tony impulsively gasped in shock when he saw the hybrid jump at the roots and seemed to have vanished without a trace. He jogged and realized that the tree was enormous, with its canopy of evergreen leaves and its ancient big roots intertwined with one another. Tony clutched the brittle bark of the trunk and stared at the ground, seeing there was a wide hole in the base that was decorated with twigs and moss.

                “So this is where he went to…” Tony said silently as he got on all fours and stuck his body halfway inside to see the dusty tunnel and the earthy gap. He gripped the moldy edge of the entrance and tried to stretch further to see how deep the hole was. Unfortunately, Tony crossed the edge too far that his hands slipped and felt the dirt ledge crumble in his fingers; he fell inside with fright blown in his pupils. He watched the light evaporate and shrink away, as darkness soon veiled his sight, as he screamed so hard that his esophagus burned and his sharp echoes deafened his ears. Tony could not form a single thought in the chaos that was erupting in his mind, but he felt like he was being swallowed whole by a malicious mouth and he could only faint into a sleeping spell, not knowing where he might end up…

 

                Tony Stark felt his eyelids fling open as he inhaled desperately; he lied flat on his back with arms spread across a sea of autumn leaves, staring at the azure sky that was tinted with salmon pink and orange swirls. He felt confused since he recalled the day being so dingy and overcast, the atmosphere seemed sunny and the air was crisp and fresh. Tony made a slight painful groan as he rubbed his sore head; he slowly got up on his wobbly legs, teetering a bit before he regained his full balance. He straightened out the layer of his dress and brushed away pebbles and shrubs as he allowed his curious eyes to roam freely. Tony looked at the cobble path with a variety of colored huge flowers planted on the spacious land, there were decorative gates that are beginning to rust as the long lean trees of crimson and cobalt bent to serve as walls and directing to only one trail. He walked down to the single road thinking that it must be the way Mr. Rabbit escaped to, as he was in awe of the giant statues of animals made out of sticks and herbs, admiring the posture of a bushy flamingo or the towering height of a leafy giraffe. Tony studied the massive lavender mushrooms that have carrot dots and the multitude of white virgin daisies.

                “Where am I?” Tony wondered out loud as he continued on the broken concrete of the narrow pathway that had vegetation growing in between the cracks. Tony was beginning to get worried; he no longer wished to chase after a rabbit-man anymore, nothing seemed recognizable and everything looked peculiar. He sped up his pace to dive into the lane, in which it seemed to get colder and a bit more sinister, for he saw stems of the trees were prickled with piercing thorns. Immediately he grasped his chest as his heart quaked like a terrified mouse when he heard the snapping of branches and saw a bizarre miasma float and blocked his way.

                “Anyone here? Hello?”

                “Lost aren’t we…” A silver-tongued voice said as Tony was petrified, he realized the source was coming from the odd mist; he tried to disguise his fear with his sassy attitude.

                “Stop hiding and show yourself.”

                “My, how demanding, but all right, I will comply.” The vapor scrambled and then began to take into the solid shape of a tall slender male. He had high cheek bones and luminous blue eyes that glitter mischievously; his elegant raven black hair was glossed back for his wavy locks to flow upon his metal cladded shoulders. The man wore a hunter green cloak with golden fragments of armor with tungsten encrusted on his gauntlets; his black high collared top was slightly open to see a morsel of the pale skin of his chest. However, Tony looked at the pointy gray cat ears on his head and the lengthy tail swishing behind, as both parts were tinged with lines of turquoise. His smile was so wide that he flashed his pearly white teeth in a cunning manner as sometimes his obscure pupils would shift from round to vertical.

                “Who are you?”

                “I am Loki, and what about you?” Loki replied with a soothing tenor as he bowed halfway forward out of courtesy.

                “I’m Tony; do you know the way home Mr. Cat?” Tony probed hastily as he was eager to return back to Stark Mansion as he was slightly frightened when Loki started circling around him.

                “Do not address me in that atrocious name; I may not help you if you continue to do so.”

                “Oh umm sorry, I mean Loki.”

                “So you are looking for home is that right?”

                “Yes.”

                “Well, there are too many ways to go home. I mean do you even want to go, aren’t you chasing Mr. Banner, the rabbit?”

                “Is that his name?! Did he pass through here?”

                “Bruce Banner to be exact, and yes he did. But I doubt you want to go where he is heading.” Loki answered with a snicker as Tony felt chills corrode his spine when he felt Loki’s tail wrap around his waist and pull him a bit closer.

                “Why not?!” Tony claimed as he was feeling awkward and somewhat annoyed when Loki was near, the cat creature lowered a bit for his nose to slightly touch Tony’s.

                “The Red Queen, oh, you don’t want to meet her. She is callous and would simply want to hack off that pretty head of yours.”

                “Well, she should get anger management.”

                “Very amusing, to take the ruler of the Red Kingdom so lightly. No one can overcome her.”

                “So, no one has tried to dethrone her or something?” Tony asked as he uncoiled Loki’s tail from his curvy hips and placed a bit more space between them.

                “This place called Wonderland use to be united under one kingdom, but a terrible event has caused a division…it is not my place to tell you, but I can at least tell you this, we are waiting for someone who will save us and our home.”

                “Isn’t this place all made up, including you?”

                “Maybe, who really knows, but the denizens of Wonderland certainly do feel that they and their home are real.”

                “Loki, can’t someone from Wonderland get rid of this Red Queen?”

                “There is a prophesy, that a native of Wonderland will rise up and attempt to kill the queen to liberate every opposed soul. However, this person is doomed to fail and will be the one killed in the end instead of the Red Queen.”

                “What, but there’s gonna be more than that! That seems pointless!”

                “Yes, but in truth it is not the citizen’s destiny to destroy the Red Queen, for his main purpose is to assist the true savior. For it is said that this hellish monarch will die not by him, but by a rebel named Anthony Stark.”

                “Huh?! Me?!” Tony exclaimed with great astonishment as Loki was suddenly bewildered of the outburst that his cat ears twitched.

                “That is your birth name, Anthony Stark…?”

                “Yes it is! Hold up, I am the one who is supposed to kill this Red Queen and save Wonderland?”

                “Things have gotten interesting; this just proves that there is no such thing as accidents. My, to think my own homeland is in the hands of a cute little thing like you.” Loki purred poisonously as he playfully dragged his index finger along Tony’s jawline to feel the velvet thistles of the Van Dyke beard.

                “But I never killed anything or anyone in my life; I don’t think I could do it.” Tony replied sheepishly as he slapped Loki’s hand away.

                “Hmm, so you are willing to allow Wonderland to turn into fire and ash. How troubling.”

                “Don’t guilt trip me; I just don’t know I have the guts.”

                “If you lack the courage, perhaps you should meet with the one who is supposed to help you defeat the Red Queen.”

                “I really don’t see why this guy needs me to get rid of the Red Queen; he already sounds like the perfect savior.”

                “Let’s say that there are a few things you have that he needs, which are rationality and sanity.”

                “Loki, will you take me to him?”

                “I suppose I can, considering the fate of my home is at stake.” Loki said as he snaked his tail around Tony’s wrist and tugged him down the path.

                “What’s my helper’s name?”

                “Not only is he your helper, but your protector as well. His name is Steve Rogers, he is known as the Mad Hatter…”  


	2. The House of Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki meet Steve the Mad Hatter, Bucky the March Hare, and Pepper the Dormouse. Tony learns from all three about what has happened to Wonderland and how vital he is to fulfill the prophesy.

         Steve Rogers was within the core of the tangled woodlands, it was his personal haven where he has hidden himself from the guards of the Red Queen. Currently he sat on a huge red plush chair facing an extensive table that was covered with a dainty cloth, with china saucers, teapots, cups, and delicious cakes scattered all over the wooden surface. Numerous of unusual fancy chairs aligned in front of the banquet of various shapes and sizes; as his cozy cottage sat nearby that was decorated with brilliant lights. Steve is indeed a gorgeous specimen with short golden blond hair with wooly bangs combed to the left side above his noble forehead; he had on a dark green Wide Bell hat with a cerulean blue silk ribbon tied around its middle for the knot on the end to have two tails dangle to touch the nape of his neck. He also had on a white dress shirt with a blood red tie; he had on his black coattail jacket with the silver chain of his watch looped outside his pocket, also donning on pinstripe trousers and snowy fingerless gloves. Steve picked up a fragile cup and dumped five cubes of sugar into the hot tea, he took a spoon and swirled the contents together for a while.

                “Isn’t that too much sugar?” This was asked by Steve’s companion who was sitting next to him on his left. His name is Bucky Barnes, who is known as the March Hare, he has brown short hair with light tufts as he has long rabbit ears that are the same color. He has on a beige wool British coat on with thick lapels folded and pinned with witty buttons, a skinny aquamarine scarf is wrapped around his neck once, and he wore a dress shirt like Steve, and leather black gloves and dark blue jeans.

                “Since when do you care about how much sugar I put in my tea?” Steve said with a chuckle as he sipped his warm drink as his ocean blue eyes were glazed with serenity.

                “I don’t, but you always seem to do that when…you know—“

                “When my insanity seems to be coming back…well, it can’t be helped.” Steve replied nonchalantly as he threw another saccharine cube inside his cup and watched it dissolve by the heat of the liquid.

                “Just make sure to keep it in check, we don’t want any more trouble to happen.” Bucky responded with concern as he poured himself a steaming batch of strong peppermint tea, as Steve could only nod in agreement with a shimmer of shame and secret lurking in his baby blue irises.

                “Yeah you’re right…” Steve answered in a wispy whisper as there was a bit of aching in his low vocals; he blew his piping hot beverage with the cool air of his breath. Bucky pushed his chair back to stretch his legs and crash the filthy heels of his combat boots on top of the table. Some of the silverware and dishes rattled noisily as Steve pushed a kettle to prevent it from breaking unto the ground, he gave Bucky a disproving glare.

                “What did I do?” Bucky questioned purposely with a sneer as he folded his arms behind his head.

                “Get your dirty feet off the table, its bad manners.” Steve scolded as he shoved Bucky’s legs off the table making the March Hare yelp and almost fall off his seat.

                “Oh come on, we’re the only two in this Tea Party.”

                “Well I care, we might have guests one day and I want us to make a good impression.”

                “You know what Steve, you’re just crazy.”

                “That’s the understatement of the year.” Steve huffed with exasperation as he shook his head while Bucky crackled into a jolly laugh. Then suddenly Bucky paused from his crowing as Steve could see those bunny ears perk up and slightly jerk, Steve was starting to become alarmed.

                “I hear people coming this way.” Bucky finally broke the nerving stillness as Steve felt prepared for anything.

                “How many? Is it the Red Guard?”

                “I think there is about two people, doesn’t sound like they’re from the Red Queen, I don’t hear any clatter of armor. They might be fellow natives of Wonderland.”

                “Let’s hope so, but nevertheless, be wary.” Steve warned as he could feel his hand crawl across the table to touch the hilt of a silver butter knife. It felt maddening to wait for the unknown entities to emerge, wondering if they are simple travelers or ones that have taken allegiance with the Red Queen. The trepidation of the moment was dispelled when the Mad Hatter and March Hare saw the crafty Loki strolled out of the icy blackness of the trees with his usual toothy grin.

                “It looks like I wasn’t late to the Tea Party after all.” Loki spoke up as Steve and Bucky sighed in relief, they changed their alert dispositions into tranquil ones.

                “Good, it’s just you catty.” Bucky said as Loki twerked a thin dark eyebrow upward as he wagged his index finger at the March Hare.

                “No, I’ve brought along a visitor.” Loki replied as he turned around, Steve and Bucky watched how a hand sprouted out from the pitch darkness and accepted Loki’s hand. Instantly, Steve felt himself flush into an embarrassing dye of cherry red when he saw Loki bring out a beautiful brunette dressed in an adorable thin blue frock. The cat-human and the mystifying stranger approached the Mad Hatter and March Hare; both stood up to face the two out of respect.

                “Why hello, and who might you be?” Steve greeted as he mustered all his courage to interact with this delectable looking creature.

                “Anthony Stark, but you can just call me Tony.”

                “You must be the one I’ve been waiting for.”

                “Umm what?” Tony stammered shyly as he could feel the heat sting his cheeks of such a romanticized statement as he felt Steve gently take his hand and press a moist kiss in between his knuckles.

                “You mean ‘we’, I’m Bucky Barnes and this nut job here is Steve Rogers.” Bucky uttered as he kicked Steve at shin to move him aside so he can properly bow to Tony.

                “Nice to meet you guys.” Tony shook friendly hands with Bucky as he examined those healthy fawn rabbit ears, seeing they were different from Mr. Banner the white bunny, they appear more rugged and wild.

                “Where is the Dormouse? She needs to meet him as well.” Loki mentioned as Steve headed towards the table and picked up a pink flowery printed teapot, he lifted the lid.

                “She has been sleeping, but I’ll wake her.” Steve responded as he reached inside the teakettle and pulled out a small human-like figure. She stood upright on Steve’s large palm; she had even bangs above her thin light eyebrows, as her ginger hair flowed down to her back. Tony looked at the petite woman with peach colored mouse ears and a tail that looked like the size of a needle; she had on an airy white dress shirt and light blue shorts.  

                “Hello Mr. Stark, I am Virginia Potts, but you may call me Pepper.” The tiny woman introduced as she had an amiable smile on her freckled face. Tony made a cheerful laugh as he watched the little female jump and sit down on his shoulder.

                “Pepper has been with us for the longest time, she’ll be helpful to you. She knows every province and town in Wonderland.” Steve explained as he could feel his heart thump and radiate with an intense warmness when he watched Tony poked Pepper’s tiny cheek with the tip of his nail.

                “Does that mean you’re my friend Pep?” Tony inquired as he was entertained of the sight of the diminutive human-mouse try to defend herself from his loving gestures.  

                “Yes of course, and I’ll take care of you the best I can.” Pepper squeaked happily as she patted the flank of Tony’s elegant neck.

                “Now that these introductions are over, I think it is time for Anthony here to learn more about his destiny and Wonderland’s current condition.” Loki commented as he set his dark glistening gaze upon Steve who nodded and understood the magical cat’s intentions.

                “Right, everyone, please take a seat. Bucky and I will tell the tale.” Steve motioned all of them to take a chair; he placed Tony to his right side, pulling the chair back for his important guest to sit on. Tony thanked him graciously as Steve resumed his original place of being the head of the table; Loki sat next to Tony as Bucky sat in his usual spot on the left.

                “I suppose the only place we should begin is before the dissection of the kingdom. You see, Wonderland was ruled under a fair monarch named Carol Danvers. Everyone was loyal and happy under her righteous reign, but she had no blood heirs to control the kingdom after she dies.” Steve said with an exhausted painful sigh as he poured honey tea into a crystal cup and handed it to Tony to consume; Tony took it and cradled the delicate container in his palms while staring keenly at the Mad Hatter.

                “So Queen Carol adopted two orphans and allowed them to keep the names of their deceased families. One girl is named Sharon Carter and the other Natasha Romanov. Queen Carol favored Natasha for she saw goodness and strength in her and decided for her to be the next Queen of Wonderland.”

                “Sharon was outraged, for she was considered the eldest and had the right to assume the throne first. Out of revenge, she murdered our beloved Queen Carol and took over the kingdom.” Bucky said next as Tony twisted an expression of revulsion and shock.

                “My God…” Tony was speechless as he peeled a large crumb off a banana cake and gave it to Pepper to eat; she began nibbling on the feathery tissue and licked the yellow frosting.

                “Natasha and the faithful followers of Queen Carol stealthily escaped; they crossed the border into another region to build the White Castle as refuge. However, Sharon controls most of the areas except where Natasha’s domain is, she has executed and enslaved the many creatures of Wonderland.” Steve clarified further with a grave tone as he had his hands interlocked with one another; Tony set his empty teacup on the table as he felt the thick fluid of the brew cascade smoothly down his throat.

                “So, this is where I come in.” Tony uttered as he saw every individual nod at him with solemnity.

                “Natasha has informed us that there is a prophesy to be fulfilled, of a being from a different world is the only one with the power to take the Red Queen down. Sharon is immune to most of the magic and attacks of Wonderland folk, you must take up arms and vanquish her.” Bucky responded as Tony averted his restless eyes to peer at his fidgety fingers twist around the hem of his apron.    

                “I don’t have any power; she can easily strike me dead. There is no use for me.”

                “Power does lie within, but you have yet to release it. You are an intelligent lad I presume; your mind is the stepping stone to achieve this hidden force.” Loki remarked as he had his intimidating ice blue eyes closed and his arms folded across on his chest in such a calm state.

                “Are you sure you guys want to put Wonderland’s fate in my hands? I mean I mess up a lot—“

                “I have faith you can liberate our homeland. You don’t have to be scared Tony. My purpose is to protect you and I intend to help you defeat the Red Queen.” Steve reassured with a deep pleasing cord as he squeezed Tony’s hand tightly out of pure affection, Tony formed a small smile at the kind Mad Hatter.

                “He’s right, and you have all of us to keep you safe.” Bucky added as he pounded his fist against his own brawny chest with pride as Loki quietly nodded with approval as his bushy tail swished ecstatically. Pepper was gleeful as she encouraged Tony by patting him on his structured jawline.

                “When I’m with all of you, I feel strong. Maybe it is possible.” Tony replied with a bit more optimism as he looked upon each face with great fondness. For the first time in Wonderland, there was a moment of peace and contentment, a blissful communion of the exchange of jovial smiles and the ring of vibrant laughter. However, the idyllic time faded away when Bucky jumped out of his seat for his chair to fly behind him. Everyone else was shrouded with consternation when his rabbit ears twiddled fretfully; it caused Steve to rise from his vintage chair with a discerning countenance.

                “The Red Guard and Blood Seeker… they’re coming for us…” Bucky choked up with dread as the rapid footsteps and heavy clank of armor grew louder in each step to invade the Mad Hatter’s territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 2, now the real trouble begins!


	3. Alliances and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Kingdom has heard of Tony's arrival, can he escape from the red soldiers and their hunter the Blood Seeker? As meanwhile we learn more about the Mad Hatter.

               “Argh, how did they find us?!” Steve grunted with a mix of rage and perplexity as he instantly slung his arm to coil around Tony, he swiped from the banquet table a transparent flask that had a wrinkled tag on it as a grape colored liquid sloshed within the walls. Steve handed the bottle to Tony who was struck with fear and he was puzzled at the same time; the two men held the sealed container together to feel one another’s frigid fingers.

                “What am I supposed to do with this? What’s going on?!” Tony beseeched in a frantic note as it was easily perceived that the fur on Loki’s cat ears hackled and he was making a low hissing sound.

                “There is not much time, take this potion. When you drink it you’ll shrink in size, it might come in handy.”

                “Don’t leave me Steve, please!” Tony begged as it broke Steve to pieces of seeing the innocent and sorrowful expression on that lovely visage. It was complete agony to see those strawberry red lips quiver and the dejection clouding his rich chocolate eyes.

                “I can’t let them get to you.”

                “Hey Steve, what’s the plan?!” Bucky asked quickly and frenziedly, Steve handed over Tony to the March Hare while Tony tucked the flask into his pocket apron.

                “Loki and I will divert the Red Guard and the Blood Seeker, I want you to protect Tony, get him out of here.”

                “You may want to hurry, they have arrived.” Loki said as they all noticed a horde of card soldiers burst from the woodland trees wearing hefty garnet red chain mail, narrow face plates, each stamped with a different bold number on their armor, and each carried a long spear with its point shaped as an upside down heart. Steve turned his back on the March Hare and the Stark beauty as he silently grabbed a cracked teapot from the table and stuffed a tattered oleaginous napkin into the fissure of the teakettle.

                “What are you waiting for?! Go now!” Steve shouted as he tilted his head for Bucky and Tony to see the left side of his face. Tony was stunned and shivered viciously when he saw a bloodthirsty red tint churned with sapphire blue in his irises as underneath his eyelid was a navy streak that was painted all the way down to the edge of his chiseled jawline. Bucky hauled Tony away from the scene as Tony couldn’t remove the image from his memory of how Steve almost looked demonic. As the two scurried into the forest, Steve signaled at Loki, he threw the fractured teapot towards the Red Guard as Loki unleashed a shadowy fire from his outstretched palm. He aimed at the protruding tainted cloth in the jar, making it spread apart into razor sharp ceramic fragments, the explosion hit the pack as the tough clay shards flew under their helmets and stabbed their necks to cause profuse bloody holes. Unfortunately, more crimson knights materialized from the darkness of the trees making Steve ball his hands into fists as he could feel his fangs begin to grow longer.

                “Don’t over exceed your limits; we can’t afford to lose what’s left of your sanity.” Loki notified with a severe tone as he could hear Steve grumble insufferably as he tried desperately to cling onto his remaining saneness.

                “I just can’t let them have Tony; I won’t be able to forgive myself.”

                “Don’t fret, he has Bucky and Pepper; we must get rid of the Red Guard and Blood Seeker.”

                “Wait…the Blood Seeker is missing…!”

 

          The Red Guard managed to split into a second group to follow Bucky Barnes, Pepper Potts, and Tony Stark through the clustered woodland. Bucky held Tony’s hand as they ran together with hearts drumming like divine thunder as the blood rushed to their ears and heads, Pepper held on to the lacy strap on Tony’s apron and closed her blue-gray eyes. The March Hare cursed violently under his shorten breath as he looked behind to see the Red Queen knights were getting closer, one of them made a sprint and tried to jab its spear through Tony’s lower back. However, Bucky gripped the handle of the weapon to stop it from penetrating Tony’s flesh and pushed the javelin backwards with a swift thrust for the pole to puncture the enemy through the shoulder joint. Tony paused to see the March Hare perform a high jump kick to flip the helmet off another Red Guard soldier; he unsheathed silver spoons from his jacket pocket and rapidly threw them for the silverware to act like flying daggers. The round but sharp edges of the utensils imbedded acutely into the defenseless areas of the card monsters, causing them to shed some blood and slow their movements.

                “Bucky now’s our chance, let’s go!” Tony yelled out as he held out his hand for the March Hare to take, however; Bucky was suddenly ambushed by another set of Red Guard knights that assaulted him from the left side. He was being toppled as they attempted to bind him with steel chains, his limbs would slither away from the fat cuffs. Tony gasped as he ran towards the swarming warriors of the Red Queen to somehow free his friend.

                “No Tony, leave me! I promised Steve to keep you safe—“

                “To hell with what he says! I can’t leave you!” Tony replied stubbornly as he was upset of how the Red Guard was succeeding in getting Bucky to submit.

                “If they have you, all of Wonderland is doomed for destruction. You have to go!”

                “Bucky!”

                “If you want to save me, save Wonderland! Go to the White Queen, you’ll be safe with her!” Bucky bellowed out as one of the soldiers punched harshly on his back, he coughed up strings of saliva and a few drops of wine blood splattered on the earth.

                “Tony, listen to Bucky. If you are caught as well, then his sacrifice is all in vain.” Pepper reasoned with a firm voice as Tony paced backwards feeling his eye sockets brimming with miserable tears as he bit his slick bottom lip out of remorse when seeing Bucky knocked unconscious and fettered with iron shackles. Tony swallowed back a cry and instantly dashed away to distance himself, he blinked so many times to prevent crystal droplets of water to flood down. After running for a long period of time, Tony tumbled against a tree; he slid down to sit on the ground with his back leaning on the craggy bark. His chest heaved profoundly as his vision was slightly blurry by the accumulation of his mournful tears, he didn’t let a single drop fall.

                “Oh God, Pep…it’s my fault, Bucky—“Tony spluttered in distress as his mind felt like it was chopped into countless portions, he could feel his whole body shudder out of blame and gloom.

                “No Tony, the only person responsible for this mess is the Red Queen.”

                “What will happen to him?”

                “I’m not sure; there is no telling what Sharon would do.”

                “Then we have to get him back.”

                “You wish to go to the Red Kingdom, but Bucky says we should head for the White Kingdom—“

                “Following orders was never my style, we’re gonna get him back.” Tony stated as his despondency was replaced with belligerence, he stood up with a new determination.

                “You sure about this?”

                “Come on Pepper, I’m serious. Where do we go to get to the Red Kingdom?”

                “I have to say Mr. Stark, you impress me.” Pepper complimented as she watched Tony give her a sweet smile.

                “It’s no use to just sit here and sulk.” Tony replied as he noticed how Pepper’s thin mouse ears ticked in an uneasy manner, she pointed to the right side of the massive forest.

                “I think someone is following us, let’s head for this direction.” Pepper answered briskly as Tony began to speed walk, avoiding the piles of dry leaves so he wouldn’t create noise to attract unwanted attention.

                “Red Guard soldiers?”

                “No, it almost seems like a ghost is after us. There is hardly any sound…”

                “Don’t say that Pep, you’re gonna give me the creeps.” Tony reprimanded as he blasted into a fast sprint while he dodged the stout trunks and skeleton branches. Five minutes passed by, the second Tony slowed down his pace; he was suddenly flung against the decaying bark of a large tree. His spine tingled with ache as he felt a hand clasp on top of his mouth that he could only hear the hysterical muffles of his own restrained voice. He saw a tall good-looking man with chestnut brown stubble on his masculine mien, with a powerful shine in his blue-green eyes, and his beautiful fleecy white hair was semi-short to stop at the nape of his neck as it was slightly parted for him to have thick snow bangs to flow down to touch the end of his right eyebrow. This treacherous male had on a navy blue jacket with a gray stand collar, the three large buttons on the lower area were pinned, but Tony was able to view the milky burliness of his torso and the glittering of a white gold necklace of a household key.

                “Now, come quietly Anthony Stark.” The white-haired man growled with an animalistic roar as his bruising clutch hurt Tony’s forearm. Pepper held on to the ridge of Tony’s shoulder as she saw an outline of a heart being suffocated with briers branded on his skin below the shallow breach of his clavicle bone, it looked quite painful since the insignia appears to have been there for a long time.

                “No, he has the Red Queen’s sign, he is the Blood Seeker.” Pepper squealed softly into Tony’s ear, the man saw the human-mouse and was able to hear her statement.

                “Be silent little miss, I need to give Wonderland’s savior to the Red Queen.”

                “If you let her have him, all of Wonderland will be lost!”

The man loosened his hand on Tony’s arm and removed the other from his mouth for the brunette to breathe correctly.

                “You don’t understand, she has my twin sister imprisoned. If I don’t turn you in, the Red Queen will absorb her remaining magic and behead her.” The snowy haired male was engulfed with grief as Tony was quite heartbroken of his account.

                “What is your name?” Tony asked gently as he tried to soothe the Blood Seeker.

                “Pietro Maximoff…”

                “I have news for you, I do understand. The Red Guard just took a friend of mine, Bucky Barnes. He did everything to keep me safe, and I plan to make things right by getting him out of the Red Kingdom.”

                “You wish to go to the Red Queen’s castle?”

                “Yeah, besides, I already decided to go there.”

                “If this is true, I beg you to rescue my sister, her name is Wanda.”

                “But you have access to the castle, couldn’t you release her.”

                “Don’t you think I tried? The ropes that bind her cannot be broken by those who are born in Wonderland. Then I heard about you…”

                “Is that why you hunted me down? Thinking my capture can let your sister go.”

                “It was my initial thought, but hearing about your otherworldly power changed my mind. You can break her bonds.”

                “Aren’t you supposed to be obeying the Red Queen’s orders? I mean you have me defenseless.”

                “My allegiance has and will never lie with her; I am only loyal to my sister and to the White Queen.” Pietro illuminated as the engraved key pendant shimmered with a celestial light, a tender smile was sketched upon Tony’s delicious lips. Tony has always been known to have the biggest heart; hearing about Pietro’s devotion to his beloved sibling Wanda swayed him to not abandon this oppressed creature.

                “I’ll help you, I’ll rescue Wanda too.”

                “Really? You will?”

                “I promise Pietro, it’s the least I can do for letting me go.”

                “Thank you Mr. Stark, I shall repay you somehow.”

                “It’s okay.” Tony said as he and Pepper nodded happily at one another, then Pietro suddenly grasped Tony and fiercely pushed him to another tree trunk. Tony was uncomfortable when he felt Pietro’s hard body pressed upon his as one hand was perch on the bark and the other on his hip bone.

                “Shh, it’s the Red Guard…” Pietro clarified as Tony began to swallow thickly, he realized that Pietro was concealing him from the card soldiers, he was grateful of the action.

                “Won’t they find us; I mean you did so quickly.” Pepper spoke up as she hugged the side of Tony’s neck.

                “They are regular soldiers; they can’t detect the increase of heat and blood of organisms like Blood Seekers can. They don’t have speed like mine.” Pietro answered as he dug his fingers deeper into Tony’s waist with tension as his subzero blue eyes watched intently at the red warriors carefully search the area.

                “Pietro, you’re coming with us right?” Tony questioned as he looked up at this gentleman with his big brown honeybun eyes as he saw an aggrieved twist upon his face.

                “I can’t, at least for now. I’ll lead the Red Guard away and return them to the Red Kingdom. I’ll meet you in the Meadow of Sanguinity; it is a mile away from the Red Queen’s castle.”

                “All right.”

                “If you have more allies, bring them with you, and I will smuggle all of you into the Red Queen’s domain.” Pietro concluded as he withdrew from Tony to leave, but he felt Tony tug on the hem of his dark coat like a child.

                “Will you be okay? The Red Queen doesn’t know about you siding with the White Queen, right?”

                “She doesn’t suspect a thing; I want to keep it that way for a while longer, so that’s why I have to go back.”       

                “Promise me we’ll see each other again?”

                “Yeah, you’ll be seeing me soon enough.” Pietro finished as Tony freed the white-haired male, he wordlessly slunk behind the tree’s wooden body to watch the Blood Seeker approach the roaming group of card soldiers. Tony couldn’t hear what Pietro was ordering, but he saw Pietro make a running start and then disappeared with the Red Guard following the invisible man.

                “Hey Pepper.”

                “Yes Mr. Stark?”

                “Do you know another direction we can go to get to the Red Kingdom?” Tony asked as he came out of his hiding spot and looked at the tiny mouse-woman.

                “There is another way, but it is considerably long.”

                “Just how ‘long’ are we talking about?”

                “Well, we would have to enter the Fungal Forest, travel through Hope Town, and then we would arrive at the Meadow of Sanguinity. If we hurry, it could take about one or two days to get there.”

                “Oh geez, that’s too much walking!”

                “Complaining about it is not going to get us there. Let’s get started.”

                “Easy for you to say, especially when I’m your mode of transportation.” Tony whined pitifully as he headed southward from his current location.

 

         Much to Tony’s surprise, it only took twenty minutes to leave the Mad Hatter’s terrain and encounter the entrance to the Fungal Forest. It was quite a surreal place of multiple mushrooms in every possible form and dimension, all were sprinkled with dots and every umbrella shaped fungi were tinted with the liveliest colors. Most of the trees were leafless and their branches were oddly bent into spirals to appear similar like snail shells as the entire land was covered with green clovers, the stems of the mushrooms each glowed with neon hues. Tony watched a small tan rocking horse with dragonfly wings zip around him with interest at first, it soon buzzed away to disappear into the never-ending hills of toadstools.

                “You can bake so many mushroom pies here!” Tony commented as he whistled lowly by seeing how there were more funguses sprouting in the distance.

                “Most of these are edible, but watch out for the magenta ones, they’re poisonous.” Pepper replied as she positioned a hand over her eyes to shield them from the blazing sun. The two began to walk through the serene environment, seeing a couple of flamingos squawk at each other and a few dodo birds trying to climb the mossy boulders out of sport.

                “Mr. Stark, Miss Potts!” A familiar strong voice called out, forcing Tony to turn around with his heart skipping into a light beat. He saw it was Steve Rogers shouting with jubilance at him as he was accompanied with the composed Loki, Tony felt his mouth broaden into a genuine smile as he couldn’t resist letting himself utter a rejoicing cry.

                “Mr. Hatter, Loki! You’re both alive!” Tony responded as he ran up to the two, Steve hugged the brunette tightly and exuberantly. Tony buried his pretty visage against the silky fabric of Steve’s black jacket to feel the solid bulk of his chest, inhaling the pleasant scent of Oolong tea which is the equivalent of smelling fresh fruit. He was astounded when he could hear Steve’s heart throb so rowdily, as if his organ was about to leap out of his sternum. Steve was dazed as he placed a hand to hold the back of Tony’s head, he was so close to Tony that he couldn’t help but burrow his angular nose through the shadowy luscious strands, and the fragrance of cucumber soap waffled into the caves of his nostrils and filled him with such delight.

                “I’m so happy you’re safe.” Steve whispered in an appealing manner, as Tony felt goose bumps when hearing those melodious vocals speak so dotingly.

                “Same to the both of you.” Tony said as he hurriedly exited out of Steve’s arms with a bit of mortifying pink highlighting his cheeks.

                “You and Miss Potts are present, but where is Bucky?” Loki inquired as he had an idea of what might have happened to him, Steve was waiting for an answer as he had a sinking feeling.

                “He was captured, and taken to the Red Kingdom. Bucky, saved the both of us.” Pepper explained as she knew Tony couldn’t say it, not when he was enveloped with the feeling of fault and regret.

                “Bucky…” Steve muttered forlornly as he felt his body become numb, his childhood friend was taken and Sharon will behead him like she does with every victim. Steve gritted his teeth and felt his knuckles slightly pop, a splash of cerise red leaked and began to circulate in his irises, and his pupils began to dilate.

                “Rogers, do not let this get to you, you’re on the border line on disintegrating your sanity!” Loki rebuked sharply as his tail lashed angrily, Steve didn’t seem to listen as if Loki’s words were muted.

                “Maybe I want my insanity to awaken again. Kill the Bloody Head Queen!” Steve bellowed out as his once velvety voice was suddenly coarse and almost devilish. Tony was immensely fearful of the display, as if a malevolent spirit took possession of him. Steve seems not to be in control and it looked pointless to try to reason with him, if he won’t take heed of Loki’s counsel and Pepper’s rational speech, Tony wasn’t confident that Steve would pay any attention to him, but he had to least make some effort.

                “Mr. Hatter, Bucky saved me and Pepper. You’re hurting, I know…but now it’s my turn to save him, will you come with me? We’ll get him back together.” Tony said with his sweet angelic vocals, he hesitated at first, but he soon touched the arc of Steve’s left cheek, rubbing the skin gingerly with amity. Loki and Pepper were dumbfounded at the sight of Steve regaining his compassionate baby blue eyes and seemed to be in a state of peacefulness. The Mad Hatter shut his eyes; he made a soft gratifying moan, and placed his large hand on top of Tony’s, to brush the dainty cool flesh of the brunette’s hand along the side of his face.

                “This peace, I never thought I could feel this way…” Steve spoke up with his mild temperament restored; he felt a sense of healing upon his damage senses. Loki tilted his head a bit and let his gray cat ears flatten of the surprising result, he is amazed that Tony is the only person who can renovate Steve’s sanity and have some sort of positive control to banish the madness. Perhaps Tony is the one who can tame the lunacy; he could be the key to prevent Steve from losing himself.

                “Are you going to be all right?” Pepper questioned with concern as Steve was overfilled with a profound amour that he moved Tony’s hand and smooched his palm. Tony could hear his own breath hitch and felt a tangled knot of saliva lodge in his esophagus, he was still trying to get use to Steve’s affectionate gestures.

                “Yes, thanks to Tony.”

                “How unexpected… for you to have the ability to quell the storms in mad souls.” Loki mentioned as the other three observed him with intrigue.

                “I didn’t think I could have any affect, but apparently I did.” Tony said as he timidly glanced at the Mad Hatter who was trying hard not to blush.

                “Now I don’t have to worry about leaving you two alone for a while.”

                “Loki, are you planning to leave us?!” Tony exclaimed as Loki couldn’t help but snicker at him.

                “It’s not just I who is leaving; Miss Potts must come with me as well.”

                “What, but no!” Tony wailed like a fussy child as he took Pepper carefully from his shoulder and carried her in a protective fold within his hands.

                “I’m sorry Mr. Stark, but Loki and I must report to the White Queen. We must inform her of your arrival and the capture of both Bucky and Wanda.”

                “If the both of you have to go, you can meet me and Mr. Hatter in the Meadow of Sanguinity. I spoke to Pietro Maximoff the Blood Seeker, he aligns with the White Queen, and he is willing to take us into the Red Kingdom’s castle.” Tony explained as he reluctantly surrendered his mouse companion, he placed her on Loki’s open hand.

                “His cooperation will be vital to our plans, how did you ever convince him to help?” Steve asked curiously.        

               “I agreed to rescue not only rescue Bucky, but also his sister Wanda.”

                “That it is a good compromise; we might as well take some captives back to the White Queen.” Loki said as he took out an ornament green ball that was encrusted with small studs of precious gems.

                “Not some Loki, if we can, we’ll free all who are imprisoned in her castle.” Steve corrected with firmness in his congenial voice as Tony nodded to agree with his guardian.

                “We’ll attempt at it, but I have my doubts we would be able to liberate all Wonderland captives…this is farewell for now, we must take our leave to Natasha.” Loki said in a reasonable matter as Steve and Tony stood together.

                “The Meadow of Sanguinity, we will all rendezvous there. Good luck and be safe.” Pepper ended as she motioned to Loki that they can go ahead and leave. Loki threw the fancy sphere upon the ground to shatter and the two were engulfed by a smoke of violet mist, Steve and Tony coughed a bit and saw the magical fog evaporate so quickly. The Mad Hatter and the Stark beauty were left alone in the Fungal Forest as they were suddenly bashful towards one another, that for a few minutes, they stood in awkward silence.

                “Well, we should get going.” Steve spoke up at last as he made a slight uncomfortable noise in his throat.

                “Okay, I’ll just follow you Mr. Hatter.” Tony responded as they began to walk down the limestone path side-by-side.

                “You can call me Steve; you don’t have to be so formal.” Steve said with a chuckle as the tails of the sea blue ribbon from his hat glided gracefully behind him.

                “It’s a habit. Where I’m from, we always address people by their titles or surnames.” Tony mentioned as he waved a flimsy hand of disregarding his home that lies above Wonderland.

                “Don’t you miss home? I’m sure you must be homesick.”

                “Kind of, but it would mean I have to go back to a life of obligation. Even though I’m filthy rich, I have no freedom.”

                “Is there something you’re running away from?”

                “Marriage…I have been courted by this guy named Bruce Wayne for over a year, his family is friends with mine. Just before I fell into the rabbit hole, he asked me to marry him.” Tony uttered with distaste as Steve felt his own expression crumble into disappointment and sadness, he seemed a bit wounded by the news.

                “Do you love him?” Steve finally choked up as he could hear his own voice crack; he was a bit frightened of whatever the truth might be. He doesn’t know why but to hear about a man asking for Tony’s hand in matrimony was intolerable, he felt a squall of jealousy swish inside.

                “I don’t even like him. He’s too serious for me.”

                “Then perhaps there is a better suitor for you.” Steve said as he was suddenly revived with hope and desire, as he had a daring thought of possibly courting this magnificent human.

                “Maybe there is somebody who I can actually like.” Tony responded as Steve felt the air in his lungs become snatched away when he saw Tony outline a beatific smile at him, lips painted with such a natural rosiness as his cute dimples were exposed.

                “That’s right, Tony.” Steve replied as he couldn’t believe that he had a playful thought of sweeping the lovely brunette from his feet, run away with him to the opposite direction, and do naughty things to him in the dark labyrinth of Tulgey Wood. He tried to remove the dirty fantasy because he didn’t want to be so perverse and disrespectful to this innocent looking male, his madness seemed to have tainted his emotions a little.

                “Oh Steve, what are those? Are those butterflies?” Tony crowed in contentment as he ran ahead to be near a circle of flying insects. They had flat wings that look like bread smeared with butter, their bodies seem like they are fashioned out of crust, and their round heads were made of a ball of sugar. Steve approached Tony and found it endearing how Tony is so eager and was undoubtedly adorable, Tony’s constant giggling when the little bugs landed and tickled his nose made Steve wish for this moment to last for an eternity.

                “They’re Bread-and-Butterflies, they’re common and Wonderland is filled with them.” Steve informed as he plucked one by the wings, and to Tony’s horror, he ate the insect.

                “That’s disgusting.”

                “How so?”

                “You just ate a bug!”

                “Technically yes, but they are a source of food. I sometimes serve them as snacks during Tea Parties. Here, try one.” Steve explained with a vivacious laugh as he seized another and held it to Tony.

                “I’m not hungry.” Tony said as he stamped his foot, refusing to consume the bug.

                “You must eat something, I’m sure you haven’t eaten anything at all since coming to Wonderland.”

                “I hate when you’re right.”

                “Come now, eat your fill. It will take us a while to get to our destination.” Steve coaxed as he placed the edible butterfly on Tony’s palm, and pushed it towards his mouth.

                “Okay fine, but I can feed myself.” Tony finally cooperated, he swallowed the insect like it was a pill, he was astonished when it seemed like he just wolfed down slices of fresh bread spread with melted yellow butter with a pinch of saccharine.

                “Not so bad huh?” Steve questioned purposely as he cocked his light eyebrow slyly as he was satisfied when he saw Tony purse out his lips as a sign of defeat.

                “Shut up.”

 

                A couple of hours flew by that Steve and Tony was exiting out of Fungal Forest, they soon stepped into a different looking path that was completely swamped with scarlet-orange leaves. The trees had intertwined loops for their trunks; they stood ominously and would alarmingly shift sometimes to curve into natural arcs above their heads. The atmosphere was tinged with a soft glow of lemonade yellow and with a ghostly blue, giving an illusion as if the sunset was immobile.

                “We’re on the Adusk Trail; this will lead us to Hope Town and eventually the Meadow of Sanguinity. We’re making great time.” Steve enlightened as he and Tony walked under the oak arches as green-yellow leaves soundlessly fluttered passed them.

                “Steve…?”

                “Yes Tony?”

                “This place looks so dead…” Tony commented as he was truthfully a bit scared of the lifeless area, he moved a little closer to Steve for comfort, for their arms to slightly nudge at one another.

                “It used to be where large monsters would take residence; the most infamous are the three fearsome beasts of Wonderland: the Bandersnatch, the Jubjub Bird, and the Jabberwocky. An old poem has been passed down about them.” Steve said as he seemed so austere.

                “Do you remember the words?”

                “If I recall correctly, the first lines go something like this…”

_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;_

_All mimsy were the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe._

_"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_

_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

_Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_

_The frumious Bandersnatch!"_

Tony listened Steve recites the verses with a Scottish accent as he could only think how it sounded like Middle English or a piece from Anglo-Saxon poetry, though Steve was narrating in a grim mood with words that forced him to have an Scottish dialect, he thought the Mad Hatter sounded very alluring.

                “Where are these beasts now?”

                “From what I heard, the Bandersnatch and Jubjub Bird work for the Red Queen.”

                “And what of the Jabberwocky?”

                “This is all you need to know. After the murder of Queen Carol and when Sharon took power, she was the one who unleashed and controlled the Jabberwocky. For this creature is far more horrendous than the Bandersnatch and Jubjub Bird, she sent it to burn all of Wonderland and its inhabitants.”

                “Did you guys kill it in the end?”

                “The White Queen Natasha managed to subdue it for a moment, but it is invincible. However, after that, even I do not know what has become of the Jabberwocky, for it vanished without a trace.”

                “That’s weird, it just disappeared.” Tony said as the leaves crunched beneath their heels.

                “What we really need to worry about is the Bandersnatch and Jubjub Bird for now, I expect they’ll be in the Red Kingdom, and we must be careful not to encounter them.”

                “You know what Steve, for someone who is considered half-mad, you seem to have a lot of sense.”

                “Now that is one of the nicest compliments I have ever received.” Steve said with what looked like a sad smile in Tony’s opinion.

                “You’re kidding.”

                “No, unfortunately, nobody takes a madman seriously.”

                “Steve I—“

                “It’s all right, you don’t have to sympathize. Actually, I’m happy that you listen to me.” Steve interrupted as he budged his hand to take Tony’s; the brunette reacted back by letting the Mad Hatter’s fingers interlace with his.

                “Anytime.” Tony merely responded as he felt the squeeze of Steve’s grapple, they walked the rest of Adusk Trail holding hands, Tony had to look at his right side for most of the trip. So Steve wouldn’t see the deep red shade of blush on his cheeks, he didn’t want the Mad Hatter to laugh at his obvious shyness.

 

                The sun was dipping downward to set on the horizon for the twilit colors to cave in; soon it will turn to a bitter cold evening. Steve and Tony arrived at Hope Town, leaving the Adusk Trail behind; Tony immediately noticed it was a medium sized region of pure nothingness. He was overcome with ambiguity and with great revulsion, for he saw the remains of houses that were torn apart, no vegetation grew on the scarred land. Bricks and concrete distributed and overturn from walls and walkways, the windmills had missing marble blocks as their rotors were stationary and had large burned gaps. Tony unconsciously took a few steps forward with a look of bleakness in his eyes; he noticed how gray ashes and light sparks of weakened fire were drifting in the air, as he realized that this whole place had been smothered by flames. He trembled of the devastation as he picked up a teddy bear with button eyes; one arm was singed off for its cotton stuffing to spill out as it was blackened with soot. Tony was able to see the skeletons of the formal citizens of Hope Town; they were charred and dispersed all over the village, the bones filled with fissures and were an unhealthy yellow. Steve stood behind Tony silently as he was uneasy when seeing Tony’s shoulders shake furiously, not certain if he should touch him or not.

                “What happened to this place…who would do such a thing?” Tony said as his sensitive heart lurched and his stomach was roiling, making him want to vomit.

                “Are you sure you want to know?”

                “Yes, who was the monster who did this?!” Tony screamed out spinning around to look at Steve as he still had the burnt toy in his grip. Steve cringed and shuffled disquietingly, he made a long shuddering sigh.

                “Tony, I don’t blame you if you hate me…but I did this…” Steve confessed as he closed his eyes with shame, he couldn’t bear to see Tony’s face.

                “What, that can’t be true!” Tony croaked with disbelief as he didn’t want to believe that this benevolent gentleman has committed such an unspeakable crime.

                “I’m ashamed to say, but it is true. I set this place on fire with my magic, and I killed every living person here.” Steve admitted with difficulty as he was disheartened of the way Tony shook his head with a tight press between his salmon pink lips, and how those hazel brown eyes seemed shiny with water.

                “Why Steve… you’re a good person, you would never do anything like this.”

                “But I did do this, fourteen years ago. Though it has been so long, this place still reeks of the smoke and fire I caused.”

                “Then tell me, why did you destroy Hope Town?” Tony inquired as he kept the battered bear in the crook of his arm, as he couldn’t stop looking at its stitching that became loose; he was so grievous that he couldn’t keep eye contact with Steve.

                “I’ll tell you my story, it may help explain things.” Steve said as he was upset when Tony wouldn’t look at him; he wished they never had to enter this town just to get to the Meadow of Sanguinity, especially when they were developing such a wonderful connection.

                “All right…” Tony simply answered, as he was at least willing to hear him out.

                “I wasn’t called the Mad Hatter in the past, because there was a time that I was sane. I was Queen Carol’s advisor, but she treated me like a son. I loved her like a mother and I was the one to convince her to make Natasha the next heir to ascend the throne.”

                “You were her advisor?”

                “Yes, I was a man with a clear mind, someone who you would seek for wisdom, but that man was lost when Sharon murdered Queen Carol. Her death created me to become insane, I lost my rationality. I would hear voices, speak in riddles and nonsense, and sought for trouble.”

                “So the murder made you the ‘Mad’ Hatter. You lost all control.”

                “Precisely, my insanity eventually infused with feelings of anger and hate. I traveled throughout Wonderland, destroying every village I stumbled upon, killing innocent lives and wrecking every upright structure. I ranted, I raved, I was mad, and I still am to this day.”

                “I really don’t know what to say…” Tony said as he was speechless of the revelation, he felt Steve cradle his chin with his folded fist and lifted his head to gaze upon him. Tony looked at the way the Mad Hatter would part and compact his full lips, and how the waves of infamy swam within his azure eyes.

                “Do you hate me?”

                “Steve…I don’t think I can, or even want to, because I can only see the goodness you have shown me.”

                “I don’t know how you can dismiss my terrible deeds so easily. I am the one to blame.”

                “You lost control Steve, you weren’t aware of your actions. This insanity is the true monster, and you were and are still victimized by it.” Tony said with vehemence as Steve was baffled of the statement, he never thought his true source of power has a will of its own.

                “Why does everything seem to make sense with you…?” Steve whispered lovingly as he motioned forward making his hat fall off, and he rested the crest of his forehead on Tony’s. He closed his eyes and felt this clarity and serenity befall on him, Tony could only stand there with teddy bear in hand and feel his heart race like a galloping horse. To make Steve feel more tranquil, Tony raised his right hand and mildly ruffled through the lion gold tufts of his hair. Tony realized that his presence and touch are the only forms of healing Steve’s growing insanity, to be able to have full control of this man’s psyche. It explained why Steve went berserk when the Red Guard was hunting for him, and including the event in Fungal Forest of his ravings about killing the Red Queen, Tony has the power to provoke or cure the effects of Steve’s insanity. He wondered what he really means to Steve since he plays a critical role on handling the conditions of his mind.

                “Who really knows, but when you are blinded by insanity, just remember…you have me as your clarity.” Tony breathed out pleasantly as he watched how Steve’s eyes slowly open, seeing the cobalt irises seem to shine like polished diamonds. They settled their gaze at one another as Steve felt his own mouth sketch into a comely smile, seeing the strip of his pearly teeth. It was probably one of the most heartwarming declarations he has ever heard of, it chimed like a mantra.

                “Only a Stark can take the mad out of a ‘Mad Hatter’.” Steve said as Tony drew back a little to pick up his hat with one hand, and he set the accessory back on his head.

                “Well then, that means you’re stuck with me.” Tony responded as he fixed the cap, he finished and continued to carry the dusty bear with his forearm.

                “So are you.”

                “But I don’t mind…umm…we should probably go huh?”

                “Night is approaching; we’ll take shelter in one of the windmills.”

                “I thought we were going to the Meadow of Sanguinity already?”

                “Let’s not be too hasty, we need our rest. We’ll leave in the morning.”

                “Fine by me, I’m beat.”

                “Tony, why do you still have that bear?” Steve asked as he wasn’t going to admit that it made his travel companion look extra cute.

                “Oh this?! I like it, even if it’s missing an arm.” Tony answered with a bit of embarrassment as he was trying to wipe off the powder.

                “It looks like you don’t have big enough pockets to hold it.”

                “Don’t tell me to get rid of it!”

                “I’m not, I was wondering if you want me to carry it for you. I can put it in my hat.”

                “It can fit in there?”

                “Sure, my hat is enchanted so I can put anything inside.”

                “Oh like Mary Poppins with her bag.”

                “Who?”

                “Never mind…but yeah, here, keep my new teddy safe.” Tony said charmingly as he surrendered it to Steve who took off his hat and put it inside. The stuffed animal disappeared in the dark hole of the cap, and Steve flipped it back to settle it on his head again.

                “Come on Tony, let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow is a new day.” Steve replied as he had his arm around Tony to grab the side of his shoulder, Tony made a big yawn.

                “Yeah…the day we get Bucky back and rescue Wanda.” Tony responded in a drowsy manner as he rubbed the corner of his right eye, letting Steve guide him into a windmill house.

                “Exactly, we’ll do it together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is just adorable, don't you think so?!


	4. Crimson Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole team reunites and execute their plan to infiltrate the Red Queen's castle.

          It was eight in the morning and Steve Rogers was outside of the windmill house, he has been awake since six and spending the last two hours scouting the ruins of Hope Town. He left Tony Stark to sleep a little while longer and he had this secret mission he had to fulfill before they both set out on their journey. Steve breathed in the vile odor of smoke and ash as he would turn over chunks of granite and kick aside splintered wood, as he rummaged through a heap of scalded toys and other random items, he couldn’t stop thinking about the event from yesterday with Tony. He still could not fathom how Tony still accepted him and still show so much care, he thought he was going to shun him or possibly deem him as a crazed behemoth. Steve could feel his heart start to thud ruthlessly beneath his resilient chest; he was overflowing with a profound sentiment for Tony that he began to dig faster, until he finally found what he was searching for. He now held in his hand the missing arm of the stuffed teddy bear that Tony entrusted him, Steve figured when he has time, he will sew the soft limb back on the plush animal and give it to Tony. Steve valued the victory he gained as he took off his hat and dropped the part into it; he stood up and placed his cap back on. He returned to the windmill house to see the sunlight seep through the crevices of the molted walls, as a few rays speckled upon the sleeping figure sprawled on a pile of straw. Steve quietly approached and went on one knee to observe Tony; he listened to the pleasing sound of his breathing, the dainty hands were curled and near his parted lips as he saw how Tony scrunched up his legs higher. It was a gorgeous sight as Steve couldn’t resist perching his hand on Tony’s ample thigh and rubbed it up and down to feel the bulk of lean muscle under the thin material of the light blue dress. Tony did not stir except that his rosy lips were parted wider in such an enticing manner; Steve impulsively crouched lower for his face to be inches away from the brunette’s. Steve focused on those scarlet hot lips, as he could feel his own hungry tongue lick off the dryness of his own parched mouth, the temptation was so strong, and the curiosity was urging him to find out what Tony tastes like. _Maybe one kiss, that’s all, it can’t be wrong right? Just one_ …Steve thought as he could feel his blood heat up and rush swiftly in his veins, his bottom lip barely tapped on Tony’s, but he drew back when he saw Tony squirm and made soft moans. He also pulled back his hand from the upper portion of his leg and watched Tony open those sweet syrupy chocolate eyes, Tony sat up with his palms on the bed made of hay.

                “Oh, morning Steve, didn’t know you were already awake.” Tony greeted as he made that same radiant smile that always seems to stop the flow of blood from entering Steve’s heart.

                “Good morning, did you sleep well?”

                “Not too bad.” Tony answered simply as he started to stretch out his sore arms, making his joints pop a bit. Steve noticed a few golden blades of grass were on Tony’s head.

                “Here, let me get that for you.” Steve said as he went forward and plucked the straw from the coffee brown strands of hair.

                “Get what—oh wow, didn’t know the straw got into my hair. Thanks.”

                “You’re welcome.” Steve replied as he was mortified and bemused of why he had the compulsion to smooch Tony a minute earlier, he was not sure what is happening to him. He flicked the last yellow thistle and helped Tony on his feet.

                “Loki and Pepper should be waiting for us in the Meadow of Sanguinity huh?”

                “Yes Tony, we should arrive around noon at the latest.”

                “Great! Let’s go!”

 

     It was approximately twelve-thirty in the afternoon, the sun spilled its warm beams as Steve and Tony left behind the cinders of Hope Town and stepped into a completely brand new atmosphere. They entered the Meadow of Sanguinity and saw it was a huge patch of green lush, hundreds of different types of flowers grew on its fertile earth. Tony immediately cried out in pure exuberance as he ran through the grass and twirled around with no care, it was a paradise for him.

                “Excited aren’t we?” Steve teased playfully as he stood watching Tony with contentment with a bit of distance, facing his back.

                “I love flowers, so much.” Tony responded with a silky cord strumming in his throat as he turned his head slightly to peer at Steve. A small refreshing breeze blew as Steve watched the beautiful view of how Tony ran his hand through the shadowy locks of his hair, as the white tails from the big bow of the apron and the skirt of the dress fluttered elegantly.

                “Well, since Loki and Pepper aren’t here yet, how about we pick some flowers?”

                “That’s a good idea Steve, but how about I make something for you and you make something for me using these flowers.” Tony suggested as he spun around to face his tall blond sentinel.

                “Sounds like a good way to spend our time.”

                “Awesome, now hop to it! I already know what to make!” Tony said as he buzzed away and sat on the grass letting his blue gown spread like a picnic blanket, he started humming a tune while touching stalks. Steve walked a little to his left to get started, as he began to wonder what he should create, obviously it had to be special. He decided to trust his instincts as he picked up a couple of red carnations since their lacy petals remind him of the straps on Tony’s apron, he next gathered amaryllis flowers that were red-white funnel shaped flowers with small bulbs since he thought they looked pretty. He then took some freesia flowers which were little yellow cone shaped plants that sprout on narrow branched stems. The last one he decided on was the statice; they were purple flowers that look like upside down umbrellas, they all were bunched together in a single shoot. Steve noticing that the freesia and statice flowers bloom on stalks, it gave him the idea to make a bracelet for Tony. He formed a circular bangle made out of the plants he picked out as they were all tied together by the petite branches.

Meanwhile, Tony was an expert on flowers, he knew the meaning of each of them that he decided to hunt for ones that match or reflect Steve’s characteristics. He instantly went for the daffodil, a sunny yellow plant with spherical bulbs and petals that made it look like the shape of a star. Tony then collected gladiolus flowers; they had a tube shaped structure with bulbs as its pink petals had ruffled edges. The third one he took was the white chrysanthemum, which was an array of flower heads that appeared to make up one large flower. For the final plant, he chose the flax flower that is a pale blue with brown tiny seeds in the middle. Tony started to weave the flowers together to make a crown, intertwining their branches to form the perfect circle. He was satisfied with the results that he stood up carrying it; he faced Steve who also seemed to be finished as well.

                “Here I made you this, it’s a crown.” Tony spoke up as Steve was flattered of the gift, it seemed like an angel forged it for him.

                “Wow Tony, it’s beautiful. The colors really go together.”

                “Well, I picked them out according to your personality.”

                “You did?!”

                “Yeah, like this daffodil, it means ‘chivalry or hope’. The gladiolus means ‘strength’, the white chrysanthemum is ‘trueness’, and the flax flower is ‘kindness’.”

                “That’s incredible.”

                “It’s no biggie, here, bend a little bit. I’m going put this on your hat.” Tony said as Steve obeyed him, he had to stifle his laughter when noticing how Tony was on his tippy toes. The brunette slipped the garland for it to settle around the base of the cap where the ribbon is, right above the visor.

                “Thank you, I wish I knew the meaning of flowers. I think I might have picked out the wrong ones for you.”

                “Let’s see it!”

                “Here, for you.” Steve responded as he slid the flowery bracelet on Tony’s left wrist. Tony seems to like it a lot by the way he was touching it so much.

                “It’s super pretty, I have to say, you have interesting taste in flower arrangements.”

                “I’m glad you like it…but…umm…what do those flowers mean?” Steve asked a bit nervously as Tony studied each one, Steve felt a little jumpy when he heard the way Tony was bursting in a fit of laughter.

                “You picked out the amaryllis flower; it means ‘splendid beauty’, and the freesia means ‘innocence’.” Tony explained the first two as Steve was very surprised that he made some accurate choices, since so far those two traits certainly do describe Tony.

                “What about the statice flower?”

                “It means ‘remembrance’.”

                “Oh good, I certainly wouldn’t want you to forget me.” Steve muttered like a nervous-wreck as he felt stupid for saying that, but Tony reacted positively.

                “Don’t worry about that, of course I’ll remember you.” Tony said with a chuckle as Steve felt a twinge of pleasure when hearing that.

                “And what about the last flower?”

                “Oh, a red carnation, that means—oh!”

                “Did I mess up?”

                “It might be an accident, or you’re trying to tell me something, but red carnations mean ‘my heart aches for you’.” Tony elucidated as Steve wanted to scream, never had he felt so humiliated in his life, he didn’t know he selected a plant that had a romantic message attached to it, to make matters worse, he could feel his palms were so damp with sweat.

                “Umm…well, you see, I—“

                “You don’t have to explain, accidents happen. I’m sure you don’t feel that way as the flower implies.” Tony interjected as he didn’t want to make Steve more uncomfortable of the subject, as Steve was even more perplexed than ever of what his real feelings are towards Tony.

                “I thought it was a nice flower.” Steve said as he thought how lame his excuse was, Tony nodded joyfully.

                “It is, you’ve made me very happy Steve.” Tony shared softly as he took Steve by his apple red tie, he pulled the blond to make him bend in half a little, and they are so close that the tips of their noses touched.  

                “So have you, Tony.” Steve replied with a mild tone as a dangerous emotion sizzled inside of him, all these words and gestures from Tony, made him feel like a normal person, he has grown so fond of him that he doesn’t even know if he can ever separate himself from him. The heavenly moment had seem to end so abruptly when a puff of purple smog descended upon the field, it revealed to be Loki with Pepper in his hand. Tony released Steve’s tie as the two ran up to welcome their friends in high spirits, Tony gleefully hugged Pepper and placed her on his shoulder.

                “We were slightly delayed; Queen Natasha has been busy organizing her campaign for war.” Loki said as Steve and Tony slightly jolted at the heavy news, it was quite unexpected.

                “What war, Loki?” Steve asked with a solemn note.

                “The rumors of Tony’s arrival has been spreading, the Red Queen decided to declare war on our White Queen, for Natasha has placed her support on him.”

                “How is the White Kingdom holding up? Are both of our frontiers being attacked?” Steve asked with a bit of concern.

                “The Red Queen has sent two of her legions to assault our boundaries. Thankfully, Thor, our First Commander and Clint Barton our Second-In-Command are gradually pushing the enemy back.” Pepper reported as Steve nodded in satisfaction while crossing his arms.

                “All this because of me.” Tony said flatly as he didn’t realize how he is the cause of so much violence and mayhem.

                “It was inevitable; the tension between the divided kingdoms has reached its climax.” Loki responded as Tony began to wonder that he may have to be ready to battle, the prophesy did mention he will go against the Red Queen with the Mad Hatter at his side.

                “I’m sure we can tip the scales a bit, most of the White Queen’s followers are being held captive in the Red Queen’s castle. If we manage to free all of them, they can help us with this war.” Pepper commented as the statement seemed logical, as they had more reasons why to invade the castle.

                “Well, so far we have Pietro to help—he should be here any time now.” Tony said as he stood on the tips of his toes trying to see in a longer range to find their missing member. After nine seconds ticked by, they felt a blast of wind blow past them, Tony placed a hand on Pepper so she wouldn’t tumble off and Steve had to hold on to the rim of his hat for it to stay on his head. They looked to see Pietro Maximoff appear before them with ambition and strength burning in his intelligent eyes.

                “You’ve brought allies after all—nice to see you again Mr. Stark.”

                “Thanks for keeping your promise.”

                “I’m a man of my word.” Pietro answered as he finally cracked a small smile, they made quick introductions and discussed their plan.

                “Does the Red Queen know you’re outside the castle?” Steve inquired as Pietro nodded his head.

                “I told her I was going to check the Dusk Brigade, to bring back some of our best knights to ‘defend’ her castle.”

                “Hmm, I can use my transformation art to disguise Steve and I as these soldiers from the Dusk Brigade. That’ll way we can easily go through the front gate.” Loki suggested as he had that crafty glint in his icy eyes.

                “Sure, I can lead you two in the cell blocks where most of her captives are located.” Pietro agreed as Tony was a bit pensive and wondered what role he will be playing in this mission.

                “Pietro, do you know if there is some sort of hole in the castle walls?” Tony asked as all eyes were on him and the white-haired man.

                “I believe there is, it’s on the right side of the castle, but it is too diminutive for you.”

                “Well, I know I can fit through.” Pepper spoke up.

                “Perfect, you three take the front, and Pepper and I will sneak inside through the side. We’ll go in the castle and find Bucky and Wanda.” Tony responded with excitement as all of them were a bit bewildered.

                “You heard what Pietro said, it’s too small for you to fit.” Loki plainly said as he and the others watched Tony dig inside the pocket of his apron.

                “Are you sure, because I’m feeling confident that I will.” Soon the confusion was banished when they all saw him hold up a flask of purple fluid with a tag attached to its cork, it was the shrinking beverage that Steve gave him when the Tea Party was ambushed.

                “Brilliant.” Steve simply praised as he and Tony exchanged warm smiles.

                “If we are ready to put this plan into action, let’s not waste any more time.” Pietro mentioned as he was growing impatient since wanted to see his beloved sister again.

                “First I have to give me and Steve the suit of a Dusk Knight.” Loki casted his shape shift spell for he and Steve to be dressed in raven black armor as red blood streaks were painted from their hip bones down to the sides of their ankles. Steve wasn’t able to wear his hat for this occasion, but it was replaced with a helmet called the Barrel Helm. Both he and Loki wore them; it was in the shape of a flat cylinder of steel with a vertical cross on its front to provide a narrow opening for their eyes and mouths. Steve had a long Claymore sword that has a double edge silver blade; it was strapped with leather and slung across his back. Loki had a sabre sword with a blade that was curved like a crescent moon as its hilt was a dark green and it was on his belt in its sheath. Tony greatly admired the men in the Dusk Brigade uniform as he continued to look upon them in awe.

                “All right, let’s head out.” Steve said as his voice sounded metallic under the heavy helmet, but he seemed to have the attitude of a worthy commander. They all ran to leave the Meadow of Sanguinity with courage as they can only pray that their strategy would not fail them.

 

       Pietro Maximoff and the two false Dusk Knights approached the castle of the Red Queen, they noticed the sky was pasted with smoky clouds and the air swept with a slight chill. It was an ominous structure of red roofs and white pillars. The arches, door and window frames were in the shaped of hearts. It was a series of towers with banners on their peaks, a few bridges connecting one building to another, and a shallow moat encircled all around the domain with a draw bridge laid flat for them to enter. The fortress was in the middle of a most disturbing area in which sharp crags of granite and sand sprouted from the land, giving the impression of the region being barren with its stony paths and precarious cliffs. The brave three walked across the bridge and ventured into the first steps of the entry that led to a grand hallway, Pietro was ahead by a few paces with certain boldness in his stride.

               “Where are we headed first?” Steve muffled under his helmet as he and Loki weren’t too use to their new outfits.

               “In order to not raise any suspicions, we’ll first ‘report’ to the queen. When she dismisses us, we’ll be able to search the castle freely.” Pietro explained as they passed by huge portraits that were tacked on both walls.

               “I’m sure as long as Steve and I don’t speak, she will be fooled by our little charade.” Loki said as the other two men can assume that he was making a wicked grin behind his mask.

               “I hope that Tony is okay.” Steve truthfully admitted as he was a bit concerned for his well-being and safety, as the trio continued to journey through the immoral residence.

 

   Tony Stark and Pepper Potts circled around the immense castle to view the right flank of it, the marble facades stood proud and high, not giving any single peek of what lied beyond. However, they did see a hole on it that it was the exact measure for a rodent to crawl into on the other side; the bizarre dyke was the only thing that was in their way. Tony took a few steps forward to analyze the peculiar moat, it wasn’t wide as a few reeds were sprouting out of it, and he was barely able to see the bottom which was nothing but pebbles and mud. However, it frightened him when he noticed that the trench was not filled with pure sea blue water, but it was a large quantity of old wine red blood. It reeked terribly that Tony impulsively pinched his own nostrils with his thumb and index finger, but the worst part was seeing rotting decapitated heads with their aghast expressions floating on top of the thick sinful fluid.

                “Ugh…so sick…” Tony commented as he hated seeing the decomposing heads and their putrid ashy blue skin, he stood with his toes only four inches away from the foul blood.

                “This is where Sharon throws the heads of all the people she killed.” Pepper clarified as she sat with legs crossed on top of Tony’s shoulder.

                “This is extremely unsanitary, and freaky.”

                “We have to somehow cross this, we might have to swim.”

                “Eww, no way I’m swimming in that filth!”

                “What do you have in mind Mr. Stark?”

                “Hmm, if I step on each head fast enough, we can get to the other side.”

                “Can you do it?”

                “I’ll try…just on hold on to me Pep.” Tony replied as he first took a deep nervous breath and started to run on top the disfigured heads. He had to bounce off of each quickly since they sank rapidly down, Tony jumped on to the shore and noticed around the edges of his shoes were grimed with peeled flesh and sops of dirty blood, he wiped them against the castle partition with a look of repugnance. Tony took Pepper and set her on the ground, he looked down at the mouse-woman.

                “You go on ahead; I’ll catch up with you.”

                “Why Mr. Stark?”

                “I want you to get into the castle first and start searching, so that way we waste less time looking into the wrong rooms for Bucky and Wanda.”

                “All right, I’ll see you inside.” Pepper concluded as she trusted him, she ran through the gap and disappeared. Tony took the moment to ponder if Steve, Loki, and Pietro are already through the front gate; he hoped that no one will spoil their masquerade. He reached in his apron and took out the crystal bottle; he finally read the tag which simply had the memo: _Drink Me_. Tony popped open the plug and swigged down the violet liquid, he hurriedly sealed it and put it back in his pocket. He then started to see how everything seemed to be getting bigger, but he had to remember that he was shrinking. The brunette saw he was about the size of a kangaroo rat; he hastily ran through the gap on the wall and pushed away the grass blades from him. Tony climbed a small statue of a scary vulture with its wings spread out and its claws ready to steal its meal; he sat a bit on top of its skull to examine the area. He realized he ended up in some sort of garden; it had so many evergreen hedges, trees and bushels full of entrancing garnet roses. There were vines clinging on every part of the walls as the grass looked like tile floors since it was a pattern of hunter green and yellow squares. He noticed a group of regal looking people were surrounding a woman, Tony knew she was the Red Queen. Sharon Carter had wavy dark blonde hair that was a bit past her shoulders, she had on an expensive royal dress with a white high collar with sleeves and her first layer of the skirt were of gold, it was parted in the center to see her second thick skirt which was a deep red with printed black hearts on it. She had on Queen Carol’s old crown of precious diamonds as it was interlinked together by the shape of upside hearts. Tony jumped down from the sculpture and ran across to get a closer look; he hid slightly behind a bush shaped as a rhinoceros. He saw how she was playing a game of croquet, instead of using a mallet, she had a live pink flamingo, and the colorful balls instead were defenseless hedgehogs, it was indeed an odd sight. Sharon used the head of the pink bird to smack a rolled up hedgehog with such brutality, it flew fast to zip over the shrubbery and land behind Tony. He jogged over to the abused animal and saw with great surprise that the hedgehog was forced to be curled up for its puny paws and feet were bound by a rope, he faced the unfortunate creature that was whimpering pitifully at him and looked at him with watery big brown eyes. Tony unraveled the string to release the spiny mammal, it sniffed with its snout at him with appreciation, and he scratched it behind its round ears.

                “You poor little guy, go on now, you’re free.” Tony responded as if the hedgehog comprehended perfectly, it kissed Tony with its moist muzzle and scampered away.

                “What happened to my ball? Fetch it now!” It was Sharon who demanded so loudly and rudely, Tony tossed away the thread and was trying to find a place to conceal himself, but it was too late when he heard footsteps coming his direction. He turned around to look up when he heard a soft gasp from a male voice, Tony couldn’t believe it, it was Bruce Banner, the white rabbit that he followed.

                “You’re that same fellow who chased me through the woods.” Bruce said as he crouched behind the hedge in front of the shrunk Tony.

                “Yeah I am, but you’re not gonna tell on me right?”

                “No, of course not, did Queen Natasha send you?”

                “Sort of…but I don’t know if I should be saying so since you work for the Red Queen.”

                “I work miserably as her head attendant, despite having her insignia; I am loyal to the White Queen.” Bruce explained as he unbuttoned the pins of his vest and dress shirt to see that he was branded with the Red Queen’s mark on the center of his chest.

                “You’re just like Pietro.” Tony replied with relief as he watched Bruce hastily insert his buttons, the rabbit-man made a nod.

                “I long to serve Queen Natasha again, and the others in the castle do as well.”

                “Then, you can come with us when we break out of here.”

                “I would like that very much Mr. Stark.”

                “Oh, you know my name?”

                “Everyone does, both kingdoms are aware of your presence here in Wonderland. Ever since we all heard about the Red Guard trying to arrest you in the Mad Hatter’s territory, people will only recognize who you are by those clothes you are wearing.”

                “Is that so? Well, I really have to get in the castle. Do you know where Bucky Barnes and Wanda Maximoff are being held?”

                “I definitely know where this Mr. Barnes is, and Miss Maximoff…I can barely recall…”

                “Please take me inside Brucie.”

                “I’ll show you where he is and we’ll find Miss Maximoff together. Here, take this.” Bruce responded as he took out of his jacket pocket a white handkerchief, he unwrapped it to reveal a tasty pastry with fancy frosting swirled on its borders, with the words _Eat Me_ written in the middle with coco syrup. He handed the small cake to Tony who had to basically hug it with his arms; he was getting hungry and thought it was generous of Bruce to give him this.

                “Thanks for the cake.”

                “Make sure to eat this when you’re inside the castle, it will return you to your normal size—Tony!” Bruce started to warn but it was much too late when Tony took a nibble from the creamy dessert, it was quite appetizing by the combination of milk and chunky chocolate. Tony was baffled that he was no longer petite, but back to his regular size of five foot nine and one hundred ninety pounds of weight. Bruce stood up and noticed that he and Tony are about the same stature.

                “I wasn’t supposed to do that huh?”

                “You think?!” Bruce answered sarcastically as Tony placed the bitten pastry back in the hankie and put it in his apron with the shrinking potion.

                “Banner, where is my ball?!” It was Sharon and she was becoming extremely irritated, they panicked when they heard her approaching to where they are at. Tony had an idea and immediately reacted to it; he took off every stitch of clothing including the black bow that was strapped on the side of his hair and the bracelet that Steve made for him. He couldn’t lie; it did hurt when he had to part from the accessory for a while.

                “What are you doing?!” Bruce whispered sternly as he felt Tony shove all his folded clothes into the rabbit’s arms.

                “You said before that I am only recognized by my clothes. Well, I’m not gonna get caught. Come on, hide and keep them safe.” Tony explained as he was stark naked and watched Bruce swiftly tucked the materials inside his large jacket. The exposed Tony made a turn on his heel to cover his bareness by standing behind Bruce as Sharon walked with flamingo in hand and the other poised on her hip.

                “Who is this and why is he naked?”

                “Umm well Your Majesty—“

                “I’m Jayden Kingsley; I happened to outgrow my clothes.” Tony said calmly as he made a false identity and a witty retort, he had his hands perched on Bruce’s shoulders.

                “And where did you come from?” Sharon interrogated as she placed the flamingo for its head to sit on the grass and her hands on its feet.

                “I was born in the same village as your Blood Seeker.”

                “The Maximoff boy…who knew you two were from the Village of Amalgams.”

                “That’s what I call serendipity, but I grew up and was moved around in many towns. Let’s just say that nobody understood me, so I came here, hoping you will understand me.”

                “Well, someone with as much spunk as you is welcome to my kingdom. Banner, take him inside and clothed him, and bring him to the throne room as my guest.”    

                “Yes of course! Excuse us Your Majesty.” Bruce concluded rather nervously as he turned around to push Tony forward and lead him inside the main building of the castle.

 

      Tony Stark had a deep blush that flamed his hot cheeks when he saw his reflection in a vanity mirror within a luxurious guest bedroom. He never really seen so much of his own skin exposed in wearing such an elegant gown, he usually has on his modest blue sky frock. Tony had on this fiery red corset dress with a strapless sweetheart style, as its fine silk skirt flowed down to touch the lavish Persian carpet. He obviously was not use to it as he walked across to an oak drawer with his sexy leather pumps; he grabbed a hold of the rim of the wooden furniture and waited for Bruce to tie up the strings of his evening dress. Bruce began to crisscross the laces and would have to make a firm knot; Tony would make a suffocating groan and have his own hands on his squeezed abdomen and chest.

                “I…can’t…breathe…” Tony managed to squeak pitifully as Bruce made a long shuddering sigh, and made a quick pat on Tony’s shoulder blades that were shifting uncomfortably.

                “Her Majesty insists you wear this. I’m sorry; she has a tendency of changing her mind so much.” Bruce apologized as he finished the tight lacing job and watched Tony lean against the drawer and try to fill his smothered lungs with oxygen.

                “She’s the devil!” Tony complained as he slowly walked over to sit on a cushioned seat as a couple of white monkeys with black faces came inside the room, they all were wearing servant uniforms of a Bell Boy hat and a British coat with yellow tassels. They instantly squirmed around Tony and one of them had a tube of red berry lipstick and painted it on his soft lips.

                “Ugh, make-up too?!”

                “Stop giving the monkeys a hard time, they’re just doing their job.” Bruce said as Tony consented on letting another powder his eyelids with an aquamarine eye shadow.

                “Sorry monkeys.”

                “It’s okay Anthony.” One of the Colobus monkeys spoke which made Tony slightly unprepared as a spray of strawberry perfume splattered upon his fair neck.

                “So you guys know me?”

                “Only by your scent, only animals with human speech can recognize Wonderland’s savior.”

                “I suppose I don’t need to tell all of you why I’m here since it’s pretty obvious.”

                “To help your friends.”

                “Yeah, but everyone else too, you’ll be coming with us to the White Kingdom.”

                “Is that true?!”

                “Guarantee it, so just hold on a bit longer, and we’ll be out of this hell hole.” Tony reassured as the monkey squires began to hoot and jump around happily with their long white bushy tails swishing which resembled the tail of a unicorn.

                “Now, keep this matter quiet. Mr. Stark and I must be going now.” Bruce instructed as the monkeys nodded with this secret buried inside of them, Bruce and Tony exited out to head to the audience chamber where the Red Queen is sure to be residing at.

 

   Pepper Potts has been through many lengthy hallways of overpriced vases and frightening limestone statues of hybrid animals. She was on the fourth floor of the castle and still hasn’t found any sign of Bucky or Wanda, she was getting a bit discouraged, but she continued to search with unfailing determination. Pepper soon ran under an ebony table that held a linen cloth and a crystal bowl filled with rubies and zircons, she picked up a steel needle that must have been lost by one of the castle’s seamstresses. She figured it could be useful as a defense weapon as she inserted it though one of her belt loops like a sword. Pepper resumed her journey as she managed to dodge the big feet of animal slaves; she then saw a suspicious looking Gothic door with a silver knocker of a dragon’s head. She went on her belly and only crawled half of her body under the door to take a quick peek, she let out a light gasp of the horrendous sight…

 

   Bruce Banner and Tony Stark arrived at the main room to see it was a vast chamber with black-white checkered floors and a long strip of red carpet leading to the throne that originally belonged to Queen Carol, but Sharon sat in it with a golden scepter in her grip. Tony glanced at the ceiling and saw about four huge falcons of a dark slate-gray were flying with their unfolded wings and their sharp talons clutching pricy chandeliers that were engraved and constructed with iolite gems. Sharon ordered Tony to stand by her left side as he hatefully obeyed her; gauzy curtains were pulled inward for the blurry windows to be visible. Sharon quickly dismissed Bruce, telling him to leave them, he reluctantly left with his white rabbit ears slightly drooping as he and Tony made one last eye contact before he left upstairs to the second floor. Then Sharon and Tony saw a tall figure burst from the tan double doors, it was a good-looking man with refined dark blond hair that was semi-short, and it was combed back to give him a high-class appearance. He wore a black suit of leather armor that has straps on the front of his torso, he had on gauntlets that paused at his elbows with rawhide shoulder pads and there was decorative embroidering running along the edges of the layered plate upon his entire front and down the areas where his rib cages are located. The mysterious visitor approached the steps and bowed down at Sharon’s feet with respect, with head lowered to the ground.

                “I have returned Your Majesty with my report.”

                “Tell me, what has happened? Did you manage to break the walls of Natasha’s kingdom?”

                “Unfortunately no, Commander Thor has been giving us a difficult time. We were close to her castle.”

                “You are supposed to be the best commander in Wonderland and yet you come back here with no victory. I question your capability now.”

                “Do not be angry my Queen, I shall attack with a greater force soon enough.” It felt awkward and scary for Tony to listen to this conversation; he anxiously folded his hands together in front of him. The Red Queen’s commanding officer finally stood up, he noticed Tony and motioned a double-take for his pale piercing eyes thought he was making pleasurable illusions. Tony could feel his cold impish irises lock upon him with a fascination as he wished he was invisible; the military official jogged up the steps and stood facing Tony directly.

                “If I may ask Your Majesty, who is your lovely guest?”

                “He is called Jayden Kingsley.”

                “Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Kingsley.” The individual greeted with a tone of intrigue as he took Tony’s hand and pressed a rather wet kiss on it.

                “So, who exactly are you?” Tony asked as he wiped the damp surface on the velvet of his crimson dress near the V-line on his lower body, to the man, it suggested something sexual and inviting.

                “Aldrich Killian, the Knave of Hearts.”

                “So, are you any good, in being a commander?”

                “Let’s just say if there is a ‘virgin land’ I wish to take, I conquer it immediately.” Aldrich said with a sly venomous tenor as he slunk closer into Tony’s personal space that he discreetly ran his index finger down the vague sketch of Tony’s V-line.

                “Well, you can’t win them all the time.” Tony responded as he removed his hand with no sign of hostility, for Tony wasn’t too certain if they were indirectly conversing about his prized virginity. It is true, Tony has never had sex before in his life, not when he came from a world where men court you for a year or two, marry you, and then get you pregnant. Before Commander Killian was about to continue the naughty bantering, Pietro Maximoff and the two disguised Dusk Knights entered the throne room and kneeled to the Red Queen.

                “I have brought back our two best soldiers from the brigade to defend the castle walls from any ambush.” Pietro instantly informed as Sharon struck the polished floor with the base of her staff with a crude smile.

                “At least Maximoff has accomplished what I asked, unlike you Commander Killian.”

                “Please Your Majesty, do not try to compare or place a dirty mutant like him above me.” Aldrich callously responded with an odious laugh, as Pietro loathed that insult more than anything in the world. He could feel his own nostrils flare and his knuckles crackle dangerously, what prevented him from beating Aldrich to a bloody pulp was the slight nudge on the side from Steve, the Mad Hatter managed to stop Pietro from making a big mistake of almost revealing their deception. The trio lifted to their feet and was astonished to see Tony present in this political business and wearing a different garb, Steve was thankful he had on his Barrel Helm and his plated suit. At the moment, he was flushing to a wine red and felt a burning sensation in his private parts, enjoying every nick and cranny of Tony’s slender biceps and the smooth shoulders that look tasty enough to sink his teeth into for they were like juicy ripe peaches in springtime. The satiny dress hugged every curve of his beautiful body as the bodice made his chest so snug together that Tony’s breasts were cupped erotically. However, he could not relish the sight anymore when his craving was replaced with wrath, for he noticed the way Aldrich was eyeing the gorgeous creature. To save him from committing a foolish act is when he saw Tony inconspicuously sign at him, he placed his forefinger between his own painted lips, hushing and calming him down.

                “Maximoff, take both of the Dusk Knights and show them to their new stations. I want this done now!”

                “Yes, as you wish my Queen.” Pietro said as he tried not to sound cynical or hateful, Tony nodded at each one of them as if to grant them luck. The three fit men left the throne room and traveled onto a different hall, they started speed walking with Pietro in the lead as Steve was still feeling livid after seeing this military scum have such malevolent love towards the pure untouched Tony.

                “Where do we start first?” Loki questioned as it made Steve shake off his violent thoughts to focus on the task.

                “To the basement, that’s where most of her captives are. Be ready, there are Red Guard soldiers there as well.”

                “Well, let’s begin.” Steve simply said with his attractive low voice as they exited out of the lighted corridor and ventured down into the darkness and the wide stairs.

 

When the three males left, Sharon Carter stood up from her seat and was immediately followed by her attendants. She turned to look at both Aldrich and Tony with her same intimidating glare and her crooked smirk.

                “I have business to attend to, both of you are dismissed.” Sharon merely said as she stalked off to leave the officer and the guest.

                “I’m just gonna go now…” Tony spoke up in the midst of the uneasy silence as he picked up the hem of the blood red dress and went away to climb the curved stairs to return to the second floor.

                “Allow me to escort you.” Aldrich offered relentlessly as he strides up the few steps that Tony ascended, he stood next to the brunette and offered his arm.

                “It’s okay, I got this.”

                “Nonsense.” Aldrich concluded as he guided Tony’s hand to settle on his folded arm as they went upstairs as if they were a highborn couple in a fixed marriage. They strolled into the passageway underneath the oil painted ceiling of cherubs and the hanging lamps of white gold, Tony’s high heels made a rhythmic clicking thump upon the rolled out rug. Aldrich stopped Tony in front of a cedar door with a serious expression as he had his hand on Tony’s forearm.

                “Is something the matter, Commander Killian?”

                “No, Jayden Kingsley…or shall I say Anthony Stark…” Aldrich revealed as Tony felt a high dose of dread inside his mind, but he forced his exterior to seem tranquil and somewhat indifferent.

                “How did you know?”

                “I didn’t, Banner told me. I know you have come to save Wonderland from the Red Queen. She is bent on destroying everything.” Killian explained further as Tony was a bit baffled, but lately he has been given so many wonderful surprises of enemies actually being secret allies.

                “Then you must know all of her battle plans, if Queen Natasha is informed, then the White Kingdom will win the war for sure.”

                “Yes as a matter of fact I do, right now she has formed a tactic that could annihilate the White Queen and all of Wonderland.”

                “You have to tell me, for the sake of Natasha and every life in Wonderland.”

                “I would have to tell you quickly for we don’t have much time. Please, come inside.” Aldrich said as he twisted the door knob and opened the door. Tony went in the extravagant chamber and noticed it was a nicely decorated room with a huge bed of pampered pillows stuffed with dodo feathers each were bolsters, Euro, and boudoir designed, sown and covered with fine fabric. The bed sheets were a lacquered black with bold red crests, as the whole bed stead was an elegant canopy frame. As a French white bed end stool was in front of the mattress itself while there were oak drawers and tasseled lamps, a desk sat near a window as there was a cut stone hearth. Tony ran his hand on the surface of the blankets and felt its sateen texture as Aldrich closed the door for privacy.

                “What is the Red Queen’s master plan?” Tony asked as he faced Aldrich, waiting for a long response. However, within a blink of an eye, Aldrich pushed Tony roughly for the brunette to fall backwards on the bed. Tony saw how Aldrich settled in right between his hips with his coarse hands pinning his wrists down for his arms to be over his own head.

                “Besiege and plunder.” Aldrich finally answered with a thick voice that was tainted with drippings of sex; Tony could feel his own fawn brown eyes broaden in massive fear and his own chest heaving profoundly. Next thing he knew, he felt Killian’s rapacious lips kiss his with an insatiable appetite and Tony could feel his own long jet black eyelashes flutter as his mind was filled with an earsplitting shrill of his constant screaming…                             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next episode of chapter 5: Crimson Raid Part 2!


	5. Crimson Raid Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark is trapped by Killian, can he escape? Meanwhile Steve, Loki, and Pietro attempt to liberate the Wonderland natives.

       Aldrich Killian had Tony Stark where he wanted him, sprawled underneath in such a vulnerable array, straddling his curvaceous waist with a malicious enthusiasm and a depraved leer. He ran his hand through the rich dark vines of Tony’s short hair for the fleecy strands to coil around his fingers. He gripped the back of his skull and made him tilt his head upward to bare his vanilla white neck, seeing the seductive outline of the collar bone and the nice smooth bump of his Adam’s apple.

                “I’m going to enjoy this…” Killian growled with a low rumble of stimulation, he began mouthing the porcelain white neck, wetting the tissue to engulf a scrumptious blended flavor of spice and lime. Tony gasped out of surprise and revulsion when he felt a sharp pain erupt, he realized that Killian bit him and was suckling greedily with his molars to create a purple hickey.

                “Oh, you like that don’t you?” Commander Killian said with a racy tone as he mistaken Tony’s cry of agony for a sexual moan. He once again crushed his zealous lips upon Tony’s and rammed the head of his tongue to pry open Tony’s unwilling scarlet lips, he flicked it inside, shoving it in as much as he can. Tony could feel himself tremble violently when he could feel Killian’s body press heavily on him and the hideous erection that was slinking shrewdly around his lower half, it was obvious that Killian plans to steal his innocence and possibly insert his seed inside of him. Killian was getting more inflamed by the minute as Tony’s garnet red lipstick smeared around the corners of his shaky mouth, the dark splotch on the exquisite flank of his throat burned and panged. Tony noticed how Killian took his right hand and feverishly ran it down to stroke Tony’s breast, the nicely curved side, down to where his kneecap is. The brunette gave out a startled whine when Killian began to rip the satin crimson dress on both verges, slicing it upward for Tony’s entire legs to expose and including the knobby hip bones and show a glimpse of Tony’s smooth V-line. Killian wrapped Tony in a tight lockage like a boa constrictor, he then spider his heated fingertips to feel the velvety skin of Tony’s thewy buttermilk left thigh, squeezing and digging his nails into the erogenous flesh.

                “S-top, stop it, oh gosh!” Tony pleaded desperately as Killian ignored his sobbing and moved on to budge his swollen lips and began smooching brutally down the sliver of his full chest, licking it to leave a sticky trail of amylase. Killian also started on tugging on the strings behind Tony’s dress, unwinding and snapping a few laces for the corset to be loose.

Underneath the closed door, the tiny sounds of scratching were drowned out by the fervent groans from Killian and the frightened wails from Tony. It was Pepper Potts crawling and entering the private chamber since she was able to hear Tony’s frantic shrieks; she stood up and saw with horror that Killian was starting to quickly unravel his leather belt for the buckle to unhinge and to let his pants slide halfway down to his knees. Tony started to screech louder and kept repeating the word ‘no’ when Killian snaked his hand inward to grip the hem of Tony’s underwear and jerked it down. Pepper ran immediately to climb the French bed stool; she hurriedly climbed up the bed by the soft sheets and pulled herself up. Once she got on the surface of the mattress, she saw how already Tony’s laced panties were around his upper thighs, the slit skirt was still able to veil his groin. Pepper subtly made a semi-circle sprint, she took out the needle from her belt loop, and stabbed Killian at the back of his thigh at the moment when he was going to lower his own undergarment to release his harden crotch. Killian let out a curse and saw Pepper there near Tony with a steel pin imbedded on his skin; he grew so angry that he was disturbed during a time of pleasure as he yanked out the needle with a hostile huff.

                “You leave Mr. Stark alone!” Pepper piped up bravely as Tony felt so relieved to see his mouse companion again.

                “You little rodent, how dare you!” Killian yelled out as he instantly seized Pepper and flung her, she brutally hit against the wall. Pepper made a wounded squeak as she felt her entire body tingle with an incredible soreness, she tried to move, but she couldn’t do anything but lay on her belly. Tony was upset and felt his fear shift into belligerence; he took the unsuspecting Killian by his neck and tightened his grappled for his fingernails to burrow within the pumped tendons.

                “Monster, you disgust me!” Tony bellowed out with a vengeful wrath, he started choking Killian as he was able to push the man off of him and finally stand on his feet. Tony felt his own underwear plop on the floor by slithering from his supple thighs; he slammed Killian’s head against the mirror of a platinum dressing table. Killian was knocked into unconsciousness since the blow was severe; shards of transparent glass clattered everywhere as Killian thumped against the carpet with droplets of fresh blood dribbled down his temples. Tony went to the other side of the room and kneeled down to pick up Pepper, he had the expression of despair, as he saw how motionless Pepper laid on his palm. He stroked her ginger hair with his fingertip as he swallowed thickly, feeling a lump trapped in his esophagus.

                “Pep? Please, speak to me.” Tony whispered dejectedly as he felt reassured when he saw her open her blue-gray eyes with a weak smile.

                “Mr. Stark…I’m glad you’re okay.”

                “Thank you for saving me…and I’m sorry—“

                “Don’t be, you needed help, even if breaking my arm was necessary.”

                “But because of me, you got hurt—“

                “You’re my friend…I don’t want bad things to happen to you.” Pepper said as Tony blinked his eyes to restraint any tears building up; he rubbed her against his cheek out of friendship and gratefulness. He then took a hold of the edge of his dress and tore a small strip; he tied the cloth over Pepper’s broken arm carefully to ease the injury. The door sprang open and it was Bruce Banner, he first saw Killian on the ground in a blackout with his trousers around his knees. He instantly figured out what occurred when he saw Tony stand up with his dress shredded on both sides and the filaments from the backside hanging as fragmented pieces, and the paint on his lips was smudged.

                “Killian did this to you, didn’t he?” Bruce instantly asked as he faced Tony who nodded austerely at him.

                “For some reason he found out who I am, he said that you told him.”

                “I never did, we haven’t even spoken.”

                “I should’ve known that he lied to me. He probably figured it out a while ago…” Tony said as he was trying to stabilize his breathing that sounded tiresome. He motioned Bruce to take Pepper as the white rabbit was stunned of seeing the poor female-mouse curl up within his palm and hug her broken arm.

                “Our problems are simply getting worse, the castle is becoming paranoid, and the rumors of espionage are circulating quickly.” Bruce informed as Tony made a long windy sigh while pulling out the rest of the twines from the back of his ripped up dress.

                “We have to get the hell out of here. I want you, Pepper, and any slaves of the Red Queen to find Pietro and the others. Stick with them and they’ll protect you.”

                “What about you?”

                “Well, first off, give me my regular clothes.” Tony replied as Bruce reached inside his coat and pulled out all of Tony’s personal belongings. Tony took off the ruined formal gown and was finally back to his original look of his sky blue frock, his cute apron, his black bow headband, his clean stockings, and his flower bracelet that was a gift from Steve. It seemed to give him the courage he needed, he felt whole again.

                “Mr. Stark…?” Pepper said with a feeble voice as she instantly captured his attention.

                “Yeah, what is it?”

                “I know where Wanda Maximoff is.”

                “You do? Did you find Bucky too?”

                “I didn’t find him, but Miss Maximoff…she is on the fourth floor, behind a black door.”

                “Great, I’m gonna go get her.”

                “And you are planning on saving Mr. Barnes as well, correct?” Bruce inquired purposely.

                “Of course, he is the first reason why we came here.”

                “Well, I managed to do a bit of exploring myself and I was able to discover something. He was transferred last night to the fifth floor; he’s in the fourteenth door to the left.”

                “Thanks Bruce, we’ll find a way to meet up with you and the others later. Now please, find Pietro and tell him that Wanda is with me, and tell Steve that Bucky is good as found.”

                “I’ll be sure to tell them, be safe…”

 

     After leaving the bedroom, they split into different directions with Bruce and Pepper going downstairs and Tony heading upward. Before Tony set out on his solo mission, he closed the door and placed a chair and positioned it under the knob so that way Killian would wake up and be locked from within. Then Tony continued by racing up a set of spiral stairs to enter the third floor, he quickly slunk against the wall behind a wardrobe, he peeped to see a few card soldiers patrolling in and out of various chambers. He at least knew these red knights aren’t the most intelligent, as long as they cannot see him; they won’t be able to arrest or murder him with cold blood. Tony instantly took out the shrinking potion, yet another present from Steve, and uncorked it to take a sip. He screwed the cap back on and stashed it back in his apron’s pocket and allowed himself to be reduced to the size of a hamster, he ran across to hide under the shade of a table to see the iron clad boots stamp by. Tony made a zigzag pattern to duck under the friendly darkness of expensive furniture or pricy sculptures, he managed to avoid any trouble as he finally faced the foot of the stairs. He knew it would take too long to hike up in his current state, he took out the white coco pastry that Bruce gave him and chewed on a morsel, for if he ate too much of it, he would probably grow into the equivalent of a giant. Tony returned to his normal height and tucked the rest of the dessert away; he quietly ascended the steps so he wouldn’t alert any attention from security. He felt a mixture of excitement and fear as he found himself in the fourth level; he looked around while jogging through the lengthy corridor, trying to find the door that Pepper told him about. Tony made a right turn and saw it was a short hall with a single Gothic door at the end, when Tony came closer, he noticed a strange multi-color mist was bleeding underneath it. He instantly went up to it and noticed it was locked up tight since he repeatedly felt the jam when pulling down the handle of the entrance. Tony saw that the door needed a key; he kicked the door out of frustration as it didn’t budge an inch, and he buried his hands into his apron’s pocket to feel the cool glass of the flask and the bulge of the cake inside the handkerchief. However, he was astonished when he felt something at the bottom; he took it out and saw it was an antique hair pin. He forgot that he put it inside; his mother gave it to him recently as a memento or a special treasure to think of her once he begins a new life with a husband and children. It was quite a gorgeous accessory since it was intended to be worn in weddings by the bride, it was made of a combination of brass alloys, it looked silver with cravings of swirls on its stick as on the end of it was a lovely phoenix with wings spread and encrusted with red rhinestones. Tony placed the narrow rod into the keyhole and began moving it within; he heard the positive sounds of clicking and the final sound of a whirl of a gear. He then twisted the handlebar of the door and was able to swing it open as he put away the precious heirloom. Tony then found himself facing a standing transparent capsule container; he was able to see Wanda Maximoff inside with her eyes closed as if she was in a deep slumber. Her mouth was covered by a mouth mask respirator that was removing her magic; her long luscious dark brown hair was parted right in the center as her locks waved within her prison. She wore a red leather jacket that had sleeves reaching to her elbows, she had on a pretty black dress with small buttons in the front, long socks that are a bit above her knees, and she had on matching army boots. It was notable that around her neck was a key shaped necklace that appeared exactly like the one Pietro owns. Tony saw a few ruffled fat tubes connecting from the container to some sort of generator, he went behind it and started to plug off the conducts to stop from Wanda getting her remaining power drained away. He then climbed the platform of the capsule and watched how it split in half to open like double doors, unleashing a gust of oxygen. Tony reacted quickly to catch Wanda in time for her to fall into his arms; the young woman was indeed beautiful and he had the thought that they could pass up to look like brother and sister by their similar features. Wanda slowly regained consciousness that she was able to stand up on her own, she opened her eyes and Tony was able to see how they seems to be the same color as Pietro, of a shiny blue-green.

                “Who are you, and where am I?” Wanda asked with confusion as Tony considered those valid questions considering she must have been trapped here for the longest time.

                “I’m Tony Stark; we’re here in the Red Queen’s castle.”

                “That’s right…she was stealing my magic…Stark? You mean from the prophecy?”

                “Oh you know about that too?”

                “Yes, my brother and I were waiting for your arrival in our home in the Village of Amalgams. We were to escort you to the White Kingdom under our protection; unfortunately we were captured by the Red Queen who used the Bandersnatch and Jubjub Bird against us.”

                “Well, Pietro has asked me to get you.”

                “My brother! Where is he? Is he all right—“Wanda began with anxiety as Tony took her hands in his and swung them like a child.

                “Yeah, he’s with my friends right now.”

                “Are we going to see him now? It has been so long…”

                “I promise we’ll get to him as soon as we can, but I have to rescue another friend of mine.” Tony explained as Wanda seemed a bit pained but she nodded her head understanding the situation.

                “If you would like my help, I’ll protect you with the remaining powers I have left.” Wanda offered as the two finally exited the room and started to run down the hallway.

                “I thought they were all gone?”

                “Not completely, the Red Queen has most of my magic in her possession, but I am strong enough to be your defense. Please consider it as my thanks for setting me free.”

                “Thank you Wanda, I think I’m going to need it.” Tony said gratefully as their frocks fluttered gracefully and their heels pounded against the stairway that they began to venture forward.

 

     Steve Rogers took his silver Claymore sword and hacked off the padlock of a cell within the castle basement. The whole area was filled with a thick dimness as the faint lights of lamps would rattle above on the ceiling with dust and crumbs of rock falling. He flung open the barred door to let out a handful of restless lions that instantly sensed that Steve was setting them free, they charged out with ferocity to help by leaping upon the horde of card soldiers. Loki unsheathed his saber sword to swipe across a metal box, making a large gash for rattlesnakes to slither out. Both he and Steve were cutting the bolts to let out all of Wonderland’s wild creatures, seeing the gallop of zebras, the flight of bats and pelicans, the Mome Raths, Mirror Birds, the swans, rhinoceroses, and many more fantastical beasts. Pietro Maximoff ran through a group of red knights and they all were immediately scattered by the pressure of his speed, he was extremely nimble that he was able to take each of their own spears and pierce them all each on their guts. Steve and Loki tossed away their helmets as they inhaled deeply for some air to travel in their lungs properly, and they decided to discard the weighty uniform of the Dusk Knight and remain in their regular clothes to be able to move in a faster pace.

                “This area is going to cave in soon if we don’t move.” Steve warned as he snapped his fingers and his hat appeared in his hand, he placed it on top of his head.

                “The only way of escape to the White Kingdom is if we go to one of the courtyards.” Pietro answered as he led the two men and the bewildered animals out of the cell block.

                “I’m going to assume that the Red Guard is also there to try and stop us.” Loki said with annoyance as his cat ears rotated slightly while they went upstairs to end up in the first floor within a hallway.

                “I never said it was going to be easy.” Pietro announced as they soon encountered a door leading to the outside, all of them saw how there were card soldiers already present in the garden. They also saw in dismay that Sharon Carter was standing on top of the large fountain that was in the center of the region. She looked fumed as she slammed the base of her scepter on the edge of the marble bowl for a piece of granite to tumble down.

                “You little traitor, how dare you bring that madman and mischievous cat to take away my subjects?! My own Blood Seeker turned against me; I was foolish to think that you had any potential!” Sharon shouted so loudly that it could seem that she can summon an earthquake by the orchestration of her voice.

                “Then you should never have taken away my sister!” Pietro bellowed back with wildness as his furious emotion fueled him to act rashly, he immediately jumped into the air, using his acceleration to become invisible to every roving eye. He aimed straight at Sharon, who actually was able to detect him by the abundance of magic she gathered from Wanda, she waved her hand in front of herself. Then everyone saw Pietro reappear again, but they saw that he was hit by a barrier that Sharon used to defend herself. He flew backwards, but he flipped rapidly around to land on his feet, digging his heels into the dirt to stop himself from crashing into the brick wall. Pietro had an angst expression when he recognized that move of the formation of force fields; he could feel his hands tightened in fists.

                “I must say your sister’s ‘Mutant Magic’ has been so helpful. I cannot wait to sap the last portion of it from her, and then she would be rendered useless, left for me to chop her head off.”

                “Just shut up!”

                “You will pay for every despicable thing you ever done; your cruelty has gotten far enough!” Steve roared out as he pointed the blade of his Claymore sword at her with the desire to execute justice.

                “What does a madman even know?!” Sharon laughed wickedly at him as Steve felt his light eyebrows cross; he kept his sanity level steady when all he had to do was remember how Tony Stark would listen and trust his every word, knowing someone looks beyond his mental condition.

                “They say that ‘no great mind has ever existed without a touch of madness’.” Steve countered rather efficiently as he, Pietro, Loki, and the Wonderland natives sprinted to attack the Red Guard.

 

    Tony Stark and Wanda Maximoff made it to the fifth floor with hearts quickening and adrenaline pumping through their veins by the nonstop running through the maze of halls. Tony led the way with Bruce’s directions in his mind, recalling to make a left as they swerved immediately into another wide passageway. Wanda instantly sensed evil auras that she purposely jogged faster to step in front of Tony and blocked him with her arm.

                “Allow me Mr. Stark.” Wanda respectfully said as they saw how each door of the corridor was broken down and out came one card soldier each. She made a fluid gesture with her hand and sent some red knights soaring through the crystal window that was all the way at the end of the hall, with the remaining she manipulated the fire of candles and the bulbs of overhead lamps to crack. It was a chaotic display of hot flames, bolts of electricity, and shards of glass that would kill off the remaining Red Guard through the consumption of heat, volts striking their vital organs, or sharp fragments puncturing weak points.

                “Wow, that’s some scary power right there.” Tony commented with amazement as he realized that this is her without her absolute authority.

                “Once the Red Queen is killed, I will be able to regain my full power again. You must remember that I have been stripped most of my abilities.” Wanda said as they resumed their journey passing by six doors, getting closer to their destined site.

                “Well, you’re in luck. In the end, I have to go against her.”

                “Then you need to have as much help as you can get, even from those who seem to side with the Red Queen.”

                “Is there something I need to know about Wanda?” Tony inquired curiously as they both paused in front of the twelfth door.

                “Yes, and it is in this treasure room. Please come with me for a second.” Wanda said as she gestured towards the splintered door, they went inside and saw it was completely filled with gold coins, fine jewelry, and rich garments. She hurriedly went to a huge stack of pearls and emeralds, and reached inside the hill to pull out a small treasure box. Wanda went back to place the chest in Tony’s hands and nodded her head for him to open it. Tony lifted the lid and felt his face crinkle into disgust and terror as he saw that inside was a large eyeball with a milky blue iris.       

                “Ugh! If this is a joke, I don’t find it funny.”

                “No, do you realize what you now have?”

                “A big nasty eye.”

                “This is the missing eye of the Bandersnatch, if you possess it, you can control it.”

                “I thought its loyalty has always been with the Red Queen?”

                “Never, for she gouged its eye, using it as a means to take possession over it and do her bidding.”

                “If I give the Bandersnatch’s eye back, it will work for me instead?”

                “That’s right. We should take one of Wonderland’s infamous beasts and have it help us go against the Red Queen.” Wanda said as Tony held on tight to the misleading treasure box, feeling a bit nervous in having to face the Bandersnatch sooner than he expected.

                “Good, now, let’s go get Bucky.” Tony concluded, they went out to dash pass the thirteenth entry and finally go inside number fourteen, it was a quick trip. It was a cold room that instantly Tony felt his own teeth chatter and saw his own breath come out as a puffy white cloud, he immediately ran to the side of an elevated platform when he saw the dark outline of what seemed like a human figure. He looked upon poor Bucky Barnes, lying on the steel surface, with wrists and ankles shackled, it was dreadful to see how there was blood oozing from his nostrils and underneath his left eyelid. Bucky also had the Red Queen’s crest branded on the back of his neck, and his right rabbit ear had a portion of its flesh ripped out.

                “Oh gosh, they were starting to torture him, and they branded him.” Tony said as he pushed two fingers upon his neck and was relieved when he felt a pulse. Wanda was sympathetic as she pulled off her left fingerless black glove and showed Tony that she too was deemed property of the Red Queen just like Bucky, Bruce, and her brother Pietro.

                “Sharon only sees Wonderland natives as chattel.” Wanda explained as she put back on the cloth as she studied the chains that bounded Bucky. Tony saw how Bucky slowly cracked open his eyes and noticed how his vision was a bit hazy at first, until he saw the lovely face of Tony Stark.

                “Tony? What are you doing here?” Bucky asked as his voice sounded a bit hoarse as Tony tried to soothe him by massaging his shoulder.

                “I came to get you out.”

                “You’re just as crazy as Steve, you shouldn’t be—“

                “No time for that now.” Tony interjected with his hand clamped over Bucky’s mouth, Wanda tried use her hex spells to obliterate the gray shackles, but the blasts dissipated and not a single scratch was on them.

                “They’re magic-resistant, I’m sorry Tony but I can’t seem to break them.”

                “It’s okay, we have plan B.” Tony responded as he held up his phoenix hair pin, he then locked picked each hole and liberated Bucky’s limbs from their icy clutch. Bucky sprang immediately to his feet, but he was a bit disoriented, that Tony instantly held him up in balance so he would not have to fall, using one hand still carrying the treasure box.

                “Ugh thanks, I got up too fast.” Bucky said as he screwed his eyes shut for a moment as he rubbed the center of his forehead as if he had a headache.

                “Will you be able to walk?” Tony asked as Bucky nodded and was able to stand on his own.

                “Yeah, and by the way, where is everybody?”

                “I don’t know, last I heard is that they were somewhere in the castle.” Tony replied uncertainly as he rested his chin on his folded fist. Wanda strolled up to the only window of the room, it was quite small, but she was able to see a drastic scene of violence erupt within the courtyard, seeing a battle between the Red Guard and those loyal to Queen Natasha, she realized that those are Tony’s companions.

                “Actually, they are below us. They are there, in this courtyard.” Wanda provided a clearer answer as Tony and Bucky were struck at the news.

                “What are we waiting for? Let’s get down there.” Bucky said as he was about to exit the chamber, but Tony grabbed him by the sleeve of his coat.

                “We’ll meet them there, but not yet. There is something we still need to do first.”

                “What is there left?”

                “We have to find the Bandersnatch, and if it goes right, we have a better chance in escaping with its help.” Tony said as he finally released his grip on Bucky who was no longer in a rush.

                “Mr. Stark, I know where they keep the Bandersnatch. Please, follow me.” Wanda said as Tony nodded, he and Bucky allowed Wanda to lead as they all hoped their friends were enduring the terrible fight with the Red Guard and manage to stay alive.

 

     Bruce Banner managed to collect all the oppressed servants from within the Red Queen’s castle, including the Colobus monkeys that are extremely fond of the kind Tony Stark. He was still carefully carrying Pepper Potts in his palms as she was able to sit up stiffly with arm still in a sling, Bruce directed the mild-tempered animal slaves to the passageway where the riot between Steve’s team and Sharon’s soldiers exploded. He had heard a bunch of ruckus and the bellows that either sounded human or beast-like, so he understood that is where Steve and the others are resisting against Sharon Carter, to break her containment strategy and run away to Queen Natasha’s kingdom.

                “If only I’ve known we were going to fight—“Pepper began as she felt guilty that she cannot really perform much with her busted limb and sore body.

                “Not to worry Miss Potts, Tony told me to take care of you, and that is what I am going to do.” Bruce replied cordially as Pepper was thankful for his understanding and compassion. Soon, they all ended up outside to witness the conflict rising as they saw multiple mixtures of soil, overturned grass, blood and pieces of armor fly in every possible trend. They were in awe and at repugnance when viewing the havoc, as the reticent group of servants were terrified that they hid behind Bruce and shuffled closer to him. Bruce kept a sharp eye and then felt his white bunny ears ticked by the pounding of fast feet and the slicing sound of a swinging sword, he was glad to see he found Pietro and Steve. They had their backs against one another and were fending off the spears of the card soldiers, when they manage to overcome their enemies, Bruce hurriedly approached them.

                “Ah! Mr. Maximoff and Mr. Rogers, I have a message for the both of you from Mr. Stark.”

                “From Tony?!” Steve said with exclamation as if the name brought more life into him, he never really met this Bruce before, but if Tony entrusted him with Pepper and an important memo, then he can be trusted.

                “Has he found my sister?” Pietro wasted no time asking his urging question.

                “Yes, and that includes Mr. Barnes as well.”

                “Just when you thought Tony couldn’t get even more wonderful.” Steve said with a sweet note as he could feel his own full lips arch to a blissful smile; this amazing man risked his own safety to rescue his childhood friend.

                “I am indebted to him; because of him I’ll be able to see Wanda again.”

                “Are they coming this way?” Steve asked as he was excited to see Bucky and Tony.

                “They should be here very soon.”

                “Unfortunately they don’t a choice, we can’t hold up for much longer. We must escape as soon as we can.” Pietro said as he threw down a Red Guard knight, Steve knew the white-haired male spoke the truth, they don’t know how much strength they have left to spare, when each of them are becoming weary and losing comrades. Steve could only hope for the best, as he was determined to persevere through this trial until he knows that Tony, Bucky, and Wanda have made it out of this castle.

 

    Wanda Maximoff steered Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes to the correct direction, they went out of a back door when they finally reached the first floor to enter a second courtyard that seems to be completely secluded. It was a vast area of white cobblestone as a large lone hut sat right in the middle; it was a simple building with a few holes on its rotting roof and the enormous solid oak door was barred in the front with two slabs of sturdy timber. They faced it with Tony feeling his nerves assail him ruthlessly as Bucky lifted the wooden wedges and cast them away; he clapped his hands for the dust to shake off.

                “The Bandersnatch is just inside; all you have to do is give its eye back.” Wanda gave instructions to Tony who hugged the treasure chest tightly for it to press against his bosom.

                “I have to go in alone?” Tony questioned sheepishly as his body slightly quaked as he had his fingers near his quivering rosy lips.

                “I’ll go in with you.” Bucky said plainly as he was going to go inside, but Wanda stopped him by putting her palm on his sternum with a shake of her head.

                “Mr. Stark must do this by himself, we don’t want to provoke the Bandersnatch, and it is more likely to attack when more people are present.”

                “But Wanda—“Tony began as he sounded like a frightened child; Wanda gave him an agonizing but an encouraging smile.

                “Go on now, we’ll be here. I promise we won’t let anything happen to you.” Wanda interrupted gently as Tony gulped loudly, he just had to put his faith on her and Bucky, the March Hare is physically strong and Wanda is gifted with destructive but unique magic. Tony hesitantly pushed open the entry and quietly went inside, he found himself in a shadowy residence with a few rays of sunlight from the thatched roof streak within. He was able to see that the whole place had bundles of hay as the poles and beams had old ropes hanging; he then heard an aggressive huff that forced him to freeze out of terror. Tony finally saw the Bandersnatch; it was a colossal hyena with a white winter coat imprinted with black dots, it has the face of a bull-dog with many rows of razor-sharp teeth. It was lying down with a choker around its thick neck and its paws with powerful claws were crossed underneath its bowed head, its long tail flickered restlessly. Tony came nearer and heard a tiny twig crunch underneath his shoe, the Bandersnatch’s round ears jerked at the noise and the beast instantly got up, Tony could feel as if his own heart was about to fail him when he only stood there watching the Bandersnatch patter up to him. He noticed how the large ringlets of chains restrained the creature and the fact that it was indeed missing one eye, on its right, it was a black empty socket. The Bandersnatch roared and revealed its fangs, strings of saliva dribbled down from its jaws; its coal black nose sniffed Tony with suspicion.

                “It’s okay big fella, I got something for you.” Tony mustered his courage as he took out the eyeball and held it out for the Bandersnatch. The hybrid monster’s mood shifted significantly, it seemed so tranquil with its nostrils no longer flaring, and it took the part with its claw, and dropped the eyeball into the vacant socket. The Bandersnatch was granted its full sight again; it soon humbled itself to Tony that it nudged him at his cheek for its fur to tickle him.

                “Good boy. Now, will you help me?” Tony said as the Bandersnatch seemed to have chosen him as its new master, it gave out an agreeable grumble. Tony considered the Bandersnatch as some sort of new pet for him, that he instantly took his phoenix pin and unlocked all the metallic yokes. The Bandersnatch purposely bowed lowly, Tony realized that it wanted him to climb on it. Tony climbed on top with some assistance since he felt the Bandersnatch boost him upward with its paw; he then sat on its back seeing how high he was from the ground.

                “Let’s pick up Wanda and Bucky.” Tony uttered as he felt the Bandersnatch move, they came out of the abandoned outhouse as Tony could not fathom how he now has one of Wonderland’s most dangerous creatures under his command.

                “There you are Tony, you took so long that I thought you were eaten.” Bucky teased with a playful grin as Tony made a sour expression.

                “Don’t make me tell Jarvis to eat you.”

                “Who the hell is Jarvis?”

                “Oh, well, I wanted the Bandersnatch to have a real name. I named it after my butler back at home.” Tony explained as he could not help but become sentimental, he has been a bit homesick lately and his loyal butler and friend was one of the few people he would want to see again.

                “I knew you could do it, you are the Bandersnatch’s—I mean Jarvis’s new master.” Wanda said as she was quite joyful of the triumph.

                “Come on you guys, hop on.” Tony offered as he patted Jarvis to kneel for his friends to board, he helped by pulling Wanda up and have her sit next to him. Bucky decided to sit behind Tony as he was a bit uneasy to be on the Bandersnatch.

                “I don’t know about this…” Bucky said as he seemed tense as Tony made a hearty laugh.

                “You better hold on to me, or you’ll be flying off of Jarvis.”

                “What!? No way—“

                “Just shut up and do it. We have to get a move on.” Tony responded as Bucky reluctantly perched his hands on Tony’s curvy hips. _Steve is going to kill me_ …! Bucky thought with apprehension as it was a compromising position; he can imagine Steve getting angry at him for putting his hands on Tony since the Mad Hatter has developed a bizarre habit of possession over Tony ever since he appeared in Wonderland. Tony gripped the tufts of Jarvis’s white pelt and muttered a few secretive words into the Bandersnatch’s ear; he requested the creature to seek out the scent of the Red Queen, for that would lead them to Steve, Pietro, and Loki. Jarvis broke into a sprint and made a U-turn to romp into another garden, smelling the stench of spilled blood and magic.

 

    The army of red card soldiers was increasing as Steve and his team of Wonderland natives was inflicted with heavy damage, Steve could not afford for anyone to lose his or her life. He fought his way through swarms of armored knights with the swing of his stained blade; he managed to grab Pietro by the shoulder to get his attention.

                “It’s too risky to continue this; we have to make our escape.” Steve said with a certain rush as he felt an enemy cut him on his cheek to leave a small gash.

                “But my sister—and Mr. Stark—“Pietro began as Steve shook his head.

                “Look, you go on ahead and lead everyone out of here. I’ll occupy the Red Guard and wait for Tony to come.”

                “That’s suicide, you don’t know what you’re—“

                “Just go already! Take them to the White Kingdom!” Steve yelled out as Pietro had no choice but to obey his command. Pietro placed his thumb and index finger in his mouth and made an echoing whistle to alert the Wonderland natives, signaling them to follow him. Bruce, Pepper, and the liberated creatures sped away to chase after the lightning quick Pietro who approached the castle wall. He swiftly leaped upward and slammed his foot against the stoned façade, for it to shatter with granite chunks tumbling down. The huge gap was enough room for all of them to exit, successfully running through the plains and head for the direction of Queen Natasha’s castle.

                “After them!” Sharon demanded as she swung her staff for the Red Guard to start pursuing the escapees, but Loki stayed behind with Steve and created a thick odious miasma to cause confusion and mislead them. The card soldiers were perplexed on where they should go as they couldn’t see well.

                “Loki, you have to go too.” Steve said as Loki was unsettled of the Mad Hatter’s decision to be alone, his tail whipped nervously when he noticed his hardened expression.

                “What are you planning?!”

                “You are the only one who can teleport fast enough, Queen Natasha needs to know we are all heading to her kingdom and the Red Guard might be in pursuit.”

                “I see, so she can get Commander Thor to meet us halfway and protect us in the journey.”

                “Exactly, now, please go.” Steve replied simply as Loki disappeared, Sharon struck down her scepter to force a gale to dispel the dreadful mist away for the Red Guard to see again. Sharon made a spiteful sneer as she noted how Steve Rogers was the only one left, all the card soldiers instantly encircled him with javelins pointing at him.

                “Such a shame, all your friends abandoned you.” Sharon responded with an emotionless tone as Steve made a deep growl in his throat. Suddenly, they heard a deafening roar, they saw the Bandersnatch appear behind the castle structure and instantly trample upon the Red Guard, Steve rapidly moved out of the way doing a one handed backflip. Once he resumed on his feet, he was flabbergasted at the sight of seeing Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes, and beloved Tony Stark sitting on the back of this savage beast. The Bandersnatch trotted up to Steve to allow the Mad Hatter to see the three, Steve could tell that Tony was the one who tamed the chimera by holding on to its chocker collar.

                “Oh good, I thought we were too late.” Tony said with a sugary smile as Steve was relieved to see Bucky alive and see Tony in his entire glorious splendor.

                “Always know how to make an entrance.”

                “Excuse me, have you seen Pietro?” Wanda asked kindly as she could not hide her concern since her brother was nowhere to be found.

                “It’s all right Miss Maximoff; he is in the White Kingdom. You’ll see him soon enough.” Steve answered as Wanda looked a bit more relaxed of the good news.

                “Come on Steve; get your butt up here.” Bucky ordered as Tony laughed in agreement, Steve shook his head of his friend’s same old crude humor. However, before Tony could tell Jarvis to lower himself, the poor Bandersnatch was speared on its shoulder by Sharon; she took one of her knights’ weapons and flung it across to injury Jarvis. The Bandersnatch boomed painfully as streams of blood swam down from the gory hole and stain its snow white fur, Tony gasped of the sneak attack as he wrenched out the lance with Jarvis whimpering of the deadly blow. Steve then saw Sharon was aiming her outstretched hand towards Tony; she made a crushing motion with her fingers as if she was suffocating someone. He saw how piercing icicles were darting towards the defenseless brunette who was occupied by Jarvis’s wound; even Jarvis was able to see the ice needles that were targeting his master. Jarvis made the effort to move out of the path and was near the exit that Pietro created earlier, Steve split the blue-white daggers that melted instantly. Sharon saw her chance and hurled a set of magic-resistant shackles to Steve, his sword was dropped and it vanished, for he was immediately brought to his knees with cuffs on his wrists and ankles. The enchanted chains squeezed his skin and they slightly burned him when he tried to unleash some of his magic, he gave out a bloodcurdling scream of the heat scorching his flesh.

                “STEVE! NO!” Tony shrieked out of misery and angst as he tried to get off of Jarvis, but Bucky wrapped his arms around him tightly so he wouldn’t be so foolish to charge back.

                “I can’t let them have you. You must leave me.” Steve shouted as Tony realized that the Mad Hatter was sacrificing himself to let them escape, creating this agonizing diversion as a way to protect them from harm.

                “Don’t leave me—!”

                “I won’t, I promise!” Steve responded with a crack in his voice as he was in a frenzy of troubling emotions, he hated the sight of seeing Tony in this wretched state. Then, Sharon Carter jumped down from the marble fountain and instantly took her rod and struck it against Steve. It hit him against his right cheek making blood splurge out into torrents, crawling down his chin and forming a puddle on the limestone walkway and his hat toppled off his head. It was so brutal that Steve collapsed hard on the ground, pounding his skull mercilessly for him to lose consciousness and start bleeding out droplets from his damaged temples, he lied motionless with bleakness in his eyes and his black pupils shrank so small by the shock. Tony cried out his name over the top of his lungs, tearing apart his vocal cords and leaving no oxygen to breathe in his air sacks. He couldn’t stop repeating how he does not want Steve to desert him; Jarvis could sense his master’s hysteria that he had no other choice but to spring away from the awful scene. They were out of the Red Queen’s castle and plunged into the dry lands; Bucky bit the inside of his cheek as he burrowed his fingers harder into Tony’s waist. Wanda was heartbroken, her brother Pietro is safe, but in exchange, Tony lost Steve. She rubbed his back with a touch of empathy as she could feel his bones and flesh shudder under his loud sobbing. Tony could not stop lamenting as the crystal blue tears burst and trickled down his smooth curved face, his once beating heart has seemed to stop functioning, as if it was left behind to lie near the chest of the valorous Mad Hatter, for Steve is gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve has played the sacrifice card and Tony is heartbroken by it. Until next chapter!


	6. Hearts On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony feels like no one wants to help him rescue Steve. Meanwhile, all of Steve's secrets are exposed.

    The Bandersnatch trekked through the acrid wastelands to vanish from the Red Kingdom territory with sharp claws scarring the earth; he finally slowed its pace when they arrived to a region filled with lush green blades of summer grass. Tony Stark has not paused from his grieving as he could not remove the ghastly image of Steve Rogers sprawled onto the concrete with a pool of his own ruby red blood staining the gray granite footpath. His voice was parched and it throbbed bitterly for he would not stop sputtering about Steve, he was reduced to whispering his name and let his silent tears roll down the arcs of his hot cheeks. Tony had his eyes closed for a lengthy period of time, making his long black eyelashes darker as his teeth gritted of this unbearable pain consuming him alive. No one uttered a single word; Bucky could only shake his head sadly with his hands circling Tony’s sides, quietly thinking how Steve is too much of an altruistic fool, who sometimes does not realize that these unselfish actions hurt those who care for him. Wanda Maximoff wished she knew what to say, she could already see how much Tony is so fond of the Mad Hatter, she could only place her hand on top of Tony’s and try to ease his sorrow. Soon, Bucky and Wanda looked up to see a muscular man with long golden hair that flows to his shoulders with striking blue eyes and with a fine beard on his handsome face; he wore an entire white armored suit that is heavily cladded. He trotted up to them on a porcelain white horse with a companion riding beside him. This other male has short light brown hair as strands were swerved in a vertical motion above his head, his keen sky blue eyes were filled with confidence, and he was dressed in the same uniform as the head knight, he had a quiver of arrows and a bow strapped on his back.

                “Ah, you three must be Mr. Stark, Mr. Barnes, and Miss Maximoff. Queen Natasha has sent us to escort all of you to the White Kingdom.” The man with sun yellow hair said with a pleasing accent as he had a large smile, he pulled his reins for his horse to stand in front of the gigantic Bandersnatch.

                “Yes, and may I ask who the two of you are?” Wanda questioned as she was a little shocked that Tony did not react at all, he continued to stare blankly with his head low.

                “I am Commander Thor, and this is Clint Barton, my Second-In-Command.” Thor introduced as Clint nodded as his greeting.

                “So how far until we get to Natasha’s castle.” Bucky inquired as they began to move again with Thor and Clint positioned on both flanks of the Bandersnatch.

                “We’ll get there in no time.” Clint responded as he and Thor kept a wary eye for any sight of an ambush, as they all traveled together to enter the White Kingdom.

 

Queen Natasha’s castle was certainly a gorgeous structure with blue tile roofs, spiral towers made of the purest marble, as there were segmental and horseshoe arches as openings, and Ionic and Corinthian pillars. They all strolled down the flagstone pathway with lovely cherry blossom trees planted on both flanks of the trail. The pink petals danced in the light breeze as they went through an elliptical shaped tunnel to encounter the stone paver walkway that led a few steps to the white double doors that lied behind a polished gate. The three travelers got off of Jarvis the Bandersnatch, Bucky carried Tony off like a forlorn child, letting his legs wrap around his waist and arms thrown to hug his neck. Once they were on the ground, Tony unraveled himself from Bucky, he was still in a depressed mood, but he managed to walk alongside his friends and the queen’s military officials. Jarvis lied on his belly to take a rest as he growled softly while licking his bloody shoulder. All five members of the group went directly inside the throne room, it was a huge chamber with spotless checkered floors that look transparent and walls made out of blue rock. The columns look crystal blue with matching drapes drawn back for the diamond pattern windows to let in a glow of warm light, with tall nickel silver candle holders sitting in the corners. Upon the small steps, there was a cerulean blue throne with a regal woman sitting on it and a stern looking man standing near her. It was Queen Natasha; her fiery red hair touched her backside with wavy locks as her bangs were brushed to the right above her thin eyebrow, her eyes were a serene blue but were tinged by a bit of green. Her royal white dress had see-through sleeves; it had a bodice style with a thick skirt to touch the floor, both her lips and fingernails were painted with a dark red. The man is Nicolas Fury, he is the queen’s head counselor, and he has a black eye patch on his left eye. He had on a simple garb with brown trousers, boots, dark sophisticated robes with leather straps on the front, a cape flowed down with his hood on his head. He was smoking a parejo cigar and it was noticeable that he has black caterpillar antennas. Thor and Clint immediately bowed on one knee in front of Natasha as the three others stood behind them.

                “Your Majesty, your guests have arrived.” Clint announced as he and Thor resumed back on their feet and stepped aside for the queen to look at Wanda, Bucky, and Tony.

                “It’s good to see that all of you are here.” Queen Natasha remarked as the statement incited Tony for him to finally rupture into a disarray of frenzied emotions.

                “Are you blind?! Steve’s not here!” Tony screamed out making his foot stamp on the limonene, he knew he wasn’t supposed to be so rude to an important figure such as Natasha, but his bruised sentiments are suffocating him.

                “Don’t you have any manners, boy? This is the queen you are speaking to—“Fury started to lecture but Natasha placed her hand on his arm.

                “It’s all right Fury, let him be.”

                “I’m going back for him, I don’t give a damn what happens to me!” Tony shouted out furiously as he spun around on his heel to march out of the throne room and climb back on Jarvis to get the Mad Hatter back.

                “You’re being too hasty Anthony. It is too dangerous to go back without any assistance.” Natasha called out as Tony paused making her look at his back.

                “Then help me rescue him.”

                “Sharon is expecting for us to ambush her. I apologize, but the earliest we can possibly attack is at dawn.”

                “But Steve—! “

                “Sharon is planning to behead him for morning execution. We might have some time to stop it, but I cannot guarantee it, so I’m afraid you must wait.”

                “I never asked for any of this…!” Tony sobbed as he at last ran off to exit the main chamber and onto the entrance of the castle. The watery tears blurred his vision as he went down the steps with hand over his mouth to prevent himself from bellowing in agony again. Jarvis lifted his head from his paws and saw his master sprint up to him, Tony went on his knees in front of the Bandersnatch, he embraced the chimera and buried his face against the animal’s, crying and gripping the light pelt.

                “I just want him back!” Tony wailed as he could feel Jarvis smother his charcoal black nose against him, making a sympathetic whine as he enveloped Tony with the fold of his claw. Tony felt as if no one desired Steve to return as badly as him, his heartstrings snapped at this never-ending despair, for happiness vanished along with Steve.

 

Every person in the throne room was in complete silence of the scene, Tony’s outburst made a hurtful impression, and all their empathy was cast on him.

                “Maybe I should check up on him…” Bucky said as he cleared his throat as he watched Queen Natasha shake her head in disapproval.      

                “He needs his space; I don’t think he wants to be bothered.”

                “Poor Mr. Stark…” Wanda muttered under her breath as she made a shaky sigh, then she saw Fury whisper a few words into the queen’s ear.

                “Oh of course. Please Wanda and Bucky, come closer.” Natasha mentioned as she made a gesture for them to approach her, they obeyed and watched her stand in front of them. She took Wanda by her left hand and removed her fingerless black glove; Natasha saw the Red Queen’s symbol on the dainty skin. Natasha rubbed her fingertips across for the insignia to disappear; she went to Bucky and wiped her hand against the nape of his neck to erase the atrocious brand. Wanda gazed at her own hand with amazement that she is officially no longer the Red Queen’s property as Bucky touched the area where the imprint use to reside.

                “Wow, thanks Natasha—I mean Your Majesty.” Bucky commented as Natasha made a small smile at the two.

                “It’s no problem; I have also done the same thing to Bruce and Pietro.”

                “Pietro! Please Queen Natasha, may I see my brother?” Wanda asked as she felt excited to be with her twin again.

                “Yes, he’s in the garden.” Natasha instructed and instantly Wanda took off running out of one of the side doors. Bucky was grateful when Queen Natasha sent him to a guest bedroom to recover and be attended by physicians to treat his wounds.

 

Wanda Maximoff ended up outside in a Elizabethan garden seeing two large trees positioned on either side sprouting with magenta little flowers as hedges were cut into oval shapes to encase precious small blue-purple forget-me-not buds. She walked upon the cobblestone pavement that splits into three different directions; she decided to continue on the center path to see up ahead was a limestone statue of a gallant white knight that was encircled by a low row of posts. Then she felt paralyzed when she saw the backside of a tall figure standing in front of the sculpture, she placed her hand over her pounding heart to feel it bounce in cheerfulness.

                “Pietro?” Wanda spoke up as she watched the individual turn around; it was indeed her dearest brother. His feathery snow white hair drifted elegantly by the breath of the wind as she could see how his eyes broaden, making it seem as if he is seeing a hopeful mirage.

                “Sister.” Pietro said with a warmness brewing inside of him, Wanda made a joyful cry and ran to her twin who had his arms open wide for her. She embraced Pietro who tightly coiled his strong arms around her; he finally made a blissful smile, exposing his bleached white teeth. Wanda laid her head on his sturdy chest and could hear the jolly melody that his heart was beating, she squeezed the back of his jacket with tension and to make sure it wasn’t an illusion, and not to let go ever again. She could not help but close her eyes and feel a few happy drops of water swim down her cute round face; she could feel her brother ruffled through her hair affectionately, letting her beautiful strands of hair cascade gracefully. Pietro swallowed thickly as his eyes felt a bit wet, he kissed her tenderly on top of her head and made a long trembling sigh.

                “I missed you brother.” Wanda whispered with a loving tone in her kind voice as she feels as if she can sleep so peacefully within the lock of Pietro’s arms.

                “I missed you more…” Pietro responded as he loosened his hold for him and Wanda to look at one another, he tapped the end of her nose with his index finger as she made a giggle.

                “Now, we can be together like we always have.” Wanda said as she wrapped her appendages around Pietro’s neck, pulling him lower for the crests of their foreheads to touch.

                “Yes Wanda, forever.” Pietro replied as he felt a traitorous tear slide down his cheek bone, Wanda took her thumb and wiped it away from her brother’s attractive visage. Pietro made a small chuckle as he cupped Wanda’s rosy cheeks with his large hands; he planted a gentle kiss on her fair forehead. They started to walk together side-by-side holding hands as a few glossy leaves and the pink-purple petals of flowers fluttered passed them, they went around the statue to go on a second lane.

                “I wonder if Mr. Stark will be okay.” Wanda said suddenly as she could not hide her concern, she felt a light squeeze from her brother’s long fingers.

                “He won’t be, not when Steve is in captivity.”

                “It’s sad to think that Mr. Stark was the one who brought us back together and lost Mr. Rogers in the process. It was a risk they should have not made.”

                “The thing is that none of us, not even Mr. Stark knew that the events were going to result in this.” Pietro reasoned as his sister found truth in the statement, but it still does not erase the great pity she has for Tony.

                “Come on, let’s go look for him.” Wanda said as she took the lead by dragging her brother, he complied to go with her since at this point he is willing to do anything she asks. The reunited twins decided to locate Tony within the White Kingdom, and possibly try to heal his inner wounds.

 

Within the castle of the Red Kingdom, in the ninth floor was an entire huge cell block, but there was only one prisoner in the end of the hallway in the last jail cell. The whole area was lighted dimly with faint candles with its wax melting down the lofty Gothic candleholders as two Red Guard knights were positioned in front of iron bars. Within the chamber was Steve Rogers, his wrists and ankles were cuffed with magic-resistant shackles, the chains were attached to the grimy walls, but he is able to move his limbs to a certain extent. He was sitting quietly with his hat next to him upside down; he then took out a spool of thread with a needle, and including the adorable teddy bear that Tony told him to keep safe with its missing arm that he found in the ruins of Hope Town. Steve wet the tip of the filament with the tip of his tongue and inserted it into the sowing pin; he placed the arm near where the stuffed animal’s cotton stuffing was spilling out. He bore the spike into the soft exterior and began sowing back the limb, watching the string connect and pull itself together. Steve made a gloomy sigh as he had a terrible thought that he might not have the chance to give this bear back to Tony, he snapped the fiber in half with a nip from his teeth. He placed his supplies back in his hat and held the completed teddy bear with both arms and all, he could feel a few tears fill his sockets, thinking he won’t be able to see the way Tony will be so content. To watch the way his silky apple red lips stretch into a perfect smile and the cute gaps near the corners of his mouth, and possibly Tony embracing him or even granting him one divine kiss. Steve bit his slick bottom lip as he circled his thumbs on the smooth furry belly of the toy; he finally felt a few watery droplets dribble down his handsome countenance and dangle precariously along his chiseled jawline.

                “I’ll never get the chance to tell him that I love him…” Steve whispered with his strong vocals cracking with desolation as he closed his eyes for a brief moment to place his noble forehead on the teddy bear’s pleasant face. He barely got the courage to admit to himself that he has fallen in love with Tony Stark, this aching desire to have him to himself as Steve’s wretched tears were multiplying. All this time, he has been concealing his true emotions, to the point of denial that he has grown passionate for this magnificent human being. The Stark beauty is simply pure and blessed with pulchritude and with such a benevolent heart, he is irresistible, and it is not surprising that so many men yearn for him to be their lover. Steve has been magnanimous all his life, growing up in humble origins, working in a hatter shop that both his parents left him when they died. To be raised in a poor family and working in his father’s hat market, he has never once been self-centered, always giving and never taking, but for perhaps one time he would like to do something for himself. The only thing he wants to be selfish about is in regards to Tony, everyone else can keep their treasures and their supremacy, but all he craves for is the love from a beautiful brunette who radiates like the morning sun and washes away all the guilt and insanity within him like a cleansing flood. If by some miracle he survives this ordeal, he promises himself that he will tell Tony the truth, though he is quite afraid, because he believes that Tony would reject him. It is difficult and asking too much from Tony to love a madman such as him, especially with a background of being in poverty for the majority of his lifespan. He has two aspects of him that tarnishes his chances on snagging a beloved like Tony; he is poor and a lunatic. Steve wiped his tears with the back of his hand and breathed lowly, deciding that if he somehow avoids the execution, he will tell Tony how much he earnestly loves him.

Steve Rogers stiffened when he heard the creak of the oak door open, he quickly place the recovered teddy bear back inside his enchanted hat and flipped it right side up. He saw Sharon Carter approach his cell, accompanied with the sly Aldrich Killian, the Red Queen’s commander stayed outside while the Red Guard unlocked the prison hold for Sharon to enter with her treacherous scepter in hand. She stood in front of the seated Mad Hatter who would not dare look upon her wickedness; he merely glanced at the left to study the moldy partition.

                “As you may already know, you shall be sentenced to execution in the morning.”

                “Then, there was no point for you to tell me something I am aware of.” Steve responded with a serious tone in his no-nonsense voice as he slowly massaged his temples as if he has a headache, he touched the blood that dried on his skin.

                “Snarky, aren’t we? People like you—“

                “People like me? What is that supposed to imply?!”

                “Simply as those who waste space, have no place in the hierarchy of life. Those who make hats as a profession are impoverished and insane fools.”

                “Just because I was a hat maker before becoming Queen Carol’s advisor doesn’t give you the right—“

                “Your existence is vile, just like your parents, who died of disease, leaving you to corrupt yourself to manage a tacky hat shop. That place created you as the monster you are today.”

                “So you know about what was the first cause that contributed to my insanity…”

                “Everyone does, by producing felts for hats; you have exposed yourself to too much mercuric nitrate. Yet, you have been affected with heavy doses in such a long period of time, strangely enough, no physical symptoms arose.”

                “Yes…my insanity was given birth by mercury poisoning. Queen Carol’s murder only unleashed the insanity, coming in contact with this toxin has only contaminated my mind and not my body.”

                “And that explains why you are dubbed as the ‘Mad Hatter’. If you didn’t come from such a poor class and possess such a warped mind, you would have been the King of the Red Kingdom, my king and my lover.” Sharon said with a venomous purr in her malevolent vocals, but she was irritated how he still would not look at her.

                “I rather die a thousand deaths than be with someone like you.” Steve grouched as he could feel his own fingers dig into the dark sand and concrete of the ground.

                “Is that so, then who would want an underprivileged maniac like you. Not even the pretty little Stark boy would settle with a hatter.” Sharon mentioned on purpose, as she smirked when she noticed how Steve seemed paralyzed and he made a menacing glare at her. Killian heard the Red Queen mentioned Tony that he could not help but eavesdrop in the conversation.

                “Tony is not like you at all, he has a heart.” Steve responded with a frigid growl as his chains slightly rattled by his limbs that were shuddering out of odium.

                “Are you really insinuating that this man is better than me?”

                “Better? No, he puts you out of existence.” Steve delivered a brutal retort that it seemed like a slap on the face, as he was secretly delighted how Sharon stabbed the bottom of her staff to hit the floor creating a fissure.

                “Once I take his life, what you have said will be proven false.” Sharon was completely furious as she detected a strange aroma that contains the scent of Tony Stark. She soon found that the source was the crown of flowers decorated around Steve’s hat that sat near his foot, out of spite; she picked up the cap and ripped out the hand woven garland. Steve felt his mouth utter an aggrieved gasp as he saw Tony’s gift ruined, petals and stems were torn and broken off, smashed against the dust on the ground. Sharon dropped his hat in the middle of the pulverized plants with a vicious flare from her nostrils, she had enough of the Mad Hatter, and she stormed out of the cell with a red knight locking the barred gate again with the Red Queen returning to her throne room. Steve detested her even more as he was overcome with dejection as he scooped up the colorful mangled petals and watched them sail down sadly from his palm like hopeless dreams. However, Steve noticed how Aldrich Killian was still in the cell block; the Knave of Hearts strolled up to stand in front of the metallic divider with a cunning grin.

                “I know that fragrance that is emitting from those flowers. Mmm, the smell of Mr. Stark…” Killian spoke up in a slight daze as he closed his eyes for a moment to inhale the delectable odor.

                “How do you know about him?” Steve questioned with a sinking feeling as he could feel his right eyebrow crinkle upward in suspicion, Killian began to laugh uncontrollably.

                “That aroma when tasting that perfect skin…damn, what I would give to have him under me again…” Killian stated with a burning lust in the pit of his stomach as he swiped his own bottom lip with his eager tongue, remembering the appetizing flavor of the impeccable flesh.

                “You did not just—! “ Steve began with a rage as he slowly rose to his feet with fists curling angrily.

                “He was so close to being mine, I was near in having his sweet virginity.” Killian acknowledged with an immoral snicker as the devious leer widened. Steve felt his sea blue eyes harden to ice, he snarled like a rabid wolf, and instantly ran towards the barred wall and thrust out his murderous hands to grab Killian and choke him to death; the ringlets of his shackles reverberated viciously. It was noted that the façade slightly jolted when the gray chains were jerked with such a belligerent force.

                “I swear I’ll bite your head off! You son of a—“ Steve screamed out as Killian was able to move a few paces back to see the Mad Hatter wrathfully reach for him through the spaces between the metal poles, but it was futile since he was fettered.

                “Once the Red Queen destroys the White Kingdom and takes over Wonderland, I’ll take dearest Anthony and finish the job. Mark my words; I’ll have my way with him, and this time, his chastity will be fully mine.” Killian interjected as he made a smug while watching Steve tightly grip the steel bars, baring his fangs like a vengeful beast. Killian made one last malicious chuckle and strolled out of the cell block in a haughty stride, leaving Steve to fume and make constant hostile shrieks, he banged the metal slabs out of frustration that they started to vibrate nervously by his sheer strength. Steve slunk down to his knees and picked up a pink petal from a Gladiolus plant that was from the wreath of flowers made for him, seeing how it was split right in half. He could feel his tendons strain and the waves in his mind drifting askew, his sanity was slipping as he grasped the soiled petal in his palm as if he was in pain, and Steve could feel his madness start to leak out…    

 

Tony Stark was leaning his body halfway against a stainless steel outdoor handrail that had fancy engravings of intertwined loops, with his arms crossed on the top. He looked upon the crystal pool that had lily pads floating and ducks swimming in it, as a gorgeous waterfall gushed out the purest hydrogen from between the cliffs of a rock wall. Tony decided to change locations to isolate himself and allow the servants from the White Kingdom heal Jarvis’s wound. He then straightened his posture to stand correctly, he peered at the flower bracelet Steve made for him, and he ruffled through the soft petals, especially through the frilly ones of the red carnations. Tony could feel his eye sockets swell with an abundant of fresh tears; he pressed his cherry red lips together, he felt weak, for he has not stop the overflow of transparent droplets trickle down the arcs of his high cheek bones. He would find himself in the same position for hours with his blank stare fixed in a single direction; he never realized how the minutes and hours were ticking by. It was already dusk, the warm color of scarlet- orange was highlighted across the vast sky, and the air was turning colder, a small breeze rumpled through for the skirt of the blue gown and the tails of his apron’s bow to flutter in an elegant motion. Tony ignored the chilly atmosphere nipping on his defenseless flesh as it bothered him that he cannot take back Steve in this exact moment from the Red Kingdom, it is rash, but he cannot help what he feels, Steve has done so much for him, he is a good man and he does not deserve this. He watched how a tear drop fell and land within the pond to create a small ripple on the clear surface; he made a long shuddering sigh. Wanda and Pietro Maximoff were able to find Tony by himself in this courtyard; they study him from a distance and were disheartened when noticing how he is still in a grief-stricken state.

                “It looks like he’s not getting any better.” Pietro said as Wanda nodded her head sadly, she clutched her brother’s hand tighter.

                “We should say something to him, anything to lift his spirits.” Wanda replied as she took a few steps forward and saw how Pietro released her hand.

                “You go; I’m no good in these types of situations.”

                “Are you sure?”

                “Yes, I’ll stay here. Go ahead sister.” Pietro concluded as he gestured with his hand to encourage her to go and attempt to comfort Tony. Wanda comprehended as she does recall how Pietro is not much of a consoler, but he only exposes his real emotions and dreams only to her, since nobody really does matter to him. He crossed his arms against his strong chest and watched Wanda leave; she joined Tony’s side quietly as she gripped the metallic rods of the handrail.

                “You don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to. I thought you can use some company.” Wanda explained as she saw how Tony glanced at her, noting she was examining the small rainbow that shone at the rushing waterfall.

                “I just feel so guilty…I mean I should have been the one captured and sentenced for execution. Steve took the fall…” Tony croaked with melancholy as he felt Wanda gently touched his shaky shoulder.

                “I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but Steve is your sole protector. Not only did he do it out of duty, but from what I can see is that he truly cares for you. He’ll do anything to keep you safe, even if it means trading his life to preserve yours.”

                “But, I don’t want him to die; I want him to live for me. Steve is a person; he has every right to live like everyone else.”

                “The fact is that you are probably the first person he has ever met that disregards his madness and treat him so kindly. It is no surprise that Steve is loyal and has affection for you.”

                “Affection…for me…” Tony repeated the line in a pensive tone as he felt pink blush powder his cheeks as he could not help but look at the crimson carnation flowers of the bracelet on his wrist with their romantic meaning, was Steve trying to confess something to him after all this time?

                “There you are, I have been looking for you.” It was Steve’s melodious voice calling out soothingly to him; Tony felt his entire body become immobile for it was directly behind him. Tony could feel his own breath shorten as he grasped the center of his chest to control his aching heart that was thrashing riotously beneath the layer of fabric and flesh.

                “Steve? Is that you? “Tony began with a soft tenor in his vocals, feeling this sudden hope and happiness revives inside, he turned quickly to see the handsome Mad Hatter, but Tony felt his own mouth curve downward in woe, his tomato red lips parted slightly and his eyes glistened with the light sheen of water.

                “You look disappointed to see me.” It was Loki approaching Tony and Wanda, speaking in Steve’s low pleasing voice with the same broad grin on his pale face and his gray cat tail wiggling. Tony stumbled back out of dejection as he quickly grabbed the handrail from falling; he had his hand covering his speechless mouth.

                “How dare you talk with his voice…” Tony answered with heartbreak when he removed his own hand; he shook his head at the tricky half-cat of his cruel joke.

                “I would not have guessed it would fool you so easily—“Loki responded still using Steve’s masculine vocals, as Tony desired so badly to slap him so hard for his insensitivity, desperately he tried to exercise self-discipline.

                “Stop using his voice!” Tony shouted out as his hands tightened into furious fists, Wanda perched her hands on his shoulders as she gave a disapproving glare at Loki.

                “This is no laughing matter, you’re hurting Mr. Stark.” Wanda scolded as she did not want Tony to react to his angry feelings; even she was trying to control her urge to cast a hex spell on Loki as punishment.

                “I am not the blame for this. None of us knew that Steve was going to allow himself to be captured.” Loki responded with his original devious voice as he failed to recognize earlier that he was injuring Tony by tormenting and tricking him with the Mad Hatter’s vocals.

                “Yes, but it doesn’t give you the right to be so insensitive.” Wanda replied as she had to balance Tony to prevent him from falling by wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

                “All right, I know my mistake now, but have you spoken with Queen Natasha? Didn’t she provide you help to rescue Steve?”

                “She has, but unfortunately she is lending her service with terrible timing. By the time her troops set out to the Red Kingdom, it will be too late, Steve will be killed.” Wanda explained as she heard Tony wince like an infant.

                “Then what are we to do? The Red Queen will not delay the execution for us to have a chance to save him.” Loki simply stated with arms folded across his chest, Tony suddenly felt his energy restore within his weary body for he had an epiphany pop in his mind.

                “That’s what we will do!” Tony said ecstatically as he immediately sprang to Loki and pulled on his arms.

                “What are you talking about?” Wanda questioned as she was just as stunned as Loki of this fiery enthusiasm.

                “Loki, you can transform or even make copies right?”

                “You know full well that I can.”

                “Go to the Red Kingdom and free Steve. Just make a replica of him and both of you make your escape.”

                “It sounds good, but you forget one thing. How am I supposed to liberate him from magic-resistant shackles?”

                “Here, take this. Just lock pick each one.” Tony instructed as he took out his phoenix pin and placed it in Loki’s palm; the half-human looked at it for a while and slipped it in his cloak’s pocket.

                “We finally have a plan. Now, what would you be doing Mr. Stark?” Loki asked curiously as he watched Tony place his hand on Wanda’s shoulder with an optimistic smile.

                “I don’t need Natasha’s army to get Steve back.”

                “Yes, for he has my help. I’ll go with you.” Wanda said as she watched Tony nod at her with a bright smile.

                “If you are going sister, so will I.” Pietro spoke up as he was able to hear the entire conversation; he slipped away from the cool shadows of the trees and stood next to Wanda.

                “You’re gonna help me too Pietro?” Tony inquired as he felt the white-haired mutant clasp the side of his neck and rubbed it reassuringly.

                “You’ve kept your promise to me, now it is time for me to repay the debt.”

                “Thank you everyone.”

                “When will you like for us to leave?” Wanda asked as the three supernatural beings faced and encircled their leader.

                “We’re gonna keep this a secret. So, we’ll sneak out and climb on Jarvis at exactly two in the morning at the front gate.” Tony instructed as they listened carefully and was determined to follow the plan. It was settled that it will be just the four of them to rescue the Mad Hatter, the risk was high, but they have to try to bring him back.

 

It was two in the morning as the sky was still smoky with a dim darkness, the air turned frostier and crisp as the entire White Kingdom was in a deep slumber. Tony exited out of the castle’s double doors as quietly as he could and went outside where the nippy breeze welcomed him with a cold breath. His pearly teeth chattered nervously as he rubbed his hands rapidly together to produce a bit of heat on his chilled skin. He pattered down the tiny steps of the entrance and saw Loki, Pietro, and Wanda standing near the Bandersnatch, the hybrid creature was standing on all fours with a long white drape wrapped around his shoulder wound. Tony greeted his companions as he walked straight up to Jarvis and patted the beast’s injured foreleg.

                “Do you think you’ll be able to take us to the Red Kingdom?” Tony questioned as the Bandersnatch’s nostrils huffed and he nuzzled against his master affectionately, letting Tony know that he is capable of the task.

                “We’re ready when you are.” Wanda said, she and Tony boarded on the Bandersnatch and sat side-by-side.

                “Come on Pietro, get on.” Tony motioned with a wave of his arm; Pietro shook his head and tapped his toes against the concrete ground.

                “No thanks, I’m faster on my feet.”

                “Okay, your loss on a fun ride.”

                “I’ll see all of you soon enough. I’ll just be transporting so I can reach Steve in time.” Loki said as he was about to take his leave, but Tony made intriguing inquiries.

                “Now that I think about it, how come you can’t transport us all to the Red Kingdom? Or even free Steve and transport him here?”                    

                “If it were that simple I would have brought the Mad Hatter back a long time ago. I hate to even say this, but my powers have limitations, especially when Sharon has stolen Miss Maximoff’s all-powerful magic and casted defense spells in her domain.”

                “Well, I guess we better stick to my original plan then.” Tony responded as he was a bit disappointed that Sharon has even placed restrictive hexes to prevent from Loki’s tricks and magic to take full effect.

                “I’m sure you’ll find Steve in one of the upper floors of the castle. The Red Queen keeps her extra cells there.” Pietro advised as Loki’s gray cat ears twitched.

                “Then I’m off, let’s just hope all this works out.” Loki said with a hopeful but crooked smile, he then suddenly vanished. Tony made a small sharp whistle that signaled the Bandersnatch to start running down the marble pathway, Pietro decided to jog in the same pace for a while before shooting into a disappearing sprint. They drew near the exit of the kingdom and saw a single figure in the middle of the road, on the spot that led to the wastelands. The team actually stopped in front of the individual and recognized that it was Commander Thor, they were not sure if he was blocking their way or attempting to change their minds on going this perilous mission.

                “Departing so soon Mr. Stark?” Thor asked as he had his beefy arms akimbo against his strong chest, Tony noticed that his sword was still in its sheath and his bulky steel hammer was still strapped alongside his waist.

                “Look, don’t try to stop me, I’m gonna do this—“

                “I am not here to impede you rather that I pray that good fortune is bestowed upon you instead. What you are doing is noble.”

                “Oh wow, thanks. Not exactly what I was expecting.”

                “Fair Stark, I offer you my strength. It is against Queen Natasha’s word, but I am willing to storm the castle of Red Queen and fight with you.”

                “That’s very nice of you Commander Thor, but I think it wouldn’t be smart to take you with me.”

                “How perplexing, why is that?”

                “I don’t want you to get into any trouble with Natasha. Besides, you are needed here, the White Kingdom is not entirely safe, and the Red Queen could ambush this place any minute.”

                “I understand. Are you sure you won’t be desiring for my services?”

                “I’m pretty sure; I’m not looking to start another fight in the Red Queen’s castle. I just want to get Steve out of there alive. Besides, I already have Wonderland’s strongest people with me.” Tony said with an optimistic smile, he spoke the truth that Wanda and Pietro are both powerful mutants, and they alone are worth more than thousands of trained soldiers.

                “Mr. Stark is safe in our hands.” Pietro remarked as he glanced upward at Tony who happily nodded at him, placing his life and trust on him and his sister.

                “I shall be at ease knowing he is guarded by those who were born from the Village of Amalgams, the truly gifted are raised there.” Thor commented graciously as it flattered the twins to be acknowledged in such a civil manner.

                “Be sure to tell Queen Natasha as well, I’m certain she would be concerned for us.” Wanda mentioned as Thor bowed halfway at them with great courtesy.

                “Yes Miss Maximoff. And may all of you return to us soon.” Thor concluded as he stepped to the side of the pathway to let them continue their furtive mission. The Commander of the White Kingdom quietly watched Pietro run ahead with the Bandersnatch leaping out to the wilderness; he remained standing in the same spot until they were engulfed by the violet darkness of the early dusk, wishing them with luck and security. After a few minutes, Tony became a bit anxious about Jarvis, he could hear the animal huff loudly as if he was short on breath; he realized that Jarvis has not made a full recovery of the injury that Sharon afflicted on his shoulder joint.

                “Mr. Stark, we need to go quicker.” Pietro said as he noticed how the Bandersnatch was not going swiftly enough since he would constantly have to glance back to see them lagging behind.

                “Looks like we can’t, Jarvis is still hurt. I can’t risk for him to reopen his wound.” Tony explained as Jarvis made a low slightly pained growl, he was not able to use his speed.

                “It’s going to take us quite a while for us to reach to the Red Queen’s castle. I think we can make it, but barely.” Wanda responded as she and Tony could feel the Bandersnatch shiver out of anguish.

                “We’ll leave Jarvis a little from the castle when we go inside. That way we’ll be able to outrun the Red Guard with our trustee Bandersnatch once we get Steve back.” Tony replied with a serious tone as Pietro and Wanda agreed to follow this addition to the plan. Tony was ill with anxiety as he gazed overhead to look at the obscure sky, he was alarmed how the silver stars were fading and the ghostly moon was sinking downward towards the horizon line. He knew that time was dissolving fast as he was begging for them to reach their destination before the commencement of the execution. _Please Steve, stay alive for me…_

 

It was five-fifty in the early morning, as within the ninth floor of the Red Queen’s castle, it was only ten more minutes before the death sentence will be cast on Steve’s head. He was still trapped in the same cell, but he harbored a mixture of dangerous feelings, despair no longer consumed him, but it was the combination of wrath and the increase of his insanity. Steve felt his sanity melt in a gradual state, he was trying hard to tame it or place it in equilibrium again, his mind pricked with harsh twinges, enough to make it unbearable. He was losing his rationality and he was worried of his madness transforming him to a senseless brute, his thoughts drifted askew as he faced the grubby brick wall with his nails digging into the soiled fissures. Steve pounded his forehead against the solid façade with fear and desperation; he began hearing monstrous whispers in his conscious as he slammed in a constant and fierce rhythm. _Let me out Steven, it is the only way for us to survive. Kill, or be killed!_ It echoed loudly in his eardrums, Steve felt as if he heard the evil version of his voice, persuading him to embrace the rising lunacy and create destruction like he did to Hope Town fourteen years ago. _Do it, purge Wonderland from its filth, especially that conniving snake who tried to take Tony’s virginity. He deserves to die; he dared to take away Tony’s innocence, which is rightfully yours_. Steve continued to listen to his malicious form; he discovered the cause of this wakened madness was when Killian revealed to him that he attempted to rape Tony. He could not remove the sick images that conjure in his mind, his insanity was provoking him to lose control, and it was succeeding in overtaking him. _We’ll bite Killian’s head off like you promised him, do it for the safety of the beautiful Mr. Stark. If you love Tony, kill him!_

                “Shut up…shut up—SHUT UP!” Steve shouted out as he banged his head against the musty partition with more force, it captured the attention of the two Red Guard soldiers, making them turn around to look with a bit of fright and anger. Suddenly, purple dust floated down on their eyelids, the bizarre concoction caused the crimson knights to collapse in a messy heap on the ground and fall into a peaceful slumber. Steve did not take notice for he was fighting his dark counterpart in the caverns of his disturbed mind that he still bashed his skull against the mildewed wall. A lilac miasma floated in between the bars of the jail cell, it quickly dissipated and revealed Loki, and he appeared within the hold and was quite startled of the sight.

                “Steve, calm down, I’m here to get you out.” Loki said as he placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder, but it was ignored for the Mad Hatter was still inflicting self-harm, he made it seem as no one was with him. Loki knew that dawn was approaching in the next few minutes, which he wordlessly took out the phoenix hair pin from his pocket; he twisted its spear within each lock in the shackles, starting with the ankles. He then worked on the last chain on Steve’s left wrist and saw it splatter down with a rattle onto the floor; Loki felt an utter defeat since he knew Steve will not listen to his words, he wished Tony was here to heal him. The half-human then saw the executioner walk into the cell block with axe in hand, Loki reacted rapidly that he flung the sleeping powder through the poles for the man to be contaminated with, and he crashed alongside with the Red Guard soldiers and slept.

                “Tony sent me, and he is coming to see you. I have his pin right here.” Loki spoke up with haste as he figured by mentioning Tony and having an item from him may help Steve. He grabbed Steve by his wrist and slapped the accessory on his palm, to Loki’s relief, it made Steve pause from his brutal activity to stare at the shiny object in his grasp. Steve felt a dose of tranquility enter his psyche, it made his insanity decrease in a reasonable rate to allow him to regain his normal judgments and expel the malevolent voice from influencing him.

                “Bless dearest Anthony…he has saved my mind once again.” Steve said as his vocals sounded dry as he gently kiss the phoenix pin out of gratitude, Loki noticed how Steve’s forehead was streaked with fresh garnet blood, the hot fluid began to ooze downward to tint his light eyebrows.

                “You can thank Mr. Stark all you want once we escape. We have to be quick.” Loki responded abruptly as he walked towards the gate, he pushed his arm in between the steel bars and swiped the ring of keys from one of the unconscious card soldiers. He inserted a fat bronze key into the keyhole outside to open the cell door as Steve carefully placed Tony’s precious heirloom into his jacket.

                “Tony is coming back here, but—“

                “There is no time for this. Do me a favor and spit on the ground.” Loki interrupted with a strange order as Steve trusted his friend, he spat out a glob of saliva. Loki wiped some of Steve’s blood from his damaged forehead making the wine red liquid smear across, he drenched his fingers with the warm fluid, and he kneeled in front of the spot where Steve spit.

                “What are you doing?” Steve questioned as he watched Loki mixed Steve’s blood, the saliva, and a handful of dirt in his crushing palm.

                “I’m creating your double to buy us some time. For man was first formed by the dust of the earth.” Loki clarified as he stood up and threw the ball of soil on the floor making it explode for dirt to scatter in several directions. The two saw a second Steve Rogers; the replica was perfect as its wrists were tied with fake magic-resistant chains, underneath the visor of its hat, they saw that its eyes were hollow and a pale blue, able to detect it is an empty shell comprised of unreal emotions and that it possesses no soul.

                “Tell me Loki, what’s going on?” Steve asked as he was confused of this whole event as Loki went out the cell and started to drag the executioner into a dark corner where he cannot be found, he took the heavy axe in his grip.

                “All of this was Mr. Stark’s idea; I’m just following the plan. I have to disguise myself as the executioner and kill off your double so you can escape.” Loki said as he snapped his fingers and transformed into the executioner to wear a black crow mask and matching cloak, Steve stepped out of the hold.

                “Can’t you transport us?”

                “I wish I could, but Sharon has these hex spells all over her castle. I can’t take anyone with me to transport, the spells are so strong that I was even forced to check the other floors by foot because she has placed a limitation on my magic. That’s why it took me hours to find you.”

                “Will you be able to escape?”

                “Once I execute your double to fool the Red Kingdom, I’ll be able to transport myself. I can use a little bit more of my powers outside.”

                “All right, where shall I go?”

                “Hide in the shadows and follow me to the execution block. Once we are there, everyone will be distracted by the show, and that’s when you make your escape.”

                “It sounds simple enough.” Steve said as the two stiffened when they heard footsteps coming closer; Steve quickly concealed himself in the darkness of a corner behind the lofty stand of unlit candles. Loki instantly grabbed the middle of the chain of the false Steve and dragged the artificial figure out of the prison chamber with his other hand gripping the long handle of the polished axe; he also snapped his fingers to wake up the Red Guard soldiers to not raise any suspicions. He watched the Red Queen enter the jail ward with the same wicked smile on her curled lips, the card knights were momentarily bewildered of what happened, but they discarded it when seeing their ruler.

                “Take the prisoner to the execution block, dawn has arrived.” Sharon commanded as the fake Steve had its head low for the rim of its hat to cover its inexpressive eyes, Loki tugged the fetter with impatience to have the counterfeit Mad Hatter be led out of the dismal environment. They all left, the real Steve snuck out of his hiding place and silently followed them with each step he could taste freedom.

 

Pietro Maximoff was already at the Red Kingdom, Tony Stark requested him to go on ahead and make some sort of escape route for Steve. Pietro had left Tony and Wanda behind, knowing at least they should arrive in a couple more minutes since the Bandersnatch was still suffering from his injury and had to take on a slower pace. The white-haired mutant encircled the right flank of the castle and stopped in front of the defense wall; he sniffed the vile air and caught the odious scent of blood behind the stoned façade. Pietro felt encouraged that he managed to locate the execution block, he instantly took out each limestone from the bottom to the center, he had to do it brick by brick so he would not create ruckus to alert the Red Guard. He was able to form a sensible size hole that Steve could fit in, since the Mad Hatter was quite tall, he will have to duck under the gap to pass through. Pietro could already see the faint glow of the dusk sun rise and shed some of its rays of light across the area, aware that it is finally six o’clock, the hour of life or death.

The execution block was in the shape of a circle with a huge balcony in the far upper portion where the Red Queen took a seat on a throne to watch the violent spectacle with Aldrich Killian positioned near her. On both the right and left sides were smaller galleries for the noblemen of the Red Kingdom to stand and watch in an aerial view as well, each terrace was decorated with rich red drapes. Within the middle of the area was one lone platform of marble that is in the shape of a cold heart with a few steps to its side, as there was a block of granite on it to where the criminals are decapitated. Loki, as the masked headsman, was standing on top of the stage; he kicked the fake Steve at the back of its knee for the imitation to fall on its kneecaps. The half-cat pushed the copy of the Mad Hatter down to bare the nape of its neck and have its face against the cool surface of the block. However, the real Steve manage to veil himself in the large crowd of aristocrats in the left veranda and see a hole in the castle wall in which Pietro created minutes before. Steve knew that was his ticket to liberty, he then shifted his eyes to view upward to make sure Sharon Carter was engrossed with the execution process. However, his mouth impulsively twisted into a wolfish snarl when seeing Commander Killian present, disgust and hatred lurched viciously within the bowels of his stomach. Steve was feeling detestation return to him like a poisonous vengeance that it made him not aware that his insanity was eating him alive; he glared at Killian’s perverse hands that touched and fondled the impeccable flesh of Tony. Without much will or thought, Steve reached out his hand within the group and seized the knife that was strapped on a nobleman’s waist. He took it so discreetly that the male did not feel anything, Steve stole the dagger and curtained it with the fold of his coat, and he went upstairs to climb up to where Killian is with Sharon. Steve was quiet like a professional assassin that he moved the tilted blinds away and took a few steps behind the defenseless Killian. _Kill him, do it Steven! He made Tony scream… he made him cry… take his life as punishment for what he did!_ Steve looked so inhuman when he strode up to Killian’s backside, the thick blood from his forehead spilled to trickle down the bridge of his angular nose and split midway to swim down the high arcs of his cheeks. His malicious spirit haunted him once again with spiteful inducement; Steve’s ocean blue eyes harden as it seemed as if a storm brew within the irises as he hovers the knife over Killian’s head. Loki raised the blade of the axe towards the heavens, the moment he lunge the weapon down to cut off the head, the real but tainted Steve Rogers plunged the steel tongue of the dagger on the upper region of Killian’s back. Killian let out an earsplitting shrill as the stiletto was imbedded deeply into his skin near his shoulder blade, it forced everyone to look at the main balcony, failing to see that the fake Steve turned to dust when it was beheaded. The Commander of the Red Kingdom took out the knife from his back and yanked it out with a sharp bellow; he tossed the stained blade away with a huff. Sharon Carter immediately got up from her chair and saw Steve gritting his teeth with hands winding into piercing knuckles, his face was marked with fury and dripping blood, and his breath sounded heavy and cut. Steve was extremely furious and disappointed that he was not able to slaughter Killian; there was an animalistic rumble in his throat as he suddenly made an impish smile on his lips that were blemished by the droplets of his blood. A blue fire spiraled in his right open palm and he instantly hurled the ball of unholy flame onto Killian, the Knave of Hearts tried to evade it, but it managed to burn his left cheek and near the corner of his eye, melting the epidermis and making Killian howl in a deafen pitch. He clutched his scorched visage as Steve hurried toward him with a murderous intent, Sharon tossed jagged icicles at the Mad Hatter to prevent him from slaying her military official. Steve was too swift that he effortlessly dodged the puncturing blue needles and jumped off the elevated balcony, he landed on his feet near Loki who removed his masquerade.

                “You idiot! I gave you the chance to escape, and now you blew it!” Loki shouted as he threw down the axe with infuriation.

                “And who are you supposed to be?!” Steve demanded with almost a devilish tone in his heartless voice, he sounded possessed; he swung his arm to let out a wave of his blue fire magic, the same element he unleashed in Hope Town. Loki vanished to not be consumed by the blaze as the large fire roared to set the red drapes alight, all the aristocrats screamed in panic and ran off away from the burning galleries. The half-cat reappeared near a flagpole that stood close to the hole in the castle wall, he was shocked that Steve has seem to forget him or fail to recognize him as his companion, he saw in horror how Steve was right at the line of breaking the last factor of his sanity. However, fear came alive in everyone when it was seen that Steve’s eyes had vertical pupils with rubicund red irises, his nails grew over six inches long to make them look like claws. His fangs grew lengthy and had prickly tips, and an ominous dark aura swirled around him with shadowy lashes, his hat fell to the ground from the pressure of the demonic air surrounding him. It has finally happened…Steve has fallen into insanity…The Red Guard was immediately summoned to attack and possibly apprehend him, but as soon as they arrived, Steve let out a fiendish outcry that seem to make the region quake and bleed by its vibrating echo. It made every person shudder and quickly clamp their hands over their ears; Steve stretched out his hand and had his fingers curl inward in front of the card soldiers. The motion made a ring of light and then all of the red knights were engulfed by the blinding flash and reduced to ashes, the gray cinders and sparks of sapphire fire fluttered in the toxic air. Sharon was baffled of the supernatural power as she knew it may be equal to the magic that she extracted from Wanda Maximoff, but its scent reeked of corruption.

                “Release the Jubjub Bird!” Sharon ordered hastily as she felt she has witnessed this chaotic magic before, but she does not recall where she had seen it. On a nearby tower, a Red Guard soldier rolled the handle of a crank to open a caged door of the building, an enormous mass darted from the structure and flew above the execution block. It was the fierce Jubjub Bird, it looked like a giant vulture with red streaks on its head and outspread wings of black and white pattern, its long skinny neck had a zigzag design as its elongated yellow beak was solid and razor-sharp at the tip. Its crimson eyes locked on the out of control Steve, it gave out a squawk to reveal its blue tongue and piercing teeth. The Jubjub Bird dived in an incredible velocity and slashed Steve across his left flank with its charcoal talons, Steve screeched loudly as he grasped his rib cage, seeing three extensive gashes that ran severely down from below his chest to his hip. Steve bore out his incisors like a threatened lion and targeted the large monster with a besmirched sneer, as if he formulated the perfect way to terminate the Jubjub Bird. Loki felt helpless and was struck of the grisly power of Steve’s insanity, and how Steve would laugh callously and delight in the sight of death. He then heard footsteps and the crumble of rocks; Loki saw Pietro Maximoff entered through the gap of the castle partition. Wanda and Tony soon joined to face the troubled Loki, whose face was a bit painted with more pallor and tremor.

                “What happened to you, Loki?” Tony asked with concern as Loki did not speak a single word, he merely gestured to the mayhem and Steve upon the platform. The twins and Tony looked with astonishment and apprehension when seeing Steve battle against the Jubjub Bird with a depraved appearance and attitude. It became more alarming when they saw Steve becoming angrier that a pair of Black Ice Succubus horns sprouts from his head, and a navy blue long tail of adamant scales and dense spines on it whipped lividly.             

                “All this time, the Mad Hatter…” Pietro said with dread as he let his speech die as he watched how Steve’s tough tail thrashed and sped to seize the Jubjub Bird by its throat, coiling his tail around like an anaconda. The Jubjub Bird flapped in hysteria and squealed noisily, Steve made a menacing chuckle as he began suffocating the Wonderland beast with his scaly hide making grazes on its slender neck.

                “No…he let his insanity out…” Tony uttered with trepidation as he cowered slightly when he saw Steve gesticulated with his left hand to create a blast of wind unto the Jubjub Bird, everyone gasped that the compression of the fabricated air hit the creature savagely enough for a part of its yellow bill to crack. They saw the bright shell smash to reveal some of the Jubjub Bird’s salmon pink gums and serrated fangs on the right side.

                “His insanity is not only thing released…he’s showing us his true face…” Wanda replied with a bit of fright, Tony found the statement odd.

                “What does that mean?”

                “Don’t you realize it by now? Steve Rogers is the Jabberwocky.” Pietro proclaimed as he gulped silently, Tony was struck by this horrendous truth; he shook his head slowly as he did not want to believe such a far-fetch conclusion. He was appalled and knew he could not disapprove of it, but the thought of the kind-hearted Steve as Wonderland’s most treacherous beast seemed impossible. Why did Steve hide this secret from him, but the real inquiry is how is he the Jabberwocky in the first place? Sharon Carter could not afford to lose more Red Guard soldiers since she still desired to wage war against Natasha Romanov; she was still on the high balcony as she began to invoke a spell to harm Steve. However, the leak of a fabricated charm waffled into his nostrils since all his senses heightened; he reacted by taking control of magic-resistant chains he saw lying in a crook of the execution block. He infected the shackles and it seemed as if he was using telekinesis since he rapidly flicked his hand to force the cuffs to bind Sharon by the wrists and ankles making her drop her scepter, pinning the Red Queen against a partition, she made a shattering scream when the iron bangles stung her when she tried to use her enchantments.

                “Down with the Bloody Head Queen!” Steve declared as his friends were able to detect Steve’s normal vocals were polluted with an iniquitous tenor, almost as if Steve and a villain were both speaking at the same time, they soon discovered that the deep nefarious voice was the Jabberwocky, Steve’s malignant half. Steve also saw Killian attempt to stand on his feet to unbind his monarch, but Steve took possession of a nearby banner and made the cloth snake around to tie Killian’s wrists. The Mad Hatter was not finished, he decided to hold the Commander of the Red Kingdom down by extending his arm and let out medium sized spikes of wood to sail and puncture from Killian’s forearms to his shoulders, tacking him next to his yoked ruler with sharp thorns.

                “You’ll be punished for trying to take the virginity of the Stark beauty. I’ll be sending you to hell.” Steve boomed as he flung the Jubjub Bird to the concrete when he unraveled his tail from it, the creature limped on the cold ground in a spasm as it was barely alive. Tony could not fathom of Steve’s remark, he realized that Killian attempting to steal his chastity is what caused Steve to break into his insanity. He impulsively ran towards Steve as Loki and the twins gasped out of distress, they were calling back for him, but Tony would ignore their pleadings. Pietro went after Tony trying to reach for him, but he suddenly had to leap back when he saw that Steve unfurled a blanket of cerulean blue fire at him. He was able to flip backwards to avoid the enchanted flames as Wanda jogged hurriedly to her brother, clinging to his arm to make sure he was not hurt.

                “He has lost sight of who is his enemy or his friend. Right now, everyone is his enemy.” Pietro said as he wiped the sweat off his temples. Wanda was so worried for Tony; she did not want anything terrible to befall on him. Tony Stark ascended the tiny steps of the heart-shaped platform and was face-to-face with Steve Rogers who crossed his eyebrows and pulled back his lips to expose his protracted teeth.

                “Oh Steve, please stop all this!” Tony beseeched sadly as he watched Steve stare at him with ambiguity and still with a heavy dose of madness. Tony felt Steve loop his rigid tail around the gentle bends of his hips, he lifted Tony about four inches above the floor and retracted his tail to bring Tony in a close range. They were extremely near as their visages were only less than a centimeter away, Tony could feel the heat of Steve’s weighty breath warm his cheeks and the scales on his tail burrowing deeper into his waistline.

                “Do I know you?” Steve questioned spitefully as Tony was hurt by this, it seems the lunacy is making him forget.

                “You do…don’t you remember me? I’m Tony.”

                “T-o-ny…” Steve muttered unsurely as he strengthens his bind on the poor brunette who felt the squeeze pressing on his body, the contraction was ruthless and Tony was weakening, there were a few drops of tears dribbling from the corners of his hazel brown eyes because he could feel the coarseness of the scales bruise him.

                “Yes…Steve—I’m your Tony…” He responded in a faint whisper as he outlined a feeble smile on his rosy lips, he used his energy to budge a little forward and left a heartfelt kiss on the crest of Steve’s wounded forehead. It was soft like the wings of an unsoiled swan as the tempest inside his spirit was beginning to fade into oblivion; such an innocent action has affected every limb and organ. Steve widened his Jabberwocky eyes as he watched Tony withdraw slowly; he saw that his own dirty blood was painted all over Tony’s full lips and blemished his fine shadowy facial hair for a few tufts to be dyed with a tint of garnet. The Mad Hatter cupped Tony’s left cheek, caressing the pretty mien with his long nails scraping his temples and catching a few strands of his burnish hair, Tony placed his hand on top of Steve’s claw and held it kindly with his fingers folded on Steve’s knuckles. Steve gradually loosened his tail from Tony and set him back on his feet, it shrank away and ultimately disappeared along with the horns, claws, and his teeth shortened to normal. The cerise red evaporated from his eyes to let a sea of crystal blue wash in back into his irises, Steve’s sanity was renovated and the Jabberwocky was buried deep in his interior along with his insanity.

                “I’m sorry…for hurting you—my love—“Steve said in a wispy whisper as Tony was staggered of the Mad Hatter calling him such an affectionate name, was he implying his real feelings, or is it out of exhaustion to spurt out random matters. _He called me his love_ … Tony was even more flabbergasted when he noticed Steve close his tired eyes and collapse on Tony, he held up the tall gentleman as best he could, letting him bend and lay his head on his shoulder. Loki, Wanda, and Pietro ran up to the two as Pietro wrapped his arm around Steve to support him.

                “I’m so glad you’re okay, Mr. Stark.” Wanda shared gratefully as she hugged the brunette who nodded at her.

                “Steve could have killed you.” Loki said as it was obvious that he was worried about Tony as well, but Tony shook his head with a sorrowful expression.

                “But he didn’t. I had to put myself on the line…someone had to stop his Jabberwocky side…” Tony replied as he quietly picked up Steve’s cap that was on the ground. He was bothered when he noticed that the crown of flowers that he put on Steve’s hat is gone.

                “Steve has used a lot of black magic; it has drained most of his strength. We should head back to the White Kingdom right now, especially when both the Red Queen and Killian are temporarily restrained.” Pietro reasoned as he immediately headed for the hole on the castle wall taking the Mad Hatter with him. The other three agreed and started to file out of the gap, relieved that they do not have to outrun any hunters since Steve obliterated the majority of the Red Guards and detained Sharon and Killian with chains and thorns. They were out of the inner court of the castle and went out to the wasteland, Tony whistled loudly, Jarvis instantly met with the group and romped in front of them. Pietro gave Steve to his sister and Tony to ride on the back of the Bandersnatch.

                “I’ll be taking my leave to report to everything that has happened to Queen Natasha, especially our discovery of Steve being the Jabberwocky.” Loki said as he sounded weary, the others nodded, and the half-human vanished to teleport himself to the White Castle. Pietro started to run in front of Jarvis to provide protection from any possible ambush as the Bandersnatch still had to go in a leisurely pace since his wound has not quite heal, but it was getting better. Wanda was happy that Steve is back with them as she held his hat, but she could not understand the concept of him being the Jabberwocky, the same beast that Sharon unleashed years ago to burn Wonderland into ruins. She gazed at how Steve Rogers was laid out on his back with his head resting on Tony’s folded firm legs; Tony had his arms in a tight cuddle to encase Steve’s head caringly. His hands would sometimes tenderly stroke the arches of his ashy cheeks, down to the brawny jawline, and rub on top of the sore flesh that shielded his beating heart, making sure the organ was still pulsing in a steady tempo.

                “Thank you…for coming back to me…” Tony softly whispered to the Mad Hatter as he was appreciative that his prayers were answered as he could feel his own face slightly blush to an embarrassing cherry red color. Tony could not stop replaying the fragment of the last sentence that Steve told him, he labeled Tony as “my love”; it was quite unpredictable, especially in such a drastic situation. He wondered what it truly meant, what kind of love is Steve talking about, does he see him as a friend, a brother, or a lover? Tony licked his own lips and tasted the bitter flavor of Steve’s shed blood; he slightly forgot that the dark fluid remained on his mouth. He swallowed thickly and pondered if Steve was dreaming, and if he was, was he fantasying about him? Tony watched how Steve let out a fragile groan and turn his head for his cheek to press on Tony’s downy apron and skirt, taking comfort on those clothed ample upper thighs. Tony made a small smile and tousled through the lion gold tresses, he did not care about anything else, not when his beloved guardian is safe in his embrace…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is safe, but how will Tony cope with him being the Jabberwocky beast? Until next chapter!


	7. Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone seems to be afraid of Steve that he lets no one in his room. When Tony comes in, their lives change forever in that faithful night.  
> *This is the chapter where the tag "Mature Sexual Content" appears, don't worry, nothing too crazy.

       Jarvis, the loyal Bandersnatch followed behind the swift Pietro Maximoff to spring across the spotless marble pathway, down the entrance of the White Kingdom. A shower of pink cherry blossoms cascaded down from the branches and would dance around them in glee, greeting and celebrating their safe return from the Red Castle. They ran under the tunnel of the horseshoe arch and found themselves at the front gate of the bastion, where they saw Queen Natasha and all their friends waiting for them at the double doors. Jarvis stopped near the small steps as Tony and Wanda saw that standing near the fair monarch was Bruce Banner, Pepper Potts, Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton, Thor, and Loki. All of them seemed either relieved or joyful of their arrival, of having the courage to even bring back Steve Rogers alive from the Red Kingdom. Wanda Maximoff hopped down off of the Bandersnatch still carrying Steve’s hat as she joined her brother’s side, Thor and Bucky scurried to the flank of the chimera, and started to cautiously bring down the unconscious Mad Hatter. Tony was forced to let him go and lower him for the Commander of the White Kingdom and the March Hare to grab, both of the strong men took each side and slung Steve’s arms around their necks for balance.

                “Take him to one of the bedrooms for recovery.” Queen Natasha ordered as she noticed the shredding of his jacket and dress shirt on his left side, exposing the sticky red gashes on his epidermis caused by the talons of the Jubjub Bird. They nodded and left hurriedly to take Steve inside, Wanda went up to Tony, and she hands him Steve’s hat with an encouraging smile. Tony gripped the cap by its visor and hugged Wanda out of gratitude, for accompanying him in such an emotional mission. Bruce Banner approached him with Pepper Potts sitting on his palm.

                “When we heard that you left for the Red Kingdom, we were worried.” Bruce said as Tony was touched that his companions care about him.

                “No one really would help me get Steve back.”

                “We would have helped you Mr. Stark, you should have asked us too.” Pepper replied as Tony fondly brushed her hair by the tip of his index finger.

                “It’s okay; I had Loki, Pietro, and Wanda with me. I mean here we are, back in the White Kingdom.”

                “My brother and I would not forgive ourselves if we let something happen to him.” Wanda explained as Pietro joined the group placing his arm around his sister’s shoulder making an agreeable nod. Tony glanced to his left and saw Loki and Clint go inside the castle to relax, as he saw Queen Natasha walk up to him.

                “Oh, is something the matter Your Majesty?” Tony questioned as Natasha made a long sigh and formed a slightly stern expression.

                “What you did was foolish; you knew that your survival depends on the fate of Wonderland.”

                “So you’re here to yell at me, aren’t you?”

                “No, because you have shown me that you are the true savior of our homeland.” Natasha responded as her lovely face softened and she made a nice smile at him, Tony bowed halfway out of respect as a sign of appreciation.

                “Thank you Natasha.”

                “Please everyone, step inside the castle and rest, for all you earned it. Meanwhile, my attendants shall treat both the Bandersnatch and the Mad Hatter.” Natasha said as she gestured for the whole party to follow her, Tony hugged Steve’s hat tighter as he quietly prayed for him to have a fast recovery.

 

Wanda Maximoff decided to go with Bruce and Pepper to the spice garden of the castle to pick herbs to cure Jarvis’s shoulder wound, she is grateful towards the beast for enduring the agony to transfer them back and forth between two kingdoms. Pepper Potts recommended using the ginger plant for the Bandersnatch, for it specializes in muscle and joint pain, and it is the reason that Pepper has fully healed from her broken arm that she got from Killian. So the three headed out to the vegetation patch in one of the numerous courtyards as Tony Stark decided to go to the kitchen to settle down his nerves. He strolled through a corridor alone with his overflowing thoughts, still thinking about that moment when seeing Steve slowly transform into the Jabberwocky. The Mad Hatter is Wonderland’s most fearsome and infamous creature of all time, an ancient monster that brings only havoc and has no mercy to any soul. Steve looked so frightening when his human limbs became deformed and was morphing into the body of a hybrid animal, laughing manically and have a profound thirst for the blood and anguish of those who dare to stand in his way. Tony was not certain how to process this information into his brain, this immense evil that Steve recently demonstrated was difficult to disregard, and Tony was afraid that it would influence him to distance himself from the Mad Hatter. However, what always convinces Tony to not let it affect him negatively is the sheer reminder of that final scene of Steve reverting back to his original self and calling Tony his love. It showed that Steve does care for him, and he would not let himself or the Jabberwocky harm him in any way, but it still made Tony ponder about the true definition of the words “my love”, he does not want to make the wrong conclusions. Tony felt a light touch of a hand on his right shoulder; he peered to his side and saw it was Pietro Maximoff, the two stood in front of the door that led to the kitchen.

                “Aren’t you tired Mr. Stark?” Pietro asked curiously as he could see the small amount of dejection and conflict flicker in those honey eyes.

                “Not really, just a little overwhelmed right now.” Tony answered making a windy shuddering breath as he slid his fingers around the edges of Steve’s enchanted hat.

                “Perhaps we should get you something to drink.” Pietro suggested as he opened the door to the kitchen and motioned Tony to step inside.

                “That sounds good to me.”

The two went in to a huge white room with statues of chess pieces set in the corners; on the far right lied Roman arched windows of a diamond pattern for the comforting white light to spill in, as the whole chamber was filled with extensive tables with multiple bottles of potions and beverages. They saw Clint Barton sitting on a chair with his feet on top of a table’s counter that held a couple of silver goblets, he leaned all the way back for the hind legs of the seat to tilt. Loki was standing near a Corinthian column by the glass windows with arms folded against his chest as his icy eyes were closed momentarily, but they sprang open when seeing the brunette and white-haired mutant entered. In the center of the area, Tony noticed Bucky standing in front of a stove, boiling water in a kettle and taking out porcelain cups out of a cubby.

                “Hey there Tony, looks like you could use some tea.” Bucky greeted as he sprinkled dry herbs and mixed it with warm water, Tony walked up to the front of the table to face the March Hare. Bucky handed a teacup to Tony and saw that a purple flower with outspread petals floated on top of the hot liquid, it had a small spherical shaped berry on its middle.

                “Thanks Bucky.” Tony said as he took a sip to taste lemon balm, and felt it slither soothingly down the pathway of his gullet.

                “It’s Passionflower tea, it helps with anxiety and insomnia. I figured you could use some.”

                “How’s Steve? Can I go see him?”

                “You should wait a couple of hours, he’s resting right now. He’ll be fine.” Bucky explained as he watched Tony seemed downcast as he placed the teacup on the surface of the polished table. Clint got up from his seat to move closer to sit on a chair that was closer to Tony, enough to face his backside. Everyone slightly cringed when they heard Clint suddenly make the sexy whistle; it was random as Clint fiddled with the toothpick that was held between his smirking lips. Pietro, Bucky, and Loki glared at him with disapproval as Tony was not sure what was going on that he merely set down Steve’s hat on the countertop.

                “We haven’t really gotten the chance to get to know one another, Mr. Stark.” Clint mentioned with an eccentric seductive tenor in his vocals as he hunched forward rubbing his hands together while studying the gentle bends of Tony’s fit calves that are nicely displayed by his tight stockings.

                “Well, we both have been pretty busy.” Tony said simply as he did not have the audacity to turn around, as Pietro, Bucky, and Loki did not like the way this was going.

                “Your dress, I would like to take it off—I mean it really compliments you.” Clint commented as he made wavy hand motions to emphasize Tony’s beautiful curves. The other three men muttered irritated groans under their breath as they figured that Hawkeye is infatuated with Tony, they were somewhat relieved that Steve was not present to witness this military official become smitten by the Stark beauty. They are aware of Steve having feelings for Tony, and that he has this scary attitude of possession over him, Steve would not hesitate to break Clint’s nose as a warning to keep his dirty desires to himself.

                “Umm… thank you?” Tony replied with uncertainly as his dark eyebrows quirked upward in confusion as Clint silently lean a bit more forward, staring yearningly at the curvaceous shape of Tony’s plush derrière. Clint made a quick swipe with his tongue on his upper lip as he could almost sink his teeth in those juicy round buttocks like a pair of succulent peaches. He stretched out his arm to subtly grab the back of the hem of Tony’s blue gown and started to lift it upward to take a pleasurable peek to see what kind of erotic underwear he has on covering those plump cheeks. Loki and Bucky felt their mouths slightly drop out of the perverted action; Tony cocked his head like a wolf pup since he was starting to feel a small draft, as Pietro rapidly kicked Clint’s wrist with his foot when the soft frock was hauled up precisely at the garter belts of Tony’s snow white leggings. Clint let out a yowl of discomfort as he massaged his carpals, Tony immediately spun around when he felt a jerking motion on the back of his dress as Tony instinctively placed his hands where his butthole is with a dark shade of red stinging his high cheek boned face.

                “Ow, damn Maximoff, why did you have to go and ruin the fun?” Clint complained as he rotated his sore wrist around with a pout and leaped out his chair for it to crash backwards.

                “There was no way I was going to let you get away with that.”

                “What was he doing to me?” Tony asked with dread as he had this awful feeling it might be something disgusting.

                “He was looking inside your dress.” Loki responded plainly with a note of distastefulness as he was just as sickened as the others. Tony was speechless but it did make him squeak in mortification as he tilted his head a bit and smoothed out the folds and creases on the back of his rumpled skirt, hoping no one saw his undies.

                “Can you blame me—“

                “Just keep your hands off Tony, he’s off limits.” Bucky warned as he was tempted to throw the hot teakettle at Clint.

                “Whoa hold up, he’s already got a boyfriend?” Clint inquired as Tony slightly scooted closer to Pietro for protection; the white-haired mutant noticed and even took a hold of his forearm to stay near him.

                “No, but there is someone.” Bucky said as he began tapping a spoon against the counter out of annoyance.

                “Then who are you dating baby cakes?” Clint directed the question at Tony, as he snaked closer to invade Tony’s personal space and tugged him by the hem of his apron, but Pietro pushed him brutally away for Hawkeye to catch the top of another chair to keep him from falling.

                “Not you.” Pietro merely responded with quick wit as Loki and Bucky could not resist but utter a few chuckles of the sharp remark for it held a resounding truth.

                “I’m not dating anyone.” Tony spoke up to clear up any assumptions, even though back at Stark Mansion there is Bruce Wayne who requested him to be his wife, but it did not count since Tony does not love him back.

                “You guys are a bunch of liars; he just said he isn’t dating anyone.”

                “I’m gonna put it like this, you know Steve Rogers right? Well, if you touch, look, or even think about Tony, he will kill you.” Bucky said as he crinkled his right eyebrow up and his brown rabbit ears twitched slightly.

                “So you and Steve are together?” Clint queried as Tony could feel himself feel a bit of pink powder his attractive visage, making his vanilla skin appear lavish like velvet.

                “I wouldn’t exactly say that—“Tony began as he was unable to identify the current status of his connection with Steve since it seemed to become complicated within the last hours, especially of the surprise of his reveal of being the Jabberwocky this whole time.

                “Sounds like you’re available. Good news for me.”

                “How many times do we have to tell you that you can’t have Mr. Stark? Go make yourself useful and help my brother Thor with strategies in preparation for the war against the Red Queen.” Loki said as he made a soft hiss while flickering his cat tail agitatedly, he just wanted Clint to not remain here, but be far from poor Tony who continues to be harassed.

                “Geez, all right already.”

                “Out now.” Pietro simply stated as he snapped his fingers and gestured to the exit of the kitchen like as if he was reprimanding a disobedient dog.

                “You know where to find me, sugar tits.” Clint responded in an enticing manner to Tony, who cowered and sunk against the warmth and bulk of Pietro’s upper torso, he did not glimpse at Clint and made him face his backside. Clint spanked Tony’s butt with a hard swat and intensely squeezed his left cheek, it felt firm and lush. Tony screeched with a bloodcurdling shriek and it made him leap into Pietro’s strong arms and bury his hot flustered mien against Pietro’s brawny chest, still screaming hysterically. Pietro dragged Tony away from Clint with a fierce flare from his nostrils, Bucky threw a ladle and Loki thrust out a ceramic plate at Clint. Hawkeye laughed with triumph and quickly ran out the room for the dipping spoon to slam against the door post and the dish shattered into chalky pieces.

                “I thought I had him.” Bucky grouched as he was clearly upset that he failed to defend Tony’s honor as Steve’s temporary replacement.

                “You’re not the only one.” Loki said as he made an angry meow as he rubbed his temples with his index finger to alleviate the massive migraine that Clint seemed to have caused.

                “Are you all right, Mr. Stark?” Pietro asked as he gripped the sides of Tony’s shoulders.

                “I think so, sorry, I totally freaked out.” Tony replied as he was humiliated while withdrawing from Pietro’s protective embrace, but he was grateful that he, Bucky, and Loki are quick to defend him from the lewdness of Clint.

                “There is no reason you should apologize for that; Clint was acting like a dirty old man.” Bucky consoled as he and the others watched Tony walk up to the table and start holding Steve’s hat again in the cradle of his arms.

                “I think I’ll just stay in here for a while longer. I don’t want to go out there where he’s at.” Tony confided as he was a little frightened to go outside where Clint might be lurking around, trying to get another chance to smack his bottom again.

                “You’ll be safe here with us.” Pietro reassured as Bucky and Loki nodded their heads, Tony decided to remain with them, and then he will go and see later on if Steve has woken up.

 

      About seven hours have passed and the twilit colors of smoky red-orange and candy yellow caved in to highlight the vast sky and engulf Wonderland in its autumn temperature. The left wing of the White Castle where the majority of the guest bedrooms lie was filled with silence, within one chamber was a closed door keeping a sleeping figure within. In the modest dwelling, the room was richly decorated with cream colored Frieze carpeting, with caramel-white drapes with a Crisscross Swags design on the bracket that are drawn back from the crystal window. A wide walnut brown drawer sat against the right side of the wall with the platform bed across from it on the other side of the residence, as a brass black Uplight chandelier is suspended over the bed with an intricate fashion of swirls. The bed had an upholstered leather headboard as the fat pillows were stuffed with dodo bird feathers and the sheets were a glossy blue. Steve Rogers lied on top of the mattress with arms and legs sprawled out almost like a starfish, he only wore his pinstripe trousers. The Mad Hatter finally woke from the long slumber by slowly cracking open the slits of his eyelids; his oceanic eyes blinked a couple of times to focus his vision. He sat up in an unhurried rate, as he made a sharp wince, he placed his hand on the long slashes on his rib cage area, it still burned and it was barely clotting for the bleeding to stop. He was shirtless to reveal an extensive but peculiar black tribal tattoo; the black ink had a design of spines and fins that covers from the top of his right shoulder, the whole arm, and the entire right half on the front and back of his upper torso, it stopped precisely on his broad V-line at the hip joint. Steve looked around to see that he is no longer in the Red Queen’s castle, but in the White Kingdom. He noticed how his dress shirt and tie hung limply on a chair as his dark jacket lied next to him on the bed, he sadly recalled that he was hurting Tony with his tail, and the brunette did nothing but smile and kiss him, repaying his violence with love. Steve was upset for letting his insanity break and allowed the Jabberwocky to burst from its prison to commit its cruel crimes, and to go as far as to try to suffocate the life out of Tony. He buried his face against his large hands out of shame and depression, because he can still hear the ringing echoes of the Jabberwocky’s voice inside his mind. Steve uncovered his face and flinched when he heard the door open to reveal a few attendants walking inside to clean up his terrible wound and the dry blood that was plastered all over his body. They approached the wary Mad Hatter with bowls of water and flasks filled with bitter ointments, Steve started to feel a growl rumble loudly in his throat as his fingers gripped the blankets of the bed.

                “What business do you have here?” Steve grouched as he could feel a bit unstable by the recent release of the Jabberwocky, he wanted to be alone, to have nobody near him.

                “It is by Queen Natasha’s orders to treat your ailments.” One of the servants spoke up with fear as they tried to come closer, but Steve let out a hiss making them stop in their tracks.

                “Leave me…”

                “But sir, you need—“

                “I said leave, unless you have a desire to die so soon!” Steve roared with wrath as he held up his palm in a threatening manner with his blue fire twirling around it. He watched the physicians scramble out the door and shut it quickly with frightened expressions; Steve waved his hand back and forth to let the flames become extinguished as he was stunned of what he just did. Steve silently cursed the Jabberwocky for its belligerent behavior as he felt the colors of dusk from the window splash on his skin with gold and a chestnut brown. He placed his hand on top of his raven black coat and was slightly astonished when feeling a bump on it; he dug into the pocket and pulled out Tony’s precious phoenix hair pin. It glittered so radiantly on his palm with its nicks of silver and ruby gems; he gently touched the embroidered rod, and slid it underneath his nose to catch the delicious scent of Tony. He had forgotten that he kept the heirloom in his jacket after Loki liberated him from the magic-resistant shackles; the appetizing aroma filled his nostrils with a dose of heavenly delight. Steve began to wonder where the adorable little brunette is, he had the urge to see him, but at the same time he doesn’t. He has remembered that he vowed to confess his love to Tony if he survived the vile ordeal in the Red Kingdom, and here he is, still alive. It feels as if fate has not been kind to him, because now Tony has finally saw him lose all his sanity and start to transform to the Jabberwocky. Steve gazed upon the bridal ornament that belongs to the Stark beauty as the shimmer of the pure metal reflected marvelously from the spheres of his baby blue irises. _He’ll just see me as a monster, how can he ever overlook that? I might hurt him, or worse…he could get killed by my own hands. How can a beauty love a beast?_ It just seemed so hopeless for Steve to even try to choke up his confession of love for Tony, Steve screwed his eyes shut and clutched the expensive accessory in his hand, he bit his bottom slick lip and made a sigh of deep despair. He leaned back to sit against the bedhead as he rubbed the smooth spine of the pin against the corner of his mouth to feel its coolness. _You’ll reject me Tony, maybe even become repulsed of me. If it is so, then I still love you… you are my first and my last…this I promise you dearest…_

 

The White Kingdom was shrouded by the violet and black dyes of the frosty evening, as everyone with the exception of Steve Rogers, was standing in the throne room to listen to Queen Natasha make an important announcement. She seemed a bit apprehensive as she folded her hands together while standing in front of her regal chair.

                “I am quite concerned for the safety of everyone; I have heard none of my attendants have been able to treat Steve Rogers. It seems he is still affected by the power he unleashed as the Jabberwocky.” Queen Natasha began solemnly as noises of hard swallows and panicked breaths were circulating around, as Commander Thor gripped the hilt of his sheathed sword with a perturbed expression.

                “What is Her Majesty trying to say?” Thor asked cautiously as Nick Fury walked around to join the monarch’s side.

                “He is a danger to us all, if he does get out of hand, we have no choice but to seal him in the Seven Rings of Inferno.” Fury elaborated as the group gasped of the drastic measure they might have to resort to.

                “Steve is my best friend; you can’t throw him into that hellhole!” Bucky shouted with vehemence as Tony was a bit puzzled of this mysterious location that they might exile Steve in.

                “What is that place?” Tony hated to ask since he knew nothing good could arise from it, but he had to satisfy his curiosity.

                “It is in the deepest underground of Wonderland, of raining sulfur and flowing magma. In which the criminal is bound by seven magical binds called the Runes of the Archimage, it is an efficient spell, but if Steve stays in there for long, he alone will perish, but the Jabberwocky will live. The bonds become tighter each moment, enough to suffocate and the fire will only eat up his flesh.” Bruce Banner informed as he knew there is no guaranteed chance that any creature can survive the Seven Rings of Inferno.

                “If we put Steve in there, then we are no better than the Red Kingdom!” Tony yelled out as his right hand gripped Steve’s Wide Bell hat; he could not believe that they would consider such a callous option.

                “Every person he has contacted so far has been threatened. And just about an hour ago he burned the skin of some of my other attendants. There is no telling what he will do next.” Queen Natasha mentioned as every person was astonished of the news that Steve is hurting the servants with his hazardous cobalt fire.

                “But he’s still trying to regain his sanity; all that necromancy he used has drained most of it. Just give him some more time to heal his mind.” Wanda spoke up as she is an expert on how each type of magic affects the individual’s sentiments and mentality.

                “She’s right, and I can help him. Let me take care of him, Steve won’t hurt me.” Tony volunteered himself to perform the precarious task.

                “You realize you’re putting yourself in danger, boy.” Fury commented as everyone had their eyes on the brave brunette.        

                “Fury is right; don’t you remember that Steve was hurting you with his tail back in the Red Kingdom?” Loki said as he did not want the Jabberwocky to reawaken again and possibly attempt to murder Tony.

                “That’s when he completely lost control, but right now he’s calm compared to the last time.”

                “If you so desire to attend Steve, then perhaps I should position some of my soldiers outside the room, just in case anything gets out of hand.” Queen Natasha relented but she was still concerned for Tony’s welfare.

                “He’ll be able to sense them, its better if I go solo on this.” Tony said as he shook his head as everyone was worried of the risk he was taking.

                “Let Mr. Stark do what he wants.” Pietro replied as he crossed his arms against his chest with an austere expression, the whole group turned to him with astonishment.

                “Brother, what are you saying?” Wanda questioned as she was a bit disbelief since she knows how much she and Pietro are dedicated to protecting Tony, it is as almost he is feeding him to the wolves.

                “If anything bad happens in that room I’ll be able to hear it, I’m fast enough to get in there in time if Mr. Stark needs my help.” Pietro answered as he tapped on his right earlobe with his index finger, he knew his hearing was superior to the rest, and he will save Tony from any disaster that might arise in Steve’s bedroom.

                “All right, I will allow you to attend the Mad Hatter, only because Mr. Maximoff has taken you as his responsibility.” Queen Natasha yielded at last; Bucky Barnes wordlessly grabbed Tony by the wrist and yanked him towards him. Tony was pulled into a tight embrace as he could feel Bucky’s left hand stroke his dark rich hair and his lips were near Tony’s ear.

                “Why does he get to do that…?” Clint murmured to himself as he was a little jealous that the March Hare was able to do something so intimate to Tony and not get clobbered for it.

                “Thank you Tony, for doing this.” Bucky whispered gently as Tony made a small chuckle and clung with his free hand onto his coat, he understood that the March Hare was grateful of him for not giving up on Steve.

                “He’s your best friend; of course I’ll take care of him.” Tony responded as he separated himself from him with a nod, Bucky slightly blushed as he looked at Tony make such a mesmerizing smile between his soft lips. _I’m starting to see why Steve loves him so much…he’s really amazing_ …Bucky wished him luck and safety as Tony scampered up to Pietro, the white-haired mutant shifted his sight to look down at the short brunette.

                “I can finally go see Steve; it’s all thanks to you.” Tony spoke up as Pietro was shocked when he felt Tony hug him with fondness, it made Pietro unravel his arms to automatically wrap them around Tony’s body. Pietro was thunderstruck at first, but he gripped the side of Tony’s shoulder with a light squeeze, he burrowed half of his face against Tony’s chocolate colored hair and closed his glowing blue-green eyes with a breezy sigh.

                “It is because you have shown the most kindness to my sister and to me than anyone we have ever met.” Pietro replied honestly as they both withdrew to look at one another face-to-face.

                “Everybody needs a little bit of kindness.” Tony answered as he felt Pietro lightly touched his forearm with his fingertips, he wished he knew what else to say to express his gratitude, but words do not seem to measure up this feeling of gratefulness.

                “Go to him Mr. Stark, he needs you.” Pietro concluded as he made a quick nod to Tony, to let him know that Steve must be waiting for him. Tony agreed with the white haired mutant as he gripped the visor of Steve’s magical hat with his curled fingers out of nervousness and eagerness. He at first walked backwards to notice how his companions were watching him leave with trepidation or encouragement, Tony made an effort to make a smile to not worry them, and to let them be aware that he will be fine. Tony then broke out into a swift run to travel upstairs and become engulfed by the shadows, hearing a bolt of lightning strike the threatening sky with an air slicing boom, Tony hoped that it did not foreshadow an ill-omen, as he took each step to become closer to the domain of the notorious Jabberwocky.

 

A few minutes ticked by as Steve Rogers was distracted by the crash of the white blinding light that flashed and cut through the indigo heavens, he remained seated with his back against the headboard and the silver phoenix pin in his open palm. He slightly cringed when he heard the golden doorknob turn and made a soft clicking noise, he repeatedly warned the attendants to leave him in his solitude, but they seem to never listen to his orders. Steve felt his throat automatically vibrate by the rough growl he was creating as he could feel his upper lip twitch upward to reveal a row of his pearly piercing teeth. The door finally squeaked open, the reverberating clamor in his gullet halted and his sharp canines were concealed. It was Tony Stark carrying his enchanted hat in one hand; he held a ceramic bowl filled with water with a small towel submerged in it on the other. He strolled inside as he quietly shut the door by using the back of the heel of his right foot; there was nothing but an eerie silence as Tony set the cap down on the edge of the drawer and crossed over the room to head for the platform bed. Steve examined every graceful movement of Tony who sat on the rim of the mattress to face him directly; Tony wordlessly set the basin in between them.

                “I heard you wouldn’t let anyone in, I thought I might give it a shot.” Tony finally spoke as he noted how when the illumination of the cantankerous thunder flooded the area with a rapid glow, he saw how the dark pupils of Steve’s sea blue eyes would shift from round to vertical in a fast transition.

                “My mind…it’s still not right…” Steve answered with the same disgrace as he grasped the side of his head painfully.

                “You seem to be much better than before. I mean you let me inside.”

                “That’s because you’re the only one I want here with me.” Steve said with a thick swallow as a bit of happiness ignited his gloomy spirit when he could see Tony lowered his gaze shyly. Tony looked at the spot where the Jubjub Bird left the splitting lacerations on Steve’s body so he can concentrate on his main purpose, which is to disinfect and cure the physical wounds. He was tempted to remain on the topic and see how far it would go, but he knew it was much more important to take care of Steve, instead of explore around for secret feelings. However, Tony was stunned when he saw that the terrible slashes on his rib cage were gone, he touched the hard lines and marveled of the fresh and unblemished skin and not a single scratch or scar was seen.

                “What happened, I thought—“

                “It closed up a few hours ago; let’s just say the Jabberwocky does not want to risk losing the body of its host.” Steve explained as he could hear his own breath heighten when feeling the cool gentle tips of Tony’s fingers rub on the ridges of his upper torso.

                “Is that why you have this tattoo, because of the Jabberwocky?” Tony questioned as he soon was at awe at the extensive black tribal print, he slowly outlined the dark ink.

                “It’s kind of a complicated story—“

                “Well I got time, tell it to me.”

                “Before I do, there is something I must return to you.” Steve replied as he motioned his left arm forward and opened his palm to place the phoenix pin in Tony’s hand.

                “My mother’s pin…thank you.” Tony responded with appreciation as he gripped the prized heirloom and pressed his closed fist against his chest.

                “I figured it has great meaning to you.”

                “It does, I did promise her I’ll wear this on my wedding day, but I think she may have thought I was going to accept Bruce Wayne’s proposal.” Tony explained as he was hesitant at first to mention his relentless suitor, but he felt he had no other option.    

                “I’m sure that is what your mother wants, to be with someone privileged.” Steve understood with a nod as it did hurt him of the reminder that Tony does technically belong to another man.

                “I can already imagine her now, getting mad at me for rejecting a ‘noble gentleman’.”

                “Are you planning on not marrying Mr. Wayne?”

                “Seems like the right thing to do. I mean I told you before, I don’t love him.”

                “What will you do?”

                “I don’t know, but after being here in Wonderland for so long, I finally realized that I don’t want to follow everything that society has enforced on me. If I’m gonna marry, I’m gonna marry for love.”

                “I’m glad to hear that.” Steve said with a feeble smile as he watched Tony tucked the silver ornament into the pocket of his apron, he still had the faint hope that he could be the man for this extraordinary brunette.  

                “Enough about me, what I really want to know is about your tattoo.” Tony concluded as he still had a strong inquisitiveness of the black ink that contrasted with Steve’s fair skin.

                “It started right after I went insane for the first time, which was when Queen Carol was murdered. After burning a few villages and Hope Town with fire magic, upon my wanderings, I encountered the wastelands that were near the White Kingdom.”

                “Go on.” Tony coaxed as he grabbed the towel within the washbasin and soaked it fully with pure water, he began to clean off the dry blood that was splattered on his collar bone, dragging the cloth along the shallow space of the breach.

                “There I saw every citizen of the White Castle there, especially Queen Natasha. They were all armed for battle, I watched from the distance of how Natasha was fighting the Jabberwocky.”

                “Sharon released it to destroy the White Kingdom, didn’t she?”

                “Yes, that’s right. Unfortunately, no one knows a method to kill the Jabberwocky. So Queen Natasha was aware that she can only bind it. After many insufferable hours, she managed to subdue it, but only for a moment. She had to decide quickly which person she would seal the beast inside of.”

                “So, what happened?”

                “At this time, my insanity was decreasing. I hid myself in the company of the White Kingdom military to listen in. Commander Thor volunteered himself to have the Jabberwocky sealed away in him, Queen Natasha was about to accept, but fate took a different direction.”

                “You volunteered, didn’t you?” Tony said with a dismal tone as he rubbed the dishtowel along the pillar of Steve’s throat to wipe away the acrid garnet blood, feeling the bump of the Adam’s apple.

                “Correct, I told Queen Natasha I would do it. She recognized me before as her adopted mother’s advisor; she knew I was not in my right mind. Over and over I insisted she do this, I felt it was unwise for her to seal the Jabberwocky in her best official.”

                “You knew something Steve; you knew you are the only one you could have it within you.”

                “If someone like Thor who has a sane mind, he would not be able to handle the Jabberwocky. It was only logical to put it in a person who is crazy.”

                “I thought it is reckless to do that, to place a fearsome beast in a man who can lose control in any moment.”

                “In Wonderland, things work differently. It is wiser to have the Jabberwocky in someone who is insane, because they are already corrupted to begin with, and have a better sense in knowing how dreadful the power of the Jabberwocky is.”

                “I’m still a little confused.”

                “It’s like this Tony, a man with a clear mind like Thor is endangered to having the Jabberwocky locked in his body. The reason is that a rational mind can quickly become tainted and have a thirst for dominance, it thinks about how power should be used. At first it might seem as a way of good intention such as protecting the kingdom, but soon that moral thought can morph into wickedness.”

                “Oh, I think I understand. Sane men might think they’ll use the Jabberwocky for good, but such great power warps their minds to want to wreak destruction instead.”

                “Exactly, I pleaded to Queen Natasha to have the beast sealed inside me. She did not want to, but she finally conceded. Thus, they performed the sealing ritual, and imprisoned the creature in my body, leaving this tattoo.” Steve responded as he could feel Tony smear off the last remnants of dark blood that were brittle and streaked the fine arches of his refined cheeks.

                “So that’s the story.” Tony said plainly as he could not fathom the idea that it must have taken so much courage and strength to be willing to confine the Jabberwocky in their physical body.

                “It has been thirteen years since the sealing, but it has finally been broken. No one is safe with me; I have finally become the very monster I was afraid to be.” Steve replied as he gulped heavily as he could feel the water droplets from the rag dangle along the tantalizing line of his jaw and a few trickled down the sturdy fissures of his stomach.

                “Do you really believe that no one can be with you? Then what about me?” Tony asked purposely as he was distraught of Steve’s despair, he finished scrubbing off all of the old blood from Steve and plopped the towel back in the bowl.

                “What are you saying?” Steve questioned as he became paralyzed and astonished when he felt Tony stare intently in his eyes as his hand tenderly touched Steve’s right cheek.

                “If no one wants to be with you, then I’m willing to stay by your side.” Tony remarked rather bluntly as he traced the smooth pathway of the arc and the rigid jawbone.

                “Tony, you deserve—“

                “Don’t say I deserve better. I don’t care what anyone says, you’re not a monster.” Tony said with vehemence as Steve felt lost within those shiny hazel irises and was enticed by the benevolence of his words. _Tell him, tell Tony that you love him_ …Steve recalled that he did make a solemn vow to let Tony know how much he needs him and importantly how much he loves him, his bravery felt as if it was shrinking, he did not know how to get his message out in public. Steve broke the intense eye contact to look at the basin of water that was slightly tinged with a bit of faded red; he heard a sad long sigh from Tony.

                “Thank you for everything.” Steve answered simply as he silently cursed himself for being a coward; Tony nodded with a small but pretty smile. Tony quietly got up and carried the washbasin, Steve watched him walk across the room to stand in front of the large drawer. Steve felt himself impulsively stand as he noticed how Tony was wringing the stained washcloth as more thick blood swirled around in the water. Tony twisted the rag to squash out the remaining fluid; a splash of filthy liquid driveled to splat into the container as Steve noiselessly pattered up behind him with cautious steps. _I don’t know if I can hold back any longer, he’s just right there…Tony_ …Steve felt he could not resist for another second as he directly faced Tony’s back, towering the petite brunette to allow his tall wide shadow gobble him whole. Tony became immobile as he felt a slight chill tingle down his spinal cord when he felt a pair of big worn-out hands perch on the wavy slopes of his statuesque waist; he felt the dull tips of the fingernails dig fiercely into the shallow gaps of the hip joints.

                “Steve, wha—what are you doing?” Tony stammered as he could feel the electrifying heat from Steve’s incredible brawny chest transfer to his backside. Steve burrowed his attractive mien against the back of Tony’s head to feel the floccent rich chocolate locks and inhale their enticing fragrance.

                “I love you Tony…” Steve finally confessed as his cerulean blue eyes sparked with the soft glow of amour, Tony felt his own heart mercilessly quake and speed up for his blood to swim hotly in his veins.

                “No one has ever told me that before….” Tony answered almost in a hush whisper as he could feel his cheeks become warm with a tinge of cranberry red, as he gripped the slick ebony of the drawer’s rim.

                “I know that you don’t feel the same way—“

                “But I love you too.” Tony acknowledged as he could hear his own voice crack with sentiment as he slightly turned his head to the left to peer at the Mad Hatter who tilted a bit to unveil his stunned expression.

                “Every day…I longed to hear those words from you, Mr. Stark.” Steve answered with a deep entrancing tenor in his vocals; he then dared to kiss the smooth side of Tony’s exquisite neck who was speechless for a second. Tony made a startling whine out of surprise as the full apple red lips moisten his delicate skin; Steve tasted the savory flavor as he began to pant profoundly like an Alpha wolf during mating season. The Mad Hatter wondered how far he could push this desirable scene; he marginally moved his rugged hands a bit upward to take a hold of the dangling tails of the bow from Tony’s white apron. He pulled on them to unravel and to come undone; Steve watched it peel away from Tony and tumble down on the carpet. Still from behind, Steve seductively slithered his hands to rise to feel the soft material of Tony’s blue dress crinkle underneath from the rough traces of his long fingers, he clutched Tony’s ample breasts with a firm squeeze to feel the velvet fabric and the supple flesh beneath squish pleasantly in his palms.

                “Ah—Steve—oh…! “ Tony uttered a sultry moan as he clasped his medium sized hands on top of Steve’s, the blond nipped eagerly on Tony’s porcelain throat by a swift pinch from his milky white teeth. Tony made another breathless sigh as he closed his shimmering fawn eyes for a moment to feel the tension of Steve’s strong clutch and the vicious bites that pricked his dainty epidermis. _Is this really happening…? Steve makes me feel so good_ … Tony could hardly concentrate and his thoughts disperse rapidly. Steve motioned forward brutally that he shoved against Tony with an uncontainable excitement by the weight of his muscular body; Tony made a noise that sounded like a giggle as the impressive force directed them to crash upon the drawer. The bowl of bloody water tipped over and clattered down on the floor near their feet, the dirty fluid sprayed and lashed out to blemish the rug. They both ignored it since they were completely immersed within the passion, Steve stopped for a minute, which made Tony finally turn around to face him. Wordlessly, Steve formed a naughty smirk that showed the top row of his perfect bleached white teeth as he unbuckled his own belt, he unbuttoned and stripped off his pinstripe trousers. Tony could not avert his gaze when seeing the Mad Hatter left in a pair of raven black under- armor underwear, the spandex texture finely packaged the hefty scrumptious lump in between his athletic legs. Steve took a hold of Tony by his right elbow and carefully pulled him forward for them to walk.

                “Come to bed with me…” Steve simply stated with a sexual cord strumming in his gullet as Tony was obedient to him that he allowed this good-looking man to control him. Steve sat down on the edge of the mattress as Tony stood directly in front of him and quietly peered down; Steve had his hands positioned on Tony’s rib cage area. Without warning, Steve elevated his hands higher and snuck behind Tony’s back, he grabbed the zipper of Tony’s sky blue dress and gradually unzipped it as Tony slightly shivered out of nervousness. The pretty gown slipped off easily as Steve could hear his own breath hitch with provocation as he stared at the glorious display; Tony was obviously beautiful and has a smaller physique than him. Tony has slim muscle, but blessed with a voluptuous bosom with delectable rubicund red nipples that were tempting to suckle on, he felt bashful that he frantically crossed his arms over himself to conceal his curvaceous chest. Steve could not help but mutter a small chuckle of the innocent action as he took a hold of Tony’s wrists and hauled down his appendages, letting Tony know that he does not have to hide the nakedness of his upper torso. The Mad Hatter examined even further to delight in the sight of Tony in his heeled black shoes as his sinewy legs were erotically presented by the satin tight stockings to see the nicely pumped calves. The elastic garter belts were clipped at the trimmed hem of Tony’s semi-transparent white lacy panties, and the cute touch of Tony still wearing his black bow headband. Steve tugged Tony forward to have him straddle on his lap; Tony rolled his knees on top of the cool sheets as he wrapped his lean arms around Steve’s neck, he seemed extremely shy and made a timid hum when he could feel how his own private parts were nestling warmly on the large bulge on the lower half of Steve’s robust body. Steve had his callous hands on the back of Tony’s thick upper thighs as he meandered upward for his lengthy fingers to slip underneath the velour fabric and seize those plump buttocks, Tony made what seemed like a girly gasp, Steve kneaded the pudgy skin of the round cheeks as they slightly jiggled when Tony shifted a bit with mortification.

                “You shouldn’t be ashamed, you‘re perfect.” Steve remarked as his expression softened more when seeing Tony stroke the giant hills of his tough biceps to skate upon every deep cleft and vein as if Tony is fascinated with hunky blonds.

                “I know this is going to sound stupid, but I can’t get over how big you are.”

                “Is this a compliment?”

                “No one knows this but I really like muscular guys.” Tony admitted as he coddled Steve’s right cheek with his hand to feel the riveting line of Steve’s marvelous jaw.

                “Well, I like cute brunettes like you.” Steve responded affectionately as he had this mischievous sneer on his handsome face. He had this raging urge to make love, he cautiously took a hold of Tony and twisted the both of them to the right, Steve fondly laid Tony flat on the enormous bed for the Stark beauty to place his head on the feathery cushion of the fat pillow. Immediately, Steve fixed his current position to be on top of Tony as he slunk low, seizing Tony’s ankle, he kindly took off Tony’s left dark spool heeled shoe and dropped it on the ground. Steve did not let go of his bruising grasp as he began to smooch Tony’s clothed leg in an uphill motion with burning lips, covering his shin with a coating of sloppy kisses, he quickly removed the other shoe from Tony’s right foot. The well-built blond climbed back to have his appealing visage directly above Tony’s with only three inches apart, they could swallow one another’s heavy breaths and feel how they streaked each other’s facial skin with whips of heat.

                “May I kiss you, Mr. Stark?” Steve inquired with a blend of formality and allure as his angular nose gently tapped on Tony’s.

                “Yes.” Tony gave permission as he observed the way Steve closed his own cobalt blue eyes and bent his neck downward. Everything was brand new to Tony, he kept his coco brown lenses open and felt his own rosy red lips part to feel a damp but mesmerizing insertion of Steve. It was Tony’s first and real kiss, their luscious lips squashed together flawlessly as Tony finally felt his honey dipped eyes lower and shut for his long jet black eyelashes to batter and curl. Both men heard the tender noise of the wet squelching from their hot delicious lips lock and caress with amore, Steve could feel his own mind explode of the constant reminder that this sexy brunette is all his. Tony opened his sumptuous mouth wider; Steve took advantage of the opportunity to slide his zealous tongue inside, Tony flung open his glittering hazel eyes as he could feel the shadowy wings of his lashes flutter. He groaned fervidly into Steve’s oral cavity when the shrewd berry red organ swirled around his in a messy damp dance, Steve deviously scampered his left hand to feel the comely curvatures of Tony’s porcine thigh. The Mad Hatter took a hold of the garter belt and was about to unclip it, but he felt Tony’s hand quickly clamp over his to stop the action, and Tony drew away for their lips to separate and make the sound of a moist smack.

                “Steve, I never done ‘it’ before…” Tony piped up as he was a bit humiliated that he is inexperienced and has never partaken in the game of love and sex, he was a bit afraid of having sexual intercourse since he does not want to disappoint his partner.

                “I don’t care, Tony. The only thing that matters is that we love each other.” Steve reassured as he is still bewitched by Tony’s purity, and felt as if a divine right was bestow upon him, to let him have the consent and access to have this beatific male’s virginity. Tony seemed comforted by the words that he created a ravishing smile on his scarlet red lips, he took off his hand from Steve’s, and pointed at his charcoal black bow headband.

                “Do you want me to take this off?”

                “Please leave it on, I like it on you.” Steve said as he unhooked both suspenders of the skin-tight stockings and tossed them aside, he left the velveteen leggings alone since he also wanted Tony to remain in them as well. Tony almost squealed out of exhilaration and shock when Steve flayed off his own spandex underwear, he hurled the dark garment without paying attention to his aim, it splat against the wall and sunk down. The flustered brunette tried not to look at Steve’s huge groin, he moved his head a little to have his eyes dart fretfully to try to focus on the fancy stitching of the pillow, but it did not work since he could feel Steve’s ‘eel’ on his femur. _Oh my gosh it’s so big_ …! Tony thought as he gulped and felt as if a glob of saliva was stuck in his esophagus; Steve began mouthing the flank of Tony’s elegant neck. He massaged the region with the mild rub from his hungry lips; he drenched the part with a swift swipe of the blade from his ravenous tongue. Tony unshackled a racy moan as his left hand ran through the light golden tresses of Steve’s magnificent hair as the fluffy strands coiled around his fingers. He made a sharp yelp when he felt Steve bit him for a capillary to burst as the pain throbbed, both knew that soon it will become a hickey. Steve furtively crawled his hand down the sturdy surface of Tony’s abdomen and his cute navel, he made a wicked leer as he snaked his large hand inside Tony’s gauzy panties and instantly grabbed his cock, and he thumbed the sensitive tip. Tony let out a gasp with a mixture of astonishment and pleasure, Steve fondled it with such a hypnotic touch that he slid it in an up and down motion in a sensual pace.

                “Oh Steve—oh!” Tony wailed with a melted tone as he felt Steve strengthen his grip, Steve was engrossed of the way how Tony’s ruddy red lips pursed and formed a perfect ‘o’. Steve took out his hand from the pellucid lingerie as he and Tony noticed the pale liquid-solid of pre-cum stain the thin undies to leave a wet spot, and some of it glazed Steve’s fingertips. Tony felt himself place a shaky hand over his oral cavity as he flushed into a wine red when Steve teasingly slurp his own fingers to consume salt and musk, swallowing the pallor sticky substance with a satisfied sneer.

                “Let’s get these off of you, they’re getting soaked.” Steve said as he took the edging of the gossamer fabric of Tony’s undergarment and yanked it down from the moon crescent thighs, Steve threw it carelessly to fall on the carpet. Tony was self-conscious that he slapped his own knees together and covered his exposed crotch by planting his crossed arms in front of it. Steve laughed internally as he took Tony by his carpels and positioned the brunette’s hands to calmly settle on his own upper body, right below his stiff strawberry nipples. Tony felt his heart thud in high acceleration when he watched how Steve clenched both of his smooth ankles; he immediately spread his legs apart. Steve scooted forward and bowed his head low; he nipped Tony’s inner thighs harshly, to feel the brush of salacious ivory flesh and the silk of the stockings. His hand glossed over to feel the oleaginous pathways of Tony’s right leg to press on the engraved lines and cosset the slender tendons. Steve then placed his two hundred and thirty pounds of pure muscle on the brunette; Tony shifted his hands to perch on Steve’s broad shoulders.

                “Tony, this is going to hurt.” Steve warned as Tony was alarmed by the statement as he felt Steve’s six-pack stomach lie on his own warm belly.

                “How much?”

                “A lot.”

                “What?!” Tony exclaimed as he was astounded of how Steve’s next step will produce a high degree of agony.

                “Don’t worry, I’ll go slowly.” Steve replied near Tony’s ear with a pleasing balmy scent in his cut breath that waffled in melodiously. He snatched an extra pillow and slipped it under for Tony to rest his back on and for his entire backside to arch in a beguiling manner, making the lower half of his body slightly slant upward. Steve grappled Tony’s buttermilk legs with fingers digging in the back of the knees, and Steve raised them in a reasonable level so they can lock around his waist like a python, and he closed up the last remaining inches between them. The Mad Hatter pushed himself inside Tony with ferocity that Tony jolted violently, feeling as if volts of electricity surged and zapped every nerve; Tony screwed his eyes shut as he clasped his hands over Steve’s shoulder blades with a high pitch squeal. Tony was aware that Steve wasn’t lying, it was excruciating, but at the same time it satisfied the aching in his loins, he was glad that they were going in a gradual pace. Steve was grinding on below the line of Tony’s fragile midriff and he felt the petite male buck his buxom hips abruptly, it thumped in an erogenous beat and it made Steve feel ripples of thrill bubble throughout his entire being. The amative blond thrust and shoved in harder as he felt the perspiration saturate his temples, he increased his tempo and was in perfect bliss as he huffed out libidinous roars with Tony vulnerable and bare, sprawled underneath him like a lascivious mess. Tony raced his soft hands down the valley of Steve’s muscled toned back to feel the thick waves and crevices of vigorous meat, including the rigid vertebrae of his spinal cord. He felt his left leg lift slightly to skim down to nudge a little down Steve’s lower back, rubbing the line of Steve’s butt crack with the downy material of his clothed foot. Steve plunged deeper as he kept his titillating gaze on his new lover, Tony noted how Steve’s baby blue irises were filled with the obscurity of lust and pupils were blown with carnal desire. Tony slammed his own arms on the sides to make his fingers hastily cling to the bed sheets as he felt a number of combinations, he felt Steve’s ‘monster’—that’s the nickname that Tony gave to Steve’s groin—slip in further into his tight hole. He also felt himself leaking, that a sticky fluid trickled down the crannies of his legs, drenching and marring his leggings. Tony felt hot tears blurry his vision and streamed from the corners of his squinting eyes, the crystal droplets flooded down to dowse his resplendent cheek bones. He was screaming in a shattering shrill, he would sometimes make a long howl, or when Steve pounds him in a constant rhythm, his shrieks would be fragmented into pieces of inflamed moans that almost make him sound like a woman. This stimulated Steve to become beyond enthusiastic and also seeing how the transparent dew of saline sweat multiplied and he noted how Tony’s venereal cardinal red nipples were sopping with moisture. Steve watched how Tony’s busty chest heaved rapidly as if he lost so much air in his desperate lungs; the arousal was influencing his emotions and his sanity in an intriguing direction. He felt his chiseled jaw snap and he grew out piercing fangs, they elongated with spiny tips. Tony peeked down to see that Steve must have sprouted out his Jabberwocky tail since it skidded under his body and began coiling itself around his curvilinear hips; the navy blue tail with adamant scales was extremely lengthy that it binds around him three times to constrict his shapely waist. Tony was not certain if he should be frightened because he saw that Steve was not blinded by rage and insanity since his eyes were not dyed into a cold blood red, he figured that Steve is just drowning in this ecstasy.

                “Don’t panic.”

                “I won’t…I trust you.” Tony promised as he felt Steve had one last physical conversion when he noticed how Steve’s nails grew and lightly scrapped the china white skin of his legs. Steve is in full control, and only grew out some Jabberwocky parts out of pure excitement; positive emotional reactions produce a slight change in Steve’s outward appearance and allow him to remain sane. Steve seemed relieved that he resumed their fiery activity, he nuzzled and nosed Tony’s left ruby red pec that softened by the warm temperature that radiated within the chambers and from earlier the brawn from Steve’s upper torso. The Mad Hatter popped his mouth unto the salmon pink circle of the saporous breast and sucked on the teat; he would lick it and twisted it a bit by the tips of his flawless teeth as Tony felt the hot strings of amylase cover his sore tit. Tony felt as if it was going to be torn off, he was breathless and he shuddered out of enjoyment, as he never knew that love-making was exhilarating—painful—but overall a spectacular event.

                “We are becoming the same flesh now.” Steve commented as he cupped Tony’s heated right cheek to scratch a bit of the lovely epidermis as he jabbed more inside Tony who made a rapturous grunt and felt himself spasm a little. Tony collected himself as he touched Steve’s dark tribal tattoo, outlining its design with the tip of his index finger.

                “In the beginning, I gave you my heart, but now I have given you my body.” Tony said pleasantly as he was thankful to Steve, the man who truly loved him first. They kissed with smiling lips and ate up the delicious ambrosia; Tony massaged the nape of Steve’s sizzling neck with his hand to fiddle with the light tufts of hair. The two were tangled together as their breaths were husky and short, muscles winding up, and the doting caress of osculation, their souls mingled and infused into one, making their love a maddening romance, knowing that it is theirs to keep for the rest of their lives…          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony are finally together! Until next chapter!


	8. His Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's training day for the White Kingdom, Tony Stark discovers his true power, and is soon faced with a decision that could mean losing someone or something important to him.

     It was eleven twenty- one in the bright morning as the soft glow of white light spilled into the slightly open window of Steve’s private bedroom, a refreshing breeze waffled inside and made the gauzy caramel curtains sway in a rhythmic motion. Steve Rogers pried open his oceanic blue eyes, his black pupils shrunk from absorbing the tender shine of the sun as he felt his vision clear from the blurriness. He found himself laying on the right side of his arm, but he soon propped upward on his elbow to see that he does not have a stich of clothing on him. Steve soon found himself begin to stretch out a comely smile on his apple red lips when he saw the lovely Tony Stark sleeping peacefully on his sturdy belly with his head turned a little on the side. The soiled sheets of the mattress rested unsteadily on top of the round plump cheeks of Tony’s butt, the crack line was barely visible, the wrinkled blanket covered him crookedly that his entire porcelain smooth legs were exposed. Steve noted how Tony’s stockings somehow ended up limping on the umbrella of the drawer’s lamp, he must of removed them last night, seeing how they were blemished by the slick discharge of pale liquid. Tony still had on his black bow headband on the top of his cranium with a few tufts of his fleecy dark hair sticking out in disarray; Steve fondly touched the purple splotch on the delicate flank of Tony’s neck, noticing the deep teeth marks he bore to physically claim Tony as his own. Steve allowed his own large hand travel downwards to glide upon the small hills and clefts of Tony’s buttery back; he took his index finger and slowly outlined the solid ridge of Tony’s straight spine. He wrapped his arm around Tony’s backside and slid his palm upward to clutch Tony’s left breast, squeezing the velvet flesh and strawberry teat, and slowly pulled Tony closer to him for his naked body to be underneath his. _I still can’t believe it, I made love to the most beautiful creature that has ever existed, this must be heaven_ … Steve thought as he softly mouthed the nape of Tony’s neck to moisten a few of the short brown locks of hair as he mildly pressed a line of warm wet kisses down the lustrous back. Tony wriggled slightly at first as he uttered a tantalizing moan, he opened his sweet chocolate eyes unhurriedly, letting his long jet black lashes unfurl and flutter.

                “Good morning, my darling.” Steve pleasantly greeted as Tony felt his expression melt when he turned to lie on his side and look upon the handsome face of the Mad Hatter.

                “Hi…” Tony shyly responded as he quirked a gleeful smile upon his sore scarlet red lips, as he felt Steve settle the palm of his hand on his hip bone.

                “Waking up next to you is truly a gift.” Steve commented quietly as his masculine voice vibrated alluringly, he cupped Tony’s right cheek to feel the silky thistles of the shadowy beard tickle him. He affectionately caressed Tony’s mesmerizing mouth by the cordial stroke of his hungry lips; they silently listened to the profound groans of their hefty breaths and the constant smacking of damp skin. Tony withdrew first as he inhaled deeply to refill the lost air in his lungs, he bit his bottom slick lip with a timid disposition.

                “I love you, Steve.” Tony replied bashfully as he sat up a bit to throw his arms around Steve’s neck and bury his beatific visage against the hot bulk of Steve’s brawny chest. Steve could not prevent his heart to thrash riotously of hearing Tony acknowledging his pure sentiments, he tousled Tony’s floccent dark hair to let the burnish strands coil around his long fingers.

                “I love you too.”

Tony massaged Steve with his hand to feel the tough structure of the wide clavicle to feel every dip and gap; he was undeniably blissful of yesterday’s activity and content that he has given his virginity away to a wonderful person like Steve. However, Tony felt his own mind scramble and become fraught, for he realized he broke some of the conventions of the society he lived in back at home. He was ill with nervousness of the situation of his parents Howard and Maria Stark ever finding out that their own precious son is no longer a virgin, since he had sex before marriage he will only be deemed as a whore. To make the circumstance worse, it would anger his mother and father further if they were told that Tony presented his innocence freely to a madman. Even those who are dosed with lunacy are still oppressed in the world Tony lives in; they are considered revolting individuals who would only pass over undesirable genes and mental sicknesses to the children they breed. Tony promised to himself that he will never reveal to Howard and Maria that his chastity is gone, they would probably disown him and reap the shame he has created. However, he felt it should not matter, especially when Steve is his true love.

                “Steve…?”

                “Yes, Tony?”

                “Will you sing me a song?”

                “Hmm, how about a song that my mom use to sing to me when I was a kid?” Steve offered as he was a bit surprised of the random request, but he found it quite endearing.

                “I wanna hear it.” Tony said as he wanted to rid of all his anxieties and music has been the usual remedy for him to feel peaceful, he felt comforted when he felt Steve tightened his embrace as he listened with serenity of Steve’s melodious strong vocals carry a simple tune:

 

_Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat,_

_How I wonder what you're at:_

_Up above the world you fly_

_Like a tea tray in the sky,_

_Up above the world you fly_

_Like at tea tray in the sky._

_Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat,_

_How I wonder what you're at:_

_Up above the world you fly_

_Like a tea tray in the sky._

 

Tony noticed immediately that the strange melody and lyrics sound similar to the famous children song: “Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star”. Instead, the only words replaced are “bat” and “tea tray” as substitutes for the original: “star” and “diamond”. Tony could not help but giggle joyfully of the fact that Steve’s version is silly, but it does prove more that he is definitely insane since a bat and a tea tray have nothing in common. It made Tony so giddy and it gave him the reminder that Steve does love drinking tea so it can be safely said that this special tune is a reflection of Steve through the eyes of his mother, who knew her young lad will grow up to be a genuine man someday and that it was fine to be different from everyone else.

                “What’s so funny? Is my singing off?” Steve questioned as he peered at Tony who shook his head cheerfully.

                “No, I’m laughing because I like the song so much.”

                “You’re just adorable.” Steve sighed with a lovesick tenor as he circled his thumbs to knead the creamy skin of Tony’s high cheek boned mien, and he smooch the crest of Tony’s fair forehead. Tony combed the few golden wisps of hair that tapped Steve’s upper brow to the left, gingerly ruffling through the lion yellow tresses to ravel and unwind around his fingers. He traveled downward to touch the cool surface of Steve’s cheek and outline the beguiling jawline, Steve felt himself surrender to the intimate contact that he felt it intensify when closing his glimmering cobalt blue eyes to solely concentrate on this single action. Steve opened his eyes to clutch Tony’s hand and held it in his grip like a romantic prince in front of them; he raised it to his lips and kissed Tony in between his knuckles, cosseting the divine epidermis with a gentle temperament. Tony could feel himself liquefy of the sweet gesticulation; his entire body quaked with contentment as he unshackled a satisfied cry.

                “Just like how we first met.” Tony said in a hush whisper as his cheeks were dyed with a healthy pink, he remembered clearly that Steve made this same gesture when they were introduced in the tea party.

                “It is meant to show that you belong to me.” Steve replied as he felt ripples of thrill crawl all over his muscular body of the fact that Tony has kept that moment as a cherished memory, he could not resist expressing his possessiveness over Tony. He slithered his fingertips upon the hot tissues of Tony’s full cerise red lips, he felt the moisture and how they curved into a jubilant smile. Steve and Tony remained immobile as they locked their yearning gazes at one another, seeing the glimmer of love sparkle in their irises. However, their attention and dreamy moment was diverted when they turned slightly to hear the bolt of the door unsnap and watched how the oak door was swung widely open.

                “Good morrow, I trust you have fully recovered—“It was Commander Thor entering with a sunny grin on his appealing face as he was accompanied with Clint Barton. He was not able to finish his sentence since he was astonished to see Tony Stark in bed with Steve Rogers, Tony instantly screamed out of mortification as he dived underneath the dirty blankets to hide his nudity, he curled himself into a large ball and parked himself behind Steve’s body. Steve had to throw some of the blemished sheets around his waist to cover up his groin; Clint seemed to sulk of discovering that the two had sex last night.

                “Oh umm…you caught us in a bad time.” Steve made a poor excuse as he was a bit embarrassed to have the White Kingdom’s top military officials witness such a display.

                “Yeah, we just came to check on how you were doing, I’m guessing that you’re feeling better.” Clint commented as he hacked a discomforting cough while looking at Tony continue to conceal himself and tremble violently under the filthy coverings, distastefully noting the dry semen splatter all over the mattress.

                “You’ll have to excuse our intrusion, we were not aware that Mr. Stark decided to stay in your chambers for the entire evening.” Commander Thor apologized as he seemed unfazed of the disorder of the room.

                “I appreciate it if you knocked next time.” Steve made an exasperated sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck to feel the feathery small hairs rustle.

                “Go away! I’m not decent right now!” Tony squealed underneath the tangled blankets as he rattled anxiously like a frightened snow rabbit.

                “Really, I didn’t notice, show me again.” Clint responded deviously with a big leer as he was attempting to see the splendor of Tony’s naked beauty properly.

                “Was there a better reason why you guys barged in?” Steve questioned purposely as he made a subtle glare at Clint, he was aware of the ploy and he was not going to allow any lewdness from him.

                “Ah yes, Queen Natasha ordered for every person to report to the throne room. Her Majesty says it’s urgent.” Thor answered as Tony crept out of his thin cavern; he managed to wrap the sheet around his body like a bath towel. He slunk to sit beside Steve with his attractive face still painted with a deep shade of red, the hickey on the flank of his neck was visible, faded purple bruises were splattered across his shoulders which were formed by the roughness of Steve’s grip in the previous evening, and there were teeth marks on the hollow line of his cleavage cavity. When comparing Tony’s physical condition with Steve’s, Tony just looks like a total wreck, Steve only had messy hair and remnants of his acrid pale seed harden near the shallow of his upper thigh.

                “Okay, all right already. We’ll be there.” Tony replied as he stood up rather hastily as he waved his hand, shooing them away as if they were pesky rodents. Thor and Clint nodded their heads and headed towards the exit, before Thor closed the door, he made one last remark with the same childish smile.

                “I must say this at least, there is nothing wrong for two people to feast upon the fruits of passion, it is natural. So be merry.” Thor concluded as he was not one bit disturbed of learning Steve and Tony having sexual intercourse, rather he seemed happy for them; he finally left with a pouty Clint. Steve went on his feet as he and Tony allowed for the ruined blankets to sail down to the ground, Steve immediately walked over to put on his under- armor underwear and his pinstripe pants, as he was buckling his belt, he fondly observed the way how Tony wiggled his delectable body to put his lacy panties back on.

                “Do you think everyone knows?” Tony asked vaguely as Steve went over to the drawer and pulled out a fresh clean white dress shirt, he buttoned it and slung his blood red tie around underneath the collar.

                “Know about what?” Steve questioned as he was not exactly sure what Tony was trying to converse about, Tony approached him and started looping his tie as if he was a housewife.

                “That we…well…did it.” Tony said in a wispy voice as he still sounded a bit humiliated, he finished the knot on Steve’s tie and folded the lapel of the shirt correctly.

                “I honestly don’t know, there might be a chance that they heard us.” Steve truthfully replied as he grabbed his dark jacket from the chair and put it on; Tony made an edgy breath as he shook his head.

                “Oh gosh, they probably heard me, I was screaming too loud wasn’t I—? “

                “Well, they say screaming is healthy.” Steve interrupted as he was trying to ease Tony’s nerves by making the situation seem not bad as it seems, he swiped Tony’s leggings from the lamp’s umbrella and kneeled himself down in front of Tony.

                “So it’s true, I was loud?” Tony inquired with apprehension as he slipped his legs one at a time into the silk stockings, Steve rolled them up for the laced bands to pause on Tony’s supple thighs, and he hooked the garter belts to cling at the trimmed hem of Tony’s thin undies. Steve then guided Tony to put his feet into his spool heeled shoes; he clipped the straps across Tony’s ankles.

                “Yes, but I’m not complaining, I loved it. I was trying to make you get louder.” Steve acknowledged as Tony was fixing his hair and black bow headband that was sliding off, the Mad Hatter had his large hands on Tony’s hips and he kissed Tony’s cock that nestled warmly and scrumptiously within the satin fabric.

                “Ah—Steve! Why did you do that!?” Tony asked with a high pitch shrill as he backed away to escape Steve’s possessive grip, he flushed into a cherry color and began putting on his sky blue dress.

                “I’m just giving you a fair warning. If you would ever like to make love with me again, I can show you a few tricks.” Steve said with a seductive rumble in his throat as he positioned himself to be behind Tony, he zipped up Tony’s frock on the back as Tony put on his apron next.

                “Oh, what kind of tricks?” Tony was curious as Steve kindly formed the big white bow of the apron and left the tails to dangle, as Tony smoothed out the creases of the rumpled cloth in the front.

                “It’s faster, and ten times the pain and pleasure.” Steve answered as he purposely pressed his entire body on Tony’s backside to give him a hint, Tony instantly felt himself blush into a flaming red when he felt Steve’s harden crotch teasingly rub a bit in between the round plush cheeks of his butt.

                “Well, I—I’m willing to give it a try someday.” Tony stuttered as the thought of Steve’s “monster” jabbed into his rear end was enough to make him gulp and fidget his index fingers like a shy school girl, he wanted to please his new lover so he was disposed to perform any desired position or fulfill any kink for Steve.

                “You’re too good to me.” Steve said in a jolly note as he was undeniably enthusiastic that he might have the chance to make more love to this sweet brunette. Tony made a bashful giggle as he took a hold of Steve’s hat that was sitting on the countertop of the drawer; he studied it for a moment, and was a bit saddened when seeing how the flower crown he made for Steve no longer decorated it. Steve put on his fingerless white gloves as he saw Tony turn around and hug the cap tightly with a solemn expression, Steve detected the sudden change of Tony’s mood that he lightly touched Tony’s forearm with concern.

                “Baby, what’s wrong?” Steve questioned with uneasiness as Tony made a long shuddering sigh, he began outlining the rim of the visor.

                “It’s just I couldn’t help but noticed that the flowers I put on your hat are gone. You didn’t like them anymore?”

                “Don’t say that, that’s not it at all. It was Sharon; she destroyed the flowers right in front of me.”

                “It was her?”

                “I made her angry, saying how you put her out of existence. She became jealous of you.”

                “I might have to teach her some manners; she’s not going to get away for wrecking your gift.” Tony replied with a hostile huff as he was irritated of Sharon for demolishing his hand- made present to Steve, he went on his tip toes and settled the Wide Bell hat on top of Steve’s head.

 

                “We will have our revenge.” Steve simply responded as he held Tony’s hand, their fingers began to interlace as they exchanged encouraging smiles; they quietly left the private bedroom to travel downstairs to meet with Queen Natasha.

Every person was standing within the spacious chamber of the throne room to look at their fair monarch with her hands folded in front of her with her regal chair behind her. Queen Natasha first peered at every inquisitive face as her head advisor Nick Fury nodded at her to make her vital announcement be known to her followers and companions.

                “The Red Queen Sharon Carter has officially declared war upon our kingdom. We will spend our last days to prepare and train, this is our last stand.” Queen Natasha proclaimed with her admirable strong voice as her audience was either excited or worried about this final battle.

                “We will all confront her in the southern lands, in the ruins of the City of Charity, where our beloved Queen Carol reigned so long ago.” Fury clarified as there was not one Wonderland native who shook with sorrow of the mention of the majestic metropolis, the City of Charity, it was Queen Carol’s old kingdom, the sole castle where everyone was once united.

                “I urge all of you to help me fight upon the stones that were once my mother’s castle let us honor her by taking back Wonderland.” Natasha said with vigor as everyone rejoiced and were ecstatic to have their home restored to them, they were willing to participate in the fight for the sake of Carol Danvers.

                “You’re all dismiss to start your training.” Fury concluded as every individual made teams or went solo into different courtyards, Steve and Tony walked away hand-in-hand to accompany Wanda and Pietro.

                “Mr. Stark, may I have a word with you.” Natasha spoke up catching Tony’s attention; the couple paused at one of numerous exits of the throne room to look at their red-haired leader.

                “Go on, I’ll just be training.” Steve coaxed as he noticed how Tony was hesitant on letting go of him at first but he finally relented, Steve made a quick kiss on Tony’s cheek and released him to venture outside with the twins. Tony Stark approached Natasha and Fury; he had his hands gripping the sides of the skirt of his light blue dress.

                “There is something I wish to show you, please follow me.” Queen Natasha instructed as she began to walk together with Tony and Fury into a hallway.

                “Where are we going?” Tony asked as they soon entered a library archive that seemed infinite. It seemed like an expensive design of a Gothic rib-vault ceiling, the ground was a glossy sea-green glass that was narrow and shiny like a polished mirror, there were endless rows of tall shelves filled with a variety of books that are in ordered by subject of study and tall ladders beside each to reach the top. Tony marveled at the peaceful site and twirled around in a full circle to see how there are more than eight floors, there were spiral stairs, small rails, and Corinthian columns made out of rich ebony.

                “Welcome to our library, the knowledge of Wonderland is collected all in here.” Natasha explained as they journeyed across the crystal pathway to pass by an area that was marked as the Origins, Maps, and History of Wonderland.

                “You should have told me sooner that you guys have a library.” Tony commented as he was eager to see the never-ending sight of huge volumes snug in their cubbies, he has always been a zealous reader and would spend most of his days in the library inside of Stark Manor.

                “I figured now is the proper time, I believe you can help me with something. There is one book in here that no one can read or understand it; it is too complex for even the wise to decode.” Natasha responded as they finally stopped in between the arcs of two sites which were Magic and Science. Fury leaned against one of the wooden surfaces of the paneled mantelpieces as Natasha strolled up to one compartment that held a lone heavy book, she picked it up and gave it to Tony. He examined the mysterious item that was archaic with its worn-out spine and its violet leather covering with black font.

                “Ut Medicina Alchimia.” Tony read the title of the textbook as he opened it up and realized that the whole book is written in Latin, he saw a picture of a large circle that held a triangle inside of it, and a square was within the triangular shape and another spherical form was etched in the square.

                “What is the name of this book?” Natasha questioned as she watched Tony thumb through the pages rapidly with starving eyes.

                “Alchemy.”

                “They say that art was banned years ago.” Fury responded as he crossed his arms across his chest as he and the rest of the Wonderland natives do not have enough information on the topic of alchemy.

                “Ut medicina, alchimia veterem traditionem Chymiae usum sacrum ad discernendum spiritualem et temporalem rerum natura, eius compage eius et caerimonias et functiones.” Tony read the introduction out loud as if Latin was his first language; Natasha was quite impressed with him.

                “Do you even know what you’re saying?” Fury asked purposely as he was testing if Tony was pretending to comprehend the difficult topic.

                “Of course I do, I studied Latin. It translates to this: ‘Alchemy was an ancient tradition of sacred chemistry used to discern the spiritual and temporal nature of reality, its structure, laws, and functions.’”

                “We have always termed ‘Alchemy’ as ‘Artificial Magic’, unlike those born with magical abilities like Wanda Maximoff; Alchemists can obtain magic skills by learning from books. If I’m not mistaken, you can become an Alchemist.” Natasha mentioned as Tony closed the textbook and stared at her with wonderment in his big honey eyes.

                “Maybe I can be, I mean it looks like I’m the only person who can understand it.”

                “Then do me this favor, read this entire book about Alchemy for your training. It seems your greatest power is your mind after all.” Natasha requested as Tony hugged the hefty volume against his breasts and he made a quick bow to her.

                “I’ll get started right away.” Tony replied avidly as he dashed away to begin reading the dense text, he yearned to contribute to the war cause that he figured he can become an Alchemist to be useful. He went out the double doors to leave Natasha and Fury by themselves in the library.

                “Your Majesty, you forgot to tell him about—“Fury began as he looked at Queen Natasha sternly, she interrupted him by raising her hand as a plea to not finish his sentence.

                “I am aware, but I believe I cannot bring myself to put him in such a cruel dilemma.”

                “He’ll have to know about it sooner or later, allow me to handle it.”

                “All right.”

 

A few days passed by rapidly that everyone was working diligently in their individual trainings, there was only two days left for the day of the war between the Red and White Kingdoms. Within the defensive walls of the White Castle was a pasture that had a few wooly sheep and the tame stallions trotting among the tall evergreen grass blades. The vast landscape looked serene with its cotton dandelions and the skinny stalks of yellow cat tail plants sway back and forth by the gentle wind. Pietro Maximoff was speeding around within the tranquil space as his sister Wanda was practicing on creating barriers, which was one of the spells that Sharon Carter stole from her. There were a few enormous lime trees on the field as Steve Rogers sat underneath one with his back against the rugged bark; he was enveloped by the cool shade of the leaves overhead as his legs crossed into a Native American style. Steve had his eyes screwed shut as it was noted how his jaw would clench madly every minute and his hands would curl into furious fists on his lap.

                “Hi honey, are you okay?” It was Tony Stark’s beguiling vocals that Steve immediately sprang his baby blue eyes open to see the adorable sight of Tony peering down at him with his left arm cradling a fat book and his right hand gripping the material of his dress to hike up the skirt in a careful manner.

                “Yeah, I was meditating.” Steve said with a broken breath as a few drops of sweat crept down his temples, he watched Tony plop down next to him with an anxious demeanor that the brunette placed his hand on his forehead for any sign of a fever.

                “Doesn’t seem like it, it looked like you were in pain.”

                “I was detached from the physical world to enter my mind; I was trying to convince the Jabberwocky to let me have full control of his power.”  

                “Let me guess, he won’t let you.” Tony responded as he took his hand away from Steve and let himself fiddle with the crinkled corners of the Alchemy book.

                “He’s quite stubborn, he won’t make a deal with me.”

                “Hmm, how about I talk to him?”

                “Tony, I don’t think you can enter my mind, and I also don’t like the idea of you alone with this beast.” Steve replied as he shook his head, Tony bounced up to roll his legs in front of him and sit on his heels making his textbook tumble upon the fresh grass.

                “Oh please Steve, let me do this for you! I just barely finished the chapter on the spiritual world from my Alchemy book and I know how to get inside your mind.”

                “You’ve been studying Alchemy?”

                “Yes, and I’m so close to becoming a full-fledged Alchemist. This is going to help the both of us; I get to practice my Artificial Magic and you’ll have the Jabberwocky’s power under your control.”

                “It’s just I’m worried about you, if the Jabberwocky attacks and inflicts a wound on you when you’re inside my mind, your physical body will receive it. Whatever happens in the inside can happen to you on the outside, he can kill you.” Steve gave out a grave warning that he snatched Tony by the wrist and squeezed the carpals with trepidation; it forced him to remember that the Jabberwocky attempted to murder Tony in the Red Kingdom.

                “Do you trust me?”

                “Of course I do—“

                “Then let me inside your mind, you have already done a lot for me, let me return the favor.” Tony said as he stared deeply into Steve’s sapphire eyes, Steve could feel the penetration of his intense gaze, being enticed by the flints of gold flickering within those shimmering russet irises.

                “All right, but if it becomes too risky, get out of there as fast as you can.” Steve finally relented as he was still not certain of his decision, he wanted to reject such a drastic and perilous proposal, but he could not object harshly of Tony who is trying to provide him help. Steve made a long sigh as he closed his eyes and made his mind open and vulnerable for Tony to enter; Tony raised his own right hand and pressed his index and middle fingers upon the noble crest of Steve’s forehead and began motioning them to form a circle and sketch a triangle inside of it.

                “Par eius verum ac tenebras mentis error, sic manus impia illustrabit (Peer into the mind’s maze and reveal its true darkness, so this hand can give light to the heartless).” Tony spoke a Mind Penetration spell in Latin, he suddenly felt his spirit become yanked out of his body and transfer into Steve’s mind. Tony found himself to be inside Steve’s psyche, his own soul was able conjure a copy of his own physical body from the outside world and be able to interact within this surreal realm. He analyzed the entire area which was a desolate land of thin white fog, there were a few dead trees scattered around with their leafless branches hanging crookedly, and a small green pond with dry reeds was in the center of the lifeless place. Tony began to shiver viciously as he walked a bit forward; he squinted since he saw a tall figure among the cold mist, and he scurried behind it and saw it was Steve Rogers.

                “Steve, I can’t seem to find the Jabberwocky.” Tony said as he faced the blond’s backside with a small smile.

                “I’m right here gorgeous.” An immediate fear washed over Tony when he noticed that Steve quickly spun around and exposed himself to see his bloody red eyes, his piercing fangs, razor-sharp claws and bold navy blue streaks oozing down underneath his eyelids. Tony realized it was the Jabberwocky in Steve’s appearance; the infamous beast does not seem to want to reveal his true form, he seized Tony by his forearm by the trap of his claw. The Jabberwocky had a depraved leer that completely mismatched with Steve’s handsome features; he allowed his Black Ice Succubus horns, his diamond-hard dark blue tail, and his gigantic coarse dragon wings to sprout out.

                “Let go of me, I’m just here to talk to you.” Tony responded with a jittery tone as he tried to push away the fiendish grapple, but the Jabberwocky seemed uninterested to comply.

                “What is there to discuss, Mr. Stark? You know full well that I have already refused to let Rogers use my power.”

                “Don’t you want to save Wonderland? It is your home too!”

                “Did you forget, I was the one who sought to obliterate it years ago, and I still desire to fry it into a crisp.”

                “I thought it was the Red Queen who made you—“

                “Your naivety is astonishing and admirable; you thought I was some poor oppressed creature. I was going to go ahead and destroy Wonderland, and afterward kill Carter too. I am my own master, not some docile animal that can be domesticated.” The Jabberwocky hissed as he released Tony for his arm to fall back to his side, the cave of his nostrils flared madly like an annoyed bull.

                “Really, there is not one single person you would listen to?” Tony asked purposely as he had this sinking feeling that the Jabberwocky’s pride will be the main problem in this conversation.

                “I suppose if I had to choose, I would pick you.” The Jabberwocky answered with a malicious purr in his rough voice as he circled around Tony like a ravenous vulture.

                “Why me? It doesn’t make any sense—“

                “Back in the Red Kingdom, when I finally broken through the seal, you are the only person that was stupid and courageous enough to confront me. The image of you being tortured by me was a glorious sight, I loved your agony, I wanted to torment you more, but Rogers had the nerve to interfere.” The Jabberwocky embraced Tony’s entire backside by wrapping his beefy arms below Tony’s soft breasts, Tony quaked violently as he felt the Jabberwocky’s scaly tail slithered shrewdly around his left leg and slowly snake upward inside of his light dress.

                “So twisted—“

                “I just want to hurt you so badly, baby.” The Jabberwocky began to tilt Tony’s head up by cradling his chin with a folded fist, and he slowly licked half of Tony’s pretty face with his lengthy forked tongue. Tony made a revolted noise as he felt the organ leave a hot trail of moisture on his china white skin.

                “You’re no different from Commander Killian.” Tony barked out as he squirmed when the Jabberwocky bunched up the skirt with the greedy grasp of his talon to expose Tony’s skin-tight stockings and garter belts. It was seen that the tip of the growing demon tail looped its tip around the skinny hem of Tony’s frilly panties, tugging down the gossamer fabric a bit to unveil Tony’s buttery smooth V-line.

                “Perhaps, but I am the true source of the wrath, envy, and lust of Steve Rogers. He and I are the same person, and we are just as insane for you, Anthony Stark.”

                “If that’s true, if you love me because you are Steve, then when I ask you to stop, you’ll do it.” Tony reasoned as he was relieved that he caught the Jabberwocky off guard by the statement, he felt him letting go of his sky blue frock and unwinding his tail from his leg.

                “Curse him and his obedience towards you, he is unfit to possess my power, he won’t have it.”

                “If you say so.”

                “Just what are you planning, princess?”

                “Nothing, it’s just if you won’t do it for Steve, why not do this for me?”

                “Is that what you desire, my darling pet?” The Jabberwocky asked with a gentle tenor in his thunderous vocals as he thumbed Tony’s bottom lip and was entranced of its redness since it reminded him of the richest blood.

                “Allow Steve to have full access to your power, but only when I order it. Let my command give him the ability to transform.”

                “This is beginning to please me, my little flower. I have taken a fancy for you; you’re such a demanding little thing.”

                “If you like me so much, promise me that you will help us in the war.”

                “I will do this for you alone, only because you ignited this unholy lust. You always seem to awaken the sick appetites of man and monster; you cause so many men to crave you.” The Jabberwocky clarified as his long nails scrapped across Tony’s jawline to let his shadowy facial hair rustle silently. Tony felt his own eyes lowered in a sense of shame since the Jabberwocky was not completely lying; there are so many males who are attracted to him, desperate to woo him and make him their beloved, it troubles Tony that he never once acted coy or purposely forced them to fall in love with him.

                “I never meant for them to fall so hard—“

                “It can’t be helped; it is not simple to ignore a natural beauty, you are a walking temptation, and it is expected for men to morph into primitive beasts when encountering such purity.”

                “You almost sounded a little nice just now.”

                “Don’t be a fool; I am only stating a fact. If Rogers did not place these certain restrictions on me, I would have defiled you.”

                “Have you always been this disgusting?”

                “Only with you, baby doll.”

                “You say that you and Steve are the same and you even look like him, but you two are different. Remember this, I am Steve’s lover, not yours…be aware that I am your master, not your play thing.” Tony warned with an authoritative pitch in his words as he was exhausted of the Jabberwocky’s manipulation and sinful hunger.

                “Mmm feisty! I love your fire, dearest liege.”

                “Okay, now that we’ve come to an agreement—“

                “Before you take your leave, I have something that might interest you.”

                “What would that be?”

                “Let me show you, my pretty master.” The Jabberwocky made a half-grin as he held out his claw; Tony let curiosity get the better of him that he slipped his hand into the Jabberwocky’s grasp. They walked side-by-side as Tony could feel the Jabberwocky’s extensive laminous tail glide over his lower back and coiled around his waistline to settle the tip on the hip bone just like a human limb. The two ended up kneeling together in front of the little sea-green pond, the Jabberwocky made a swift swipe with his nails to chop away the restless reeds. Tony marveled at the sight of a large baby blue orb mixed with a contrasting color of red-purple sitting in a dugout within the murky water, he went ahead to scoop it out carefully and cradle it in both of his hands.

                “This is beautiful.” Tony complimented as he noticed how there is a smaller sphere inside it; he discovered that it must be the core.

                “You’re holding the thoughts and the sanity of Rogers right now. That is the heart of his mind.” The Jabberwocky explained as Tony instantly noted how the sacred object had one medium sized cut on its surface and had a second scar that was so wide that it exposed some of the jelly of the core.

                “How did it get so damaged?”

                “I’m responsible for the smaller fissure; I made it right after Rogers started to go insane in the Red Castle prison. When he learned that Killian attempted to rape you, he was driven with an unstoppable revenge; I took advantage of his vulnerability. I sliced this orb in order to let my voice poison and control him; it was successful, for I finally broke through the seal in the end.”

                “So, you didn’t make the other split on the orb?”

                “No, that right there is the cause of his insanity; it has been there for years. Ever since the murder of that queen—Carol—the madness came in like a parasite and tainted his thoughts, severing his mind, perhaps forever. He hardly has much sanity left to cling on.”

                “Poor Steve…there has to be a way to fix this…”

                “Your lover is doomed for eternal madness; let him accept his inevitable fate.”

                “You’re no help at all!”

                “If you’re intelligent enough to get inside the mind of a madman, you should be able to come up with some sort of solution.”

                “For now, I’ll mend the slit you made on his thoughts and sanity. So that way you won’t be able to utter a single thing to him, I won’t let you torment him anymore.” Tony resolved as he began running his fingertip upon the crack and mutter a prayer in Latin, he watched how it was recovered by congealing rapidly into a thick layer.

                “You dare block me from speaking to Rogers—“

                “Yeah I am, maybe he’ll finally get a good night’s sleep for once.” Tony responded with a snap as he was not too frightened of the Jabberwocky any more, considering he is the monster’s first and only master, and the Jabberwocky just seems like the ‘bad boy’ version of Steve, but worse.

                “Sassy little girl.” The Jabberwocky mocked fondly as he made a toothy sneer as he hover his right wing above Tony’s head like an umbrella as he seemed to enjoy bantering with him.

                “I think I know a way to get rid of Steve’s insanity, and I just have to somehow heal this scar.”

                “Physical symptoms are easy to cure, but the mind is another matter.”

                “True, but the only thing I can really do is the Lithium Dementia spell. We can’t expect immediate results from it.”

                “Is this some kind of a spell to rid of his insanity?”

                “This will lower his insanity level until the madness has fully disappeared and the guarantee chance for it to never return, but it takes so much time. The good news is that someday Steve will wake up completely sane.”

                “Are you sure this Artificial Magic of yours will work?”

                “It should, I mean I read about healing mental illnesses in chapter 5 in my book.”

                “Let’s see this miracle then.”

                                                                       Lithium Dementia Spell:

 

“Super altare construximus, agnus immolari                                                           “Upon the altar, let the lamb of madness be                           

 amentia, pietate gravem cuius animus facta a                                                         sacrificed, pity the man whose mind has been

pretium. Sit enim tempus Clepsydra velare                                                              wrought by a heavy price. Let the hourglass of   

amentia per aristis, et sanitas ex gravi poena                                                          time cover his insanity by its golden grain, and   

               digni sunt.”                                                                                              resurrect sanity from the grave.” 

 

Tony Stark chanted the spell in Latin and drew a circle near the torn area with the tip of his nail; he then bore a dark hole in the center of the circle, and two more on outside of the sides of the circle. It was the alchemic symbol for lithium and it soon dissolved into the ripped rims of the open scar, the slash wound had its edges glow into a divine white that it began repairing particle by particle. Tony smiled with happiness and placed the orb back into the low depth water, seeing how the blue dye of the sphere was spreading to make the venomous red-purple mixture dissipate.

                “Now my Stevie-pie is saved. He can finally be the man he wants to be.”

                “He better be grateful.”

                “I won’t tell him what I have done for him just yet. I want to tell him when there is peace in Wonderland again.”

                “It is your choice Master Stark; I am not concerned about him.”

                “Oh stop acting like such a tough guy; you were nice enough to show me the orb, letting me heal Steve. You could have just let me go without telling me about it.”

                “I always have an ulterior motive; my spirit is attached to the inside of his body after all. I need him in order to live; do not confuse this act for kindness.”

                “Either way, thank you for showing the orb to me. I knew there was a heart underneath all that meanness.” Tony commented as he jumped up and left a quick peck on the Jabberwocky’s cheek with his lips, the Jabberwocky suddenly felt the scales on his human flesh begin to stiffen out of disbelief and his tail was curving inwardly like a chameleon. Tony giggled and pattered away from the Jabberwocky who touched the spot where Tony gave him a smooch that felt so dainty and velvet.

                “We will meet again, but in the battlefields of war.” The Jabberwocky concluded, telling how he will let Steve transform into his monster appearance and have his abilities, but only when Tony approves of it. Tony nodded cheerfully at him and waved a polite farewell to the enigmatic creature; he then folded his hands together and began whispering an incantation in Latin to transfer back to the physical world. He felt himself snap back into his body with incredible speed that once his essence returned to the outside; he stumbled and fell backwards on his bottom. Meanwhile, Steve Rogers sprang his eyes wide open and inhaled deeply; he placed his hand on his head feeling a slight twinge, he noticed how Tony was groaning in pain. Steve took Tony by his round hips and pulled him forward delicately for the brunette to sit on his lap.

                “What was going on in there?” Steve questioned as he was trying to catch his rising breath, Tony was also attempting to regain the oxygen in the air sacs of his lungs.

                “Mission accomplished, you now officially have the Jabberwocky’s power.”

                “My goodness Tony! How did you ever manage to—“

                “Well, it’s under one condition. You can’t use it or transform without my approval.”

                “That doesn’t seem so bad, but I have no clue how you got such a good deal.”

                “Maybe I’m a better negotiator than you.”

                “No that’s not it.”

                “What?!”

                “It could be that the Jabberwocky has a crush on you.” Steve said cocking his right light eyebrow upward in suspicion as he seemed slightly amused.

                “I didn’t know he did, I don’t like him like that, he’s just a mean perverted—“Tony interjected quickly as he did not want Steve to think he is attracted to the ferocious fiend.

                “Don’t panic Tony, I know that. It’s just I should have also told you that the Jabberwocky might be frisky with you.”

                “Steve! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

                “I wasn’t sure, but I should have guessed it though. You see the Jabberwocky absorbs all of my emotions and feels whatever I feel, but he intensifies them to become evil since he is a wicked entity. Since I love you, the Jabberwocky lusts for you.”             

                “Sounds legit, I mean he had some rare moments of being nice to me, maybe because you are affecting him so much.”

                “Could be, but I wish I could tear him out of my body and kill him. I don’t even want to imagine him trying anything with you.”

                “Yeah, it’s better you don’t know the stuff he did.”

                “Tony! What did he do to you?” Steve crowed in a burning jealousy and rage as his hands impulsively curled in a protected brace on Tony’s waist.

                “I think I did okay, I told him to get off of me and he did, but that was after he licked my face and up skirted me… when I say it like that, it doesn’t sound right.”

                “I don’t blame you Tony, not at all. The next time he speaks to me, I’m going to—“

                “That won’t be necessary, I also shut him up. I used a spell to block his voice, so you won’t be hearing from him anymore.”

                “Wow, I don’t have to worry about being controlled by his voice to do his bidding anymore. You must have studied hard to know advance alchemy spells.”

                “I’ve been a good boy, reading non-stop and memorizing everything.” Tony said with glee as he was pleased with himself for achieving so much in a short amount of time.

                “I’m proud of you.” Steve responded affectionately as he tousled Tony’s luscious dark brown hair and embraced him in the crook of his arms. They began to cuddle adorably together with their jolly faces rubbing cheek against cheek, until they heard the fast sprint of feet slide in front them. The couple looked up to see Pietro Maximoff and Wanda Maximoff peeking down at them with delighted smiles, Wanda held out her hand towards Tony.

                “Mr. Stark, I’ve heard you have Artificial Magic now. Please allow me to show you a useful hex spell for combat.”

                “I’m in! Pietro, take a load off and stay with my Stevie-pie.” Tony grabbed Wanda’s hand and was pulled up by her, he pointed at the ground for Pietro to take a seat. Pietro could not resist observing the way Steve was blushing into a volcanic red when hearing the nickname his lover gave him, he seemed to like a lot.

                “I’m not tired.” Pietro merely retorted as Tony waved a flimsy hand at him as Wanda began tugging Tony away to be more into the middle of the calm pasture.

                “Do what he says brother!” Wanda called out as Pietro had to finally relent since his sister wanted him to; he sat next to Steve letting his arms remain akimbo against his chest. At first the two Wonderland men quietly watched Wanda start giving instructions to Tony and give him a visual demonstration, she made an explosion out of thin air and Tony seemed excited as if he saw a marvelous fireworks display.

                “Glad to see you’re better, Mr. Rogers.” Pietro simply said as he and Steve continued to view the spectacle of Wanda teaching Tony.

                “Oh, thanks.”

                “It looks like Mr. Stark is well.”

                “Uh-huh.”

                “I would have suspected that he would have lost his voice from all that commotion—“

                “Whoa, whoa! You know what we were doing last night?”

                “Tony was loud, the whole castle heard him, and there were a few people joking about how he was louder than the thunderstorm.”

                “Oh no…Tony can’t know about this…” Steve replied as he lowered his neck to bury his face into his large palms, just this morning Tony was paranoid about all the residents of the White Castle hearing his noisy sexy moaning.

                “I thought he already knows, especially since he is the one who made that entire racket.” Pietro said as he rubbed his right earlobe and had a chill crawl down his spine for having to listen to that uncomfortable affair. Yesterday evening, he was going to barge into the room when he detected the first painful cry from Tony which could be easily mistaken for the sound of someone getting beaten. However, he had to be certain; he sat in the central part of the staircase that led to Steve’s bedroom and learned with a horrifying discovery that Tony and Steve were having sex, especially of the evidence of Tony’s howling becoming more breathless and it became deafening in every second, and wailing “oh Steve” and yelling out some other incoherent ramblings.

                “Please, keep this a secret from him. Tony would faint from embarrassment.”

                “All right, but you should worry about Clint Barton. He has a big mouth and could ruin everything.”         

                “Let’s just hope he forgets about it.”

                “Fat chance.”

The handsome blond Mad Hatter and white-haired mutant were silent again for a few minutes since they were distracted by Tony’s turn to try the explosive hex spell. They felt their eyes twitch when they noted how Tony was able to create a detonation, but his aim was terrible, he just blew up a corral fence, making pieces of lumber disperse in different directions. The two saw Tony look ashamed and cringed by the error as Wanda encouraged him to try again; he flicked his wrist and accidently made a lime tree implode within the trunk that it began to rain down fragments of splintered bark and disfigured branches. Steve and Pietro heard Tony give out a bawl; it was obvious that he was being apologetic for destroying a living organism. Tony decided to attempt a third time, Pietro instantly vanished, and Steve flinched when he noted how the spot that Pietro was sitting on had the soil completely overturned and the flank of the lime tree’s torso had a hole. Pietro reappeared to prop down next to Steve on the other side, everyone realized Pietro and Steve were another of Tony’s unintentional targets.

                “Oh my gosh, I’m sorry Pietro!” Tony shrieked out, he was flustered and alarmed at the incident; Pietro waved his arm to let his sister and Tony know that he is not harmed.  

                “Mr. Stark, my brother and Mr. Rogers are not targets!” Wanda scolded him by wagging her finger at him, she could not help but felt fear when Pietro could have been annihilated by that blast, he is nimble enough to evade it, but she has always been protective over her brother.

                “I almost blew up my boyfriend too!” Tony bellowed out as he felt idiotic that he was also close to killing off Steve in a blink of an eye, but it was an exaggeration since Steve is powerful enough to endure such a fiery eruption or even dodge the move.

                “Don’t be silly Tony, just keep practicing.” Steve shouted back as he shook his head with a light-hearted chuckle, he watched how the brunette nodded and was beginning to pout pitifully.

                “Hey Wanda, don’t be so hard on him. I know a certain girl who couldn’t control her chaos magic well either.” Pietro teased as he was poking fun at his sister by reminding her that when they were children and living in the Village of Amalgams, she had trouble controlling her powers.

                “All right I understand.” Wanda responded as she made a small laugh of the memory of recalling how she made the exact same mistake that Tony was doing now. Pietro moved his arms to his sides, his right hand felt Tony’s Alchemy book and he picked it up.

                “Here, I’m sure Mr. Stark would not want to lose this.” Pietro said as he gave the textbook to Steve who took it graciously.

                “Thanks, especially when he just told me he’s almost done with it.”

                “Well, he better finish it up.”

                “Pietro, may I ask you something?”

                “What is it?”

                “Do I seem…calmer?” Steve asked purposely as he needed an outsider’s opinion, he could not trust his own.

                “Yes, you do.”

                “I thought it was just my imagination, but ever since Tony went inside my mind a few minutes ago, I can hardly feel my insanity.”

                “That goes to show that he is your clarity.” Pietro wisely replied as he lay on his back and plucked out a grass blade.

                “You’re right…just like what Tony told me a while back.” Steve said in a hush whisper as he recalled how Tony mentioned a statement that was similar to Pietro’s remark, when the two were in the ruins of Hope Town together.”… _just remember…you have me as your clarity_ …” Steve never forgot those words that breathed out from those apple curved lips, and now he felt those words come alive, feeling as if his madness is beginning to shrink little by little.

 

It was late twilight and the autumn wind was stroking Wonderland with its cool airstreams, drowning the fantastical world with splatters of salmon pink and vivacious vermilion. Within one of the myriad courtyards, Loki Laufeyson sat by himself on a stoned garden bench with curved arm steads and a semi-circular seating. He enjoyed the tranquil hour by closing his icy blue eyes and raising his head to point to the massive sky, to let the refreshing breeze comb through the gray hairs of his cat ears. One of them twitch slightly when hearing a soft sound near him, he opened his eyes and saw it was Commander Thor Odinson; his semi-long golden hair flowed majestically above his broad shoulders.

                “So, this is where you have been hiding, brother.” Thor made the first response as Loki started to cross his arms across his chest with indifference.

                “Were you looking for me?”

                “Yes, it’s just it has been years since our last exchange. I have missed you.”

                “Have you now. It has only been a decade.”

                “All that time could have been the two of us, if you would have accepted the title of Second-In-Command from Queen Natasha, just imagine that we could have fought together as true brothers—“

                “Thor, you know I had my reasons to not take such a title, but it still astounds me that you continue to dwell on it.”

                “It’s silly, perhaps I had this notion in my mind that we would be soldiers and make battle strategies together.”

                “As much as I wanted to work side-by-side with you, you know I couldn’t. I am not a soldier, I am a magic user and to be handed over a military position would only corrupt me…I could not risk for Wonderland to receive another power-hungry individual like the Red Queen.”

                “But, since now you have returned with your magic at its peak, I believe now we can finally fight together, not as a soldier or as a sorcerer, but as brothers.” Thor said with optimism as he and Loki locked arms and clasped their hands, a gesture they use to do when they were children.

                “Of course…brother.” Loki replied as he made a small smile and was secretly content that he and Thor have restored their relationship that was severed by distance, he could not help but think about him and Thor as those wild brash kids in the past who spend every day with one another.

               “How about we go back inside the castle, night shall soon descend.”

 

It was the evening before the war between the two kingdoms would clash; it was a serene night with the song of the nightingale wobbling and for the bright full moon upon the indigo heavens to bathe the entire White Castle with a splendid luminous light. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were standing in a spacious balcony that had a marble rail of Ionic posts, overlooking the gorgeous scenery of limestone cliffs with their cascading waterfalls gushing hurriedly like the rushing of rivers. The two faced one another in the late hour and Steve took off his hat, he started to reach inside the hole to take something out.

                “I have something for you, my love.” Steve said cordially as he pulled out the stuffed teddy bear that he repaired in the Red Kingdom jail cell.

                “Aw, my teddy…and he has his other arm! How did you fix him?” Tony gasped with a blend of shock and delight; he immediately hugged the plush animal and closed his shiny fawn eyes for a while to cuddle the doll to feel its fuzzy tresses rub against his cheek.

                “With luck, I found his arm in Hope Town, and I sow it back together.”   

                “You’re such a sweetie.” Tony responded as he grabbed Steve by his blood red tie and forced him to lower his height, the amorous brunette popped multiple kisses on Steve’s mouth.

                “Ah, but there is more.” Steve replied as he pried the toy bear from Tony’s hands and placed it to sit on one of the granite benches next to his cap.

                “More? Oh, you spoil me.”

                “May I have this dance, Mr. Stark?” Steve politely inquired, like a true gentleman, he bowed forward halfway.

                “It will be my pleasure.” Tony accepted as he remembered his manners by taking the sides of his light blue dress and curtseyed cutely as a sign of fondness and respect. The two instinctively drew closer as they watched every hypnotic movement, they studied how they let their palms press together and slowly let their fingers intertwine. Tony perched his other hand to settle on Steve’s wide shoulder, and Steve glide his left hand to touch Tony’s smooth back. The two began to dance in a traditional waltz with the handsome blond leading, they twirled in unison with Tony’s gown and the long tails of his apron swaying gracefully by the swings and spins. The happy couple danced for a long period of time with laughter; soon they stayed in one spot. Tony threw his arms around the nape of Steve’s neck and Steve had both of his big hands on the delicious bends of Tony’s waist, they rocked side-to-side under the ghostly paint of the moonlight.

                “My heart is beating so fast.” Steve confessed in a delectable whisper as he and Tony had the crests of their fair foreheads against one another, their finely-crafted noses caressing, and their aching lips only two inches away.

                “Mine too. I want to stay with you forever.” Tony admitted as his enchanting hazel brown eyes glistened by the rays of the dazzling sheen from the pale moon, as he blush into a cherry red as he felt Steve’s fingernails dig into the shallow gaps of his hips.

                “Nothing will ever tear me away from you.” Steve said, he stretched his neck a bit to close up the remaining space between their mouths. Their lips cosseted in a lingering kiss, Steve sucked on Tony’s bottom slick lip, making Tony moan softly. The taste was paradise as Steve could feel his own hands slide down slowly and cup the ample flesh of Tony’s buttocks, as Tony raised his hand upward for his fingers to feel a swarm of lion yellow locks of hair twist and rumple, he clutched at the fleecy strands and smooched Steve harder, getting Steve react with a satisfied groan. The sultry moment was interrupted by the pounding of footsteps; they separated their lips to feel a bit of saliva near the corners of their oral cavities and finally they were able to inhale a supply of fresh oxygen.

                “I suspected the two of you would be drooling all over each other.” It was Nick Fury who approached the Mad Hatter and Stark beauty; as the couple was mutually disappointed that they cannot resume their romance.

                “Is there something you want to talk to us about, Fury?” Steve asked with courtesy, as he watched him shake his head with a serious demeanor.

                “Not to the two of you, just Stark. I need to speak to him alone.” Fury clarified as Steve nodded understanding that he cannot be part of this mysterious conversation. Steve kissed Tony one last time on the lips, letting him know he’ll wait for him in his bedroom, Tony watched the Mad Hatter exit out completely for the shadows to consume him. Tony and Fury strolled across the balcony area to stand in front of the banister; Tony tapped his fingertips upon the concrete railing as Fury took out a cigar from the pocket of his robe.

                “What did you wanted to talk about?” Tony questioned as he noticed how Fury clamped the smoke between his teeth; he took out a match and scratched its flammable tip on the mineral encrusted guardrail and lit the cigar.

                “Queen Natasha wanted me to give this to you.” Fury answered as he flicked the burnt stick and took out a cylindrical vial with a silver engraved cork containing fluid of a lavender dye.

                “What is this?” Tony took the crystallized tube and watched the liquid slosh around in the glass walls; it reminded him slightly of the Drink Me concoction that Steve gave him.

                “If you survive the war tomorrow, you have the choice to either stay in Wonderland or drink this potion that can send you back home.”

                “I can actually go home…”

                “If you do decide to go back, Wonderland will be forever sealed and you can never return to this place.” Fury warned as he blew out rings of smoke as Tony was grief-stricken of the grave news.

                “I don’t even know what to pick…”

                “You better know before the time comes. Sleep on it.” Fury concluded as he left Tony to stand alone with muddled thoughts. Tony shook his head with dejection as he stared at the little container; he felt it was impossible to decide and he felt a bit tempted to drop the tonic. However, he felt divided, he was homesick and was hurting to see Jarvis (his human butler) and his parents, and he cared for them dearly and would hate to cause heartache for his disappearance. There is the other part of him that cries for him to remain in Wonderland, it has become a second home for him, he has made so many extraordinary friends, but most importantly he could not even think it’s possible for him to live without Steve Rogers, who recently became his lover. Tony gazed at his distorted reflection in the small flask, he felt burdened, his entire fate is determined by one choice, what will it be, home or Wonderland?                


	9. To Love's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White Castle finally goes to war against the Red Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long! School is a thorn to my side. It never allows me to write my stories. Here you go!

         It was midnight and Tony Stark remained awake, his restless mind plagued and tortured by the intolerable decision to leave Wonderland or stay in it when the war of the two kingdoms is over. For about four hours, he remained inside the kitchen of the White Castle as every person was in a heavy slumber to retain and preserve their spirits and strength for the destined battle for tomorrow. Tony was stressed as he was enveloped by the dim light of the hearth’s fire that made the scalded logs crackle and spark. He was trying to distract himself by using his Transmutation art, he stood in front of an extensive countertop where he scattered pieces of different metals he found a few minutes ago in a bin he found when he was exploring the numerous of spare chambers within the stronghold. Tony set down his precious stuffed teddy bear that Steve generously refurbished on the corner of the wide table; he remembered to carry it with him when he chose to leave the balcony area and travel downstairs. He grabbed a block of silver and uttered a chant in Latin as he touched its cold prism surface; he changed the element into a mixed titanium alloy for it to have a light weight and higher durability. Tony began to break the transformed metal into two large fragments with his Artificial Magic, splitting them with the motion of his graceful fingers that had a tender glow of faded white-red. He then seared off unnecessary bulk and carefully fashioned them into stylish armored gauntlets that are dyed with a hot rod red and a bit of regal gold, he created them on purpose because he is planning on forming a heavy weapon for himself. Tony realized time is of the essence that he blended a few variety of metallic properties, he managed to construct a broad sword, the handle is of a crisscross pattern for better grip with the pommel both made out of pure steel and he etched out a fuller which is a line engraved upon the center of the shiny blade, these three sections were tinged with a crimson red. He then inscribed a small and simple Latin message on the shimmering blade: _Tony Stark cor habet_ (Tony Stark has a heart). He put on his flamboyant gauntlets in which they covered from the tips of his fingers to his entire forearms, and he gripped the handle of the broad weapon with both of his hands. Tony made a horizontal slice across the invisible air, and he was satisfied to hear the metallic sound ring with a tinkling noise like brass bells. He quietly settled the dense sword back on the lengthy table as he noticed that Bruce Banner entered the public space with the petite Pepper Potts sitting on his left shoulder.

                “We thought you would be asleep.” Bruce said plainly as he approached the tall workbench as Pepper scurried down his arm and slid on top of the table, she observed with fascination of the big sword.

                “I’m just taking precautions, if my Artificial Magic fails, I’ll have at least a weapon to defend myself with.” Tony answered with a weak smile as he stripped off his new gauntlets from his limbs.

                “Well, since we’ll both be awake for a while. How about I take your measurements for your costume?” Bruce mentioned as he reached inside his purple jacket and unrolled a long tape, he began coiling it around Tony’s curvy waist and then upon his chest for the bust size, keeping the calculations in his memory.

                “I don’t think you want to ruin your dress, so do you have an idea what you want your outfit to look like?” Pepper asked as she balanced herself on the rim of the counter out of sport, Tony tapped his index finger on his full ruddy lips as he hummed with a pensive thought.

                “Not really, why don’t you guys surprise me?” Tony responded as he did not seem too engaged into the conversation, he seemed grim and disconnected, as if all his cheerfulness was drained away.

                “What’s wrong, why do you seem so sad, Mr. Stark?” Pepper questioned as she was alarmed by his lack of energy, she walked over to touch the thumb of his hand that rested on the table.

                “It’s just that I have to make the decision to go back home or not when the war is over.”

                “Isn’t this considered good news? Didn’t you want to go back?” Bruce inquired as he placed his hand on top of Tony’s drooping shoulder.

                “I use to feel that way, but everyone is here…and especially Steve…” Tony spoke with melancholy as he dug his hand into his apron’s pocket and felt the chilly glass from the wretched vial nudge him back as a cruel reminder.

                “Have you told Steve yet, about you having the option to return to your world?” Pepper probed on purpose as Tony seemed to slightly jitter.

                “No, I haven’t…”             

                “No matter what decision you make, just be sure to tell Steve about this. We all care about you, but he is the one who dearly loves you.” Bruce reasoned as he looped the measurement rope and placed it back into his violet coat, he held out his hand for Pepper to climb back on to go design Tony’s combat uniform. The ginger-haired half mouse and the white snow rabbit-man watched as Tony wordlessly nodded with a rare somberness, and he mutely spun around and headed upstairs to the White Castle’s guest bedrooms. Pepper and Bruce looked at one another worriedly as they secretly hoped that Tony would not leave Wonderland, it just seemed too sudden and too agonizing to accept, but they wondered how Steve Rogers will react if he hears that his lover might vanish forever…

 

Steve Rogers stood near the double paned window staring blankly through the lucid glass, letting the sterling white luminosity from the moonlight splash upon his built naked torso, the black ink of the tribal tattoo appeared mystifying and strangely alluring under the pale sheen of nightfall. He positioned his left arm to settle on the frame as he was on the verge of becoming extremely apprehensive, it has been approximately two hundred and forty minutes that ticked by and Tony still has not arrived. However, he turned his head and felt relieved when he saw Tony silently enter inside the private residence, letting the door click almost inaudibly behind him. Tony noted how Steve only wore his pinstripe trousers and the silver buckle of his belt is unhooked, he approached the brunette with a reassured smile.

                “I was waiting for you so we can go to sleep together.” Steve said as he grabbed Tony’s limp hand and tugged him towards the mattress, but Tony would not budge from the spot. Steve felt anxious when Tony slipped his hand away and started rubbing his wrist with a nervous disposition.

                “There is something that you should know…”

                “Like what?”

                “Fury told me that when the war is over, I can go back home.” Tony replied hesitantly with a miserable curve on his mouth as he took out the tube to show Steve, letting the lavender fluid slosh against the fragile walls.

                “You mean, you are planning to go back…?” Steve responded with a mixture of confusion and distress as Tony made a loud gulp to swallow down a knot of amylase, he put away the container.  

                “I don’t know Steve!” Tony shouted as he curled his hands into fists, Steve roughly grabbed Tony by his shoulders.

                “How could you not know?! You told me that you wanted to stay with me forever!”

                “But my parents—!”

                “I need you more than they do, more than anyone! And you’re going to leave me to rot in my madness?!” Steve yelled out with hostility and despair as he compressed harder on the sides of Tony’s shoulders, Tony made a small yelp since the grapple was becoming fiercer. Tony knows that the last part of his statement is untrue since he secretly performed the Lithium Dementia spell on him to let his insanity evaporate in a gradual rate.

                “Steve—!”

                “Don’t leave me; I’ll die if you do! You can’t—you just can’t—!” Steve wailed desperately as he alarmingly collapsed on his knees, he clutched Tony’s hips to burrow his dull fingernails deeply into the shallow gaps, and he buried his grieving face against the skirt of the blue dress and the downy texture of the egg-white apron. Tony did not know what to say as he felt his heart rip asunder and he could not bear to see Steve in this anguish that he has unintentionally caused, he could feel Steve quaking violently and weeping so profoundly that the salty droplets began to dampen Tony’s clothing. Tony raised his head to point at the ceiling and screwed his hybrid colored tinted eyes shut; he felt a flood of tears swim down his hot cheeks, he began trembling and crying viciously as he felt the darkness surrounding them seemed to enlarge and devour them whole. _God have mercy on me…!_ He slipped his medium sized hands to tousle through Steve’s lion gold strands for the fleecy tresses to wind around his fingers, and soothingly ruffle through the feathery hair to try to ease Steve a bit and to calm himself from the incredible sorrow he feels.

                “Don’t do this to me, Steve. This is making everything so much harder!” Tony responded with a choke as he sprang his eyes open to peer down at his distraught lover who stared up at him with glimmering cerulean lenses that are glazed with transparent tears. Tony glided his hands down slowly from Steve’s glossy yellow locks, down to gently cup his heated high cheek bones, and kneaded the chiseled structure of Steve’s magnificent jawline with his thumbs.

                “Don’t go—can’t live without you—“Steve was beginning to speak in broken sentences as he seized the kilt of Tony’s sky blue frock tightly, making him claw upon the material to make wrinkles and make it difficult for Tony even to move.

                “But I didn’t say that I decided to leave, I told you I don’t know.” Tony answered as the rosiness from his arched visage was sapped away and left with a sickly pallor color, Steve swathed his appendages around Tony’s buxom waistline and he lamented in an excruciating pitch while pressing the crest of his noble forehead upon Tony’s flat stomach. Steve did not want to be alone again in his lunacy, Tony is the only person who truly comprehends him and shows him any real kindness, he is the reason that Steve feels like he could function and exist in life.

                “Please, don’t leave me alone with this insanity…”

                “Oh honey…I can at least promise you that your madness will hurt you no more.” Tony uttered in a hush whisper as he moved backwards a bit, he bended slightly and started wiping Steve’s bitter tears with the hem of his apron.

                “How do you know?” Steve replied with a shaky breath as he was in disbelief of the sentence, Tony made a frail smile as he caressed the left arc of Steve’s icy cheek.

                “I just do…”

                “Then stay with me, if this is our last night together…” Steve responded in his low pleasing vocals that are drenched with the coat of heartache as he placed his hand on top of Tony’s. Tony nodded to let Steve know that he will do what he has requested, which is to remain in the bedroom, he extracted his hand from the grip.

                “Come with me, my sweet prince.” Tony said kindly as he took Steve by his hands and helped him back on his feet, Steve had to shiver with pleasure of Tony addressing like some sort of romantic hero. Steve paused to stand at the foot of the bed as he silently watched Tony lie down on it, Tony patted his sternum to give Steve the hint that he wants him to rest on him. The blond felt grateful that Tony is providing physical comfort that he instantly accepted the invitation, he went on the mattress and was slightly on top of the brunette. Steve perched his head upon Tony’s soft chest as he skimmed his large palm to cup Tony’s right breast, he heard the steady throbbing of Tony’s heart pulsate against his ear, the hot blood circulating within arteries and veins that sound like the tinkling of an undisturbed creek. Tony gingerly rumpled through Steve’s sunlit yellow hair and brushed away the stray wisps from his forehead as Steve felt the soothing rise and fall from Tony’s warm bosom.

                “Will you will be leaving when the dawn breaks?” Steve inquired as he was referring if Tony will be exiting out of the bedroom when dusk arrives.

                “No, I’ll still be here even when the morning light comes.” Tony explained as he felt Steve shift a bit to have his entire arm around his midriff and securely clamp his huge palm upon the hip joint. Steve felt reassured by the declaration as he felt his own weary eyes begin to close.

                “Then that it is all I can ask from you…” Steve replied quietly as he pressed a velvet kiss in between Tony’s saporous breasts and reluctantly allowed Tony to decide his own fate, as much it pains him, though his one true wish is for Tony to pick Wonderland over his own world, it was selfish and he cannot disguise it.

                “Either way, whatever I choose, there will be a piece of me left behind in the end.” Tony muttered in an inaudible voice so that he can let Steve fall asleep with tranquility as the tips of his nails gently scratched the light tufts of hair on the nape of Steve’s neck. Tony could still not make a decision as his emotions were being swayed more and more to remain in Wonderland, he smooched the golden fleece of Steve’s hair. _Here we are, lying together in our own little world where no one can hurt us…this is the place I want to be in…with the just the two of us…_

 

It was the late morning and everyone was set to fight the war against the Red Queen, Steve Rogers stood with Pietro Maximoff and Wanda Maximoff within the throne room to wait for Tony Stark who was upstairs getting his battle gear fitted from Pepper and Bruce. Steve fixed his fingerless white gloves as Pietro was becoming impatient that he tapped his toes against the glossy tile floors out of boredom and Wanda patted the side of Steve’s shoulder.

                “Are you all right, Mr. Rogers?”

                “I’m just a little nervous for the fight.” Steve responded as he truthfully was a bit concerned if the Mind Penetration spell was not effective enough that he could possibility lose control in his insanity.

                “All of us feel the same way; I mean for me, Sharon has stolen all my powers so I don’t even know what I am capable of.”

                “We’re all taking a high risk, we are a team of broken people, but are united under the same cause.”

                “Mr. Stark is finally here.” Pietro announced as he was relieved that they can start to get going on their journey. Steve could not blink since he refused to miss a single gaze when seeing Tony strolled down the grandiose stairs wearing a tight black halter dress with its strings tied around his porcelain neck as it hugged around his moon-crescent thighs. He also had on a garnet red rawhide long jacket with sleeves that paused at his elbows and its hem fluttered elegantly at the back of his knees, and he had on bright red high heeled boots with thick platforms and stiletto stilts. Steve felt his jaw slightly drop open as he slowly took his own hat by its visor and took it off. Tony has his broad sword strapped diagonally on his back with a leather strap, his armored gauntlets on; he approached Steve with a shy smile.

                “I look silly, don’t I?” Tony said timidly, he never wore such a short skirt before that he kept tugging it down, Steve shook his head with a lovesick expression as he adored how Tony still had his black bow head band on.

                “No, you look incredible.” Steve complimented with a kind cord strumming in his low voice, Tony giggled a bit when he felt Steve gently cup his cheek, feeling the silk of the white fingerless glove brush on his skin.

                “Can we go now? You know we have a war to get to.” Pietro reminded with tension as he was in a rush to leave the White Castle and end the Red Queen’s reign, he desired for his sister to have all her powers returned to her.

                “Please Pietro, just—“Wanda began as she placed her hand on top of his left shoulder and gave a light squeeze, she did not want to ruin such a romantic moment between Steve and Tony.

                “It’s okay, he’s right. We should get going.” Tony replied with an agreeable nod as he felt Steve grasp his hand, letting their smooth fingers interlace. The supernatural twins walked side-by-side with the amorous couple, exiting out of the grand double doors to head outside where everyone else was waiting patiently for them. The four saw all their friends, including Jarvis the Bandersnatch, stand on the cobblestone pathway in between the swaying cherry blossom trees with hopeful and glad expressions. Tony, Steve, Pietro, and Wanda descended down the polished pale steps, approaching the huge group.

                “Mr. Stark, we are with you until the end.” It was Bucky Barnes who approached them with his rugged brown rabbit ears twitching slightly in delight.

                “Thank you and I’ll do my best to win Wonderland back, in honor of the late Queen Carol.” Tony proclaimed bravely as he saw the fair monarch Natasha Romanoff appeared from the large cluster and stood next to the March Hare.

                “Then let us be off, our destination lies in the south in the City of Charity.” Natasha mentioned as she was satisfied by Tony’s answer. She held a long Bardiche spear with its silver blade curved like a crescent moon, its handle was dyed with raven black and crimson red and tassels were tied at its bottom. Natasha was set in the front leading her followers out of the security of the White Castle, Jarvis pattered beside her with Tony and Wanda seated on his back as the rest of the members filed right behind their strong queen. Once they left the fortress, Natasha’s army of white knights and magic users converged to form a massive army, marching out on their journey with their spirits and bodies armed for an all-out war that will determine the future of their homeland.

 

It was the late afternoon and Natasha Romanoff with the White Kingdom army finally arrived at the plains where the City of Charity used to be years ago. The site was a vast field of choppy brown grass with certain spots covered with the rusty and dirt smeared white-and-black checkered tiles. There were a few dead leafless trees scattered around, and the decaying skeleton of a broken staircase made out of gray stone was on the left side. It spiraled in such a lofty height making it seem it was reaching for the heavens, supported by weakened columns and crumbled frames. Tony Stark made a slow swallow of the lifeless environment; he balled up Jarvis’s milky white fur in the shiver of his tightened fists. The expansive ocean blue sky was soon drained of its vibrant colors, making the air smoky and dim. They paused to see the Red Queen Sharon and her countless number of Red Guard soldiers, the Knave of Hearts Aldrich Killian accompanied the false monarch of Wonderland. Tony and Wanda jumped off of the growling Bandersnatch. Natasha motioned her supporters to remain where they are as she strolled out to the middle of the battlefield with Commander Thor, Second-In-Command Clint Barton, the Mad Hatter Steve Rogers, and her champion warrior Tony Stark. She was met halfway with Red Queen Sharon and Commander Killian; Sharon slammed the base of her scepter on the cracked linoleum.

                “So, here we are little sister.” Sharon said with scorn as she watched Natasha held her spear in an upright position.

                “You know we don’t have to fight, we can avoid all this.” Natasha mentioned with a solemn tone as she offered the Red Queen her unoccupied hand as a sign of peace.

                “No! I am the eldest; it is my right to be the Queen of Wonderland!” Sharon shouted out with fury as she rejected Natasha’s proposal.

                “Then I have no other choice.”

                “It’s nice to see you again, Mr. Stark. You better be ready to spread your legs for me when this is over.” Killian remarked crudely with a malevolent smirk. Tony noticed how the Knave of Hearts’ entire cheek was ugly and distorted by the heat of Steve’s blue fire magic when he unleashed his insanity in the Red Kingdom about a week ago. The disgusted brunette did not utter a single word but merely glared at the perverse man cladded in dark armor.

                “You’re my first target.” Steve spat out bitterly at Killian as he was determined to erase him completely, he would never forgive him for trying to take Tony’s virginity.

                “Just a silly madman.” Killian chuckled as he was conceited about his own abilities; he was too blind to see that Steve possesses powerful skills.  

                “Are you ready for me, little sister?” Sharon teased annoyingly with a condescending pitch in her harsh voice.

                “Let’s go, you old hag.” Natasha insulted purposely with a cunning leer on her scarlet red lips. The first strike was made when Sharon Carter swung down her staff on Natasha, who quickly blocked the attack with the metallic shaft of the spear. It became the catalyst that awoke the war, immediately the White and Red armies charged at one another. Tony Stark was able to perceive Killian unsheathed a Spanish rapier sword, aiming for its long narrow blade to pierce the unarmed Mad Hatter. The Stark beauty hurriedly tugged out his broad sword from its scabbard.

                “Steve, take this!” Tony shouted out and tossed it to the blond, Steve grabbed it by the hot rod red handle and smacked the silver tongue of Killian’s weapon away from his gut. Steve and Killian were engaged in a dire swordfight, each pushing one another with an obvious odium. Tony decided to run back a little to reach his close companion Wanda Maximoff. Luckily, Clint Barton protected him by slinging a few arrows on his bow and flicking them to kill the card soldiers who were invading their space. Loki reappeared to stand next to Thor Odinson’s side when he noticed how a horde of the Red Guard knights were stampeding towards him.

                “Did you really think you can take them on your own?” Loki pestered with a wide sneer to reveal his pearly white teeth, his gray cat ears and tail lashed eagerly.

                “Well since you’re here, how about we exterminate them together?” Thor made a hearty laugh as he was so excited to tag team with his brother again, it has been decades.

                “Then you know what to do.” Loki concluded as his left hand turned to a sickly blue as Thor held out his right hand with yellow sparks of electricity crackled around his fingers. The brothers used their magic against their enemies, letting flashes of white lightning and the sea of frost travel in an extraordinary speed and combined to fully eradicate them, freezing the bodies and shattering them with volts of light.

Meanwhile, Bucky Barnes and Bruce Banner were currently dodging the lances from the card soldiers, the two rabbit men ducked backwards to evade the spiny tips of the weapons. Bucky snuck his hand into his beige British coat to take out glimmering butter knives, holding them in between his knuckles. He and Bruce functioned perfectly with one another that Bruce took out his golden pocket watch. Bruce twirled it once, the enchanted item was able to stretch as far it wants, he lassoed it to make it coil and trap a few Red Guard knights. Bucky took the chance to fling the dangerous silverware to penetrate through the tough blood armor of the card soldiers to strike their vital points.

Clint Barton whacked his mechanical black bow against a Red Guard knight’s neck to knock him down, he leaped back to fire more arrows at the growing collection of Sharon Carter’s minions. He was endangering himself by being more involved in the violent action. By good fortunate, Pepper Potts was able to see that Clint was sinking into a hazardous position as she scurried along the ground to jump away from the clattering iron boots of both of Red and White warriors. She buzzed straight away with her peach colored mouse ears tingling a bit; she bounced up to face Jarvis, who bowed his head for his coal black nose to sniff her.

                “Jarvis don’t let Mr. Barton get killed.” Pepper ordered as she gratefully scampered up on the Bandersnatch’s snout and sat on his head, gripping the feathery hairs to not get thrown off. Jarvis understood and obeyed Pepper’s request, the hybrid animal dug his piercing claws deep into the ground to overturn a few of the ancient tiles. It was seen that one of the Red Guard knights knocked Clint’s bow out of his grasp and jabbed the end of the spear on his chest to make him crash onto the cold floor. The card soldier was about to bring the razor sharp point of his weapon down on the White army’s Second-In-Command. However, Jarvis pried the lance out of the enemy’s hands and bit it to make the halberd split in half. Jarvis proceeded to scoop the Red Guard knight into his jaws and munched effortlessly for the resilient fangs to shred the entire body with armor and all.

                “Good dog or whatever you are.” Clint murmured with a painful groan as he picked up his bow and slowly resumed back on his feet.

                “He’s a Bandersnatch, not a dog.” Pepper corrected as she patted Jarvis, appreciative of saving Clint’s life.

 

As Clint Barton fought with Jarvis and Pepper Potts, the conflict continued to rage on with the Red Guard knights advancing and slaughtering more of the White Kingdom knights. Tony Stark stood back-to-back with Wanda Maximoff, feeling their shoulders touch gently when they saw how they were surrounded with a huge number of card soldiers encircling them.

                “I’m glad you’re with me, Wanda.” Tony said softly as he considered her as his beloved friend, one he can truly treasure and have an everlasting bond of friendship with, they have been through so much together.

                “I feel the same way, Tony.” Wanda responded with a tender smile on her gorgeous face, sharing a warm affinity with him, she cares for him deeply for he is the one who reunited her and her brother.

                “This should be no problem for us.”

                “Right, with the spells we have in store for them.”

Wanda Maximoff and Tony Stark fended off the card soldiers by flicking their wrists in unison and allow the cerise red light escape from their fingertips. The two casted hexes to create a big explosion, which caused a domino effect, the denotation created a series of fiery blasts to destroy their foes in one sweep, leaving only fluttering gray ashes and a small ring of red-orange flames near their feet. They hopped over the dying blaze and made sharp turns to wave their hands and let the chaos magic strike different Red Guard knights. Wanda and Tony soon focused on casting barriers to shield the remaining White Kingdom combatants; the Red Guard could not hurt the White army since one touch from the force fields would make them perish into dust. They were busy putting their strength in the defensive spell that they were vulnerable for the Red Kingdom’s magic users to attempt to use their enchantments against them. The Red Queen’s mages joined together to form an enormous violet-black orb of negative energy and hurled it towards Wanda and Tony.

Unfortunately, they barely spun around to see it darting towards them; they were not fast enough to dodge the necromancy power. They expected for it to collide and swallow them whole, however; they felt a strange familiar gust of wind flip them over and clutch them tightly around their waists. Wanda and Tony experienced one second of displacement, noticing how they are far away from the magical attack; the sphere of darkness crashed against the field. It dissipated with an air slicing boom, to overturn the pebbled dirt and create a colossal crater. Wanda and Tony were set on their feet with the heels of their boots crunching the dry grass; they saw Pietro in between them, unraveling his strong arms from their hips. Both of them realized that Pietro saved them from the volatile blast, he appeared calm and collective, but he was relieved that he was able to reach his precious sister and his close friend in time. Wanda placed her hand on the nape of Pietro’s neck to make him lower himself; she planted a grateful kiss near the right side of his jaw.

Clint Barton jogged over to them to find out what was happening between the three of them, he stood next to Tony, feeling his breath shorten as he kept his fingers on the twine of his bow, holding the blunt end of an arrow in place.

                “Hey, angel cake, you okay?” Clint directed the question towards Tony who pressed his curled fist against his heaving bosom.

                “Yeah, thanks to Pietro.” Tony answered with appreciation towards the white-haired individual. Due to Tony’s docile and sweet temperament, he immediately turned to the mutant, he was on his toes and left a warm smooch on Pietro’s left cheek.

                “What was that for?” Pietro asked as he rubbed the spot where Tony touched him with his strawberry red lips. He seemed slightly embarrassed by such a spontaneous action; no one else does such an affectionate gesture except Wanda. His twin sister seemed amused and stiffened her chuckles with her fingertips on her smiling mouth; it was humorous to see her brother seem a bit nervous.

                “A ‘thank you’ didn’t seem enough.”

                “What am I, invisible? How come I don’t get some sugar and he does?” Clint inquired with a bit of jealousy as he glared at Pietro who narrowed his glowing blue-green eyes.

                “He likes me better, old man.”

                “That’s it, come here you little runt!”

                “Would you two just quit it?! We are supposed to be on the same side!” Tony rebuked harshly as he pushed Clint away from striking Pietro. Meanwhile, Wanda held back her irritated brother, scolding him with their native language (Romani) as the handsome mutant almost punched Clint on his jaw, but Wanda snatched his wrist in time before the knuckles collided with the bone.

                “We are not going to win this war if we turn against each other.” Wanda reprimanded firmly as she was at ease when she saw her twin brother and the army’s second- in- command resumed back to tranquil moods, even though they were both fuming inside.

                “I don’t want you to stay with this jackass, go find Steve and help him.” Pietro directed the statement towards Tony; he could not trust Clint to be alone with the innocent brunette. He instantly picked up Wanda in his strong arms.

                “All right, stay safe.” Tony nodded his head; he obeyed the mutant’s order and ran off to a different direction. Pietro sped to the opposite side carrying his sister.

                “Damn it, he always busts my plans.” Clint started to whine pitifully as he trailed after Pietro with a pout.

                Meanwhile, Steve Rogers blocked another fast swipe from Killian’s bloodthirsty rapier; he has not been able to lay a single scratch on the Knave of Hearts. Suddenly, the Red Queen’s Commander clashed his blade against the pommel of Steve’s weapon. He flicked it upward to cause the Mad Hatter’s sword to fly out of his grasp and strike into the concrete.

                “Now you’ll receive the death you deserve.” Killian smirked malevolently as he positioned the sharp tip of his sword on the center of Steve’s throat. Before he could jab the silver fin into his rival’s neck, they both noticed the arrival of Tony Stark.

                “You need to run—“Steve began with a hard swallow, he could not allow for his beloved to be captured.

                “No…I know you can beat him.” Tony interjected fiercely as he listened to Killian’s obnoxious cracklings.

                “Clearly this fight has already been decided.” Killian commented mockingly as he could only scoff at Tony’s naivety.

                “Yes it has.”

                “Tony, what are you saying?”

                “Come to me, Jabberwocky!” Tony summoned with a loud ring from his vocals, Steve’s black pupils became vertical when he heard the command. Killian leaped back out of fraught when he saw Steve was beginning to transform into a grotesque monster, hearing the painful snaps of bones and grunts. Steve converted into a magnificent but terrifying creature of a gigantic size. There was the reappearance of the Jabberwocky in Wonderland in his fullest glory, his slithering lengthy spiny tail lashing and cracking the weak checkered asphalt. He has robust flesh of navy blue scales and outstretched wings with raven black piercing talons that can cause a solar eclipse. His eyes are an accurate description from the old poems; they were dyed of the brightest red and were enflamed with the fire of wrath. Steve was finally in his complete form, he immediately roared fiercely to expose his razor sharp fangs as the dark whiskers along the rawhide cheeks and the crown of the head began to sway.

                “I didn’t forget my promise to you, little knave.” Steve was in full control as he still had the ability to speak in a human tongue; his deep voice was mixed with the spiteful tone from the Jabberwocky. Killian bellowed out in distress when Steve swiftly moved forward and opened his massive mouth to let a few lines of saliva break and dribble. Steve clamped over Killian’s head easily, ripping it away from the decapitated body, with wine red blood splurging out of the stump of the jagged neck, and Steve swallowed the entire skull of Killian with a ghastly sneer. He achieved his own foresight from a week ago when he told Killian that he would bite his head off during his captivity in the Red Kingdom. Tony was awestruck and a little petrified, but he was aware that this behemoth is still the amorous and protective Steve that he fell in love with. Tony pulled out his broad sword from the fissured pavement and tufts of crinkly weeds, he ran up to face his dragon-boyfriend.

                “I knew you could do it.” Tony stated as he kindly touched the leathery skin of Steve’s curved upper torso, hearing Steve make a few satisfied growls within his rumbling throat like a domestic animal.

                “Thank you, Tony. For keeping me in check.”

                “You’re welcome, honey. I’m gonna need you now more than ever. Take me to the Red Queen, and let’s end this.”

                “As you wish, my dearest.” Steve unraveled his deadly claw, letting his petite partner climb on it. He placed Tony on his back, allowing the human to ride him like a military horse. Tony clutched his thick sword nervously as his other hand clasped onto the sturdy pelt of the Jabberwocky. Steve charged forward to romp over towards the spot where Queen Natasha and Sharon were still locked in a calamitous combat. He skidded to a halt for shards of concrete to fly everywhere; it forced Sharon and Natasha to pause from their attacks to be intimidated by the reemergence of the notorious Jabberwocky.

                “Natasha, leave her to me. I have to fulfill the prophecy.” Tony jumped down from the winged serpent and stepped up to stand face-to-face with Sharon.

                “All right, I wish you great victory.” Natasha nodded out of acceptance as she decided to venture into a different sector of the battlefield to eradicate the spell-casters.

                “I see you have your champion beast, Stark. Well, I still have mine. Why don’t we find out which one is the strongest.” Sharon made a high shrilled whistle, Steve and Tony lifted their heads towards the vast murky sky to see an enormous figure dive down. They were stunned when they saw it was the Jubjub Bird, however; it seemed to have been upgraded with mechanical parts. It had silver plated armor over its yellow beak that was damaged and over its skinny neck. The predator was armed with steel nails over its pincers.

                “I can’t leave you alone with her—“Steve started with a vicious snarl, he refused to abandon Tony.

                “You have to, it’s our fate.” Tony simply remarked with a tangled knot of amylase in his esophagus as he could feel his own legs shiver out of fretfulness.

Steve was not able to insist more on the subject when the Jubjub Bird flapped rapidly at him out of impatience, it attempted to slash his rough gullet, but he managed to deflect the hit with a wave from his left wing. Tony and Sharon began to fight, the Red Queen used Wanda Maximoff’s stolen mutant magic by thrusting out daggers of shadow. The brunette constructed a frontal barrier for the thorny tips of the supernatural weapons to stick onto the red wall. Steve and the Jubjub Bird took their duel into mid-air; it astonished Steve when his feathery foe was able to slice his right flank since the Jubjub Bird’s metallic claws had the ability to puncture his resilient outer shell. The Jabberwocky’s flesh is supposed to be impenetrable, but the Jubjub Bird was able to find a method to wound Wonderland’s most prevailing fiend. Sharon pinned the bottom of her scepter into the ground, she took a hold of it with both hands, and swung her body around to kick Tony’s face. Tony collapsed unto the cold floor, feeling trickles of blood leak out from the corners of his heaving mouth and a bit from under his watery fawn brown eyes. Steve saw below that his lover was in trouble and was not moving, he was about to plunge down to guard Tony, but he was halted by the presence of the Jubjub Bird. His persistent opponent was harsh enough to bite the end of Steve’s extensive tail and start tugging him back, Steve unleashed an injurious and irate bellow, feeling those serrated teeth sink in. The needles on his tail straightened to penetrate the roof of the Jubjub Bird’s maw, forcing it to release his limb with an ear-splitting squawk. Steve was aware that he must defeat this brute quickly if he was going to help Tony; luckily the feeble brunette was able to recover his senses. However, he flopped on his backside and held his sword sideways to block the staff that Sharon was pressing down on him.

                “You’re such a little weakling! Wonderland must have gone mad for believing that you can save it from destruction!” Sharon crackled nastily as she pushed harder to make Tony huff heavily of the weight.

                “Then you must be insane if you think everyone wants you to rule this place!” Tony countered with cleverness as he smashed his crimson boot against Sharon’s unshielded gut, burying the thin sharp heel. It cause Sharon to tumble backwards and splay out lashes of clear spit, it gave Tony the chance to resume back on his feet. Meanwhile, Steve had to dodge the fast swipes from the Jubjub Bird, but he was becoming more irked of not being with Tony. He could no longer allow this battle to carry on, that he targeted one of the black and white patterned wings of the Jubjub Bird. Steve unfurled an immense blanket of smoke and intense blue fire, letting it glide across to burn the part off. The feathers withered and turned into tiny grains of grey ashes, exposing the skeletal structure. Steve ignored the raw cry from the Jubjub Bird and drew near to seize it with his furious talons, he plummet down with the Jubjub Bird in his inescapable grapple. He then unlatched his coal black claws to make the body of the Jubjub Bird crash against the earth, causing a pile of sand and rocks to fly in every possible direction. Steve floated downward to stand close to the frail monster; the Jubjub Bird’s life expired when the dragon clinched his canines upon its flurry belly. The Jubjub Bird was officially dead with Steve feeling its hot blood stream down his protracted teeth. Steve closed his blazing red eyes and restore the serenity into his brain, allowing himself to revert back to his human form, accomplishing his mission. The Mad Hatter sprang open his vision of sight once he returned to his original self, his cerulean blue eyes shimmered. He saw Tony subdue Sharon by knocking her down unto the splintered tile; he had the silver fin of his majestic sword only a few inches away from her neck. Her mace toppled away from her clutch.

                “What’s wrong Stark? Why aren’t you finishing the job?” Sharon questioned purposely with venomous smirk as her breathing became erratic, she tensely seized the crusty grass.

                “I—I don’t know…” Tony stammered apprehensively as he was hesitating on robbing the Red Queen’s life.

                “If you kill me, you’ll be nothing but a murderer.”

Tony was frozen with fear of the statement; while Steve drew nearer to hear the conversation. He realized that Sharon was only trying to manipulate Tony, it was just a trick.

                “Don’t listen to her, Tony! Deliver the final blow and save us all!” Steve shouted as he did not bother to pick up his Wide Bell hat that was sitting on the chalky floor. He did not want Tony to give up, to succumb when he has done such much already. It made Tony blink a few times and bring him back to reality, knowing that if he does not carry on, genocide will be inevitable in Wonderland.

                “Off with your head.” Tony simply replied to Sharon with a no-nonsense voice as he swung down to incise the gullet and veins, with fountains of fresh blood squirting out.

Sharon’s head rolled a few steps away from the severed corpse, marking the tyrannical end of the ill-reputed Red Queen. Due to her death, the remaining Red card soldiers fled from the site, retreating into the woods and splitting into different pathways. There was no hope for them to win this war, not when their leader has been overpowered by the White Castle army. The concealed sun finally materialized from the cotton shredded clouds, lightening the gory arena with its traveling rays. A wonderful cluster of both relieved and jubilant cries clamored by the triumph, it only grew louder when Thor picked up the diamond crown that Sharon wore. He approached Natasha and placed the circlet of encrusted gems on top of her fire red hair, everyone was thrilled to see Carol Danvers’s ancient coronet on the true sovereign of Wonderland.

                “Thank you everyone for giving your all in this battle, we have regained our homeland back.” Natasha announced with a gratified smile, she believed that her adopted mother would have been proud. While her loyal supporters clapped and whistled during her brief speech, Wanda Maximoff saw waves of crimson light waffle from the cold bloody fingers of Sharon Carter. The burgundy torrents hovered towards her and went through her sternum; she felt a surge of incredible power. She realized that she finally has her mutant magic back, recalling all her advance spells, and be able to create gargantuan explosions without breaking a sweat. Pietro recognized that jovial expression on his twin’s pretty mien; they instantly hugged one another out of gladness. Tony made a long sigh out of respite as he dropped his sword to let it clatter against the slit earth, wiping the droplets of blood from his maw. He soon became surprised when he noted how all the Wonderland natives encircled around him.

                “We could not have done this without you; we are forever in your debt.” Natasha said pleasantly as she nodded at him.

                “I just did what I could.”

                “I think it’s time to make your decision, will you stay with us? Or will you return to the land above?”

                “I’ve thought about it a lot. I do love Wonderland, and every one of you…but I can’t stay.” Tony replied sadly as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the vial with lavender coloring. All of his friends were distraught, but Steve was the one who was the most sorrowful of the group. They knew they had to give Tony one last goodbye, even though the idea of losing him was unbearable, but they had to respect his choice.

                “Fair Stark, we wish you happiness. And you have my and my brother’s undying gratitude for uniting us.” Commander Thor still had his wide grin with his sunny yellow hair swaying elegantly; he and Loki took Tony by his hands, and each pressed a cordial kiss upon his knuckles.

                “Never let go of that curiosity.” Loki mentioned with his usual broad smile, as he was going to miss teasing the naïve human.

                “Always look after each other.” Tony commented as he thought it was a nice gesture for them to do. Soon, Bruce Banner with Pepper Potts on his shoulder, and Bucky Barnes walked up to the brunette who was torn between glee and mourning.

                “Every moment with you was a blessing, I am lucky to call you my friend.” Bruce responded with his pure white rabbit ears twitching, because of Tony, he is able to live his life in peace in the White Castle.

                “You have such a big heart, thank you for letting me be a part of it.” Pepper squeaked blissfully as it was getting difficult for Tony to hear these benevolent words, his emotions were shattering.

                “You saved me and my best friend. You are the sweetest person I’ve ever met; you’re the best thing that could have ever happened to all of us.” Bucky added in as the three crowded together to cuddle the petite brunette. Tony could feel his coco brown eyes swell up with an abundance of tears, but they only continued to multiple when Pietro and Wanda Maximoff strolled up to him.

                “You’ve reunited my brother and me…that is the greatest gift anyone could have given me. I wouldn’t want to be anyone’s best friend except yours.” Wanda threw her arms around Tony’s neck to give him an affectionate embrace.

                “Thank you for always being kind to us when no one else was. You’re our family, Tony.” Pietro moved in to envelope both his sister and Tony. The twins’ statements finally made the watery beads from his shiny honey eyes break through.

                “You two were the brother and sister I’ve always wanted.” Tony whispered in a comely tenor, it struck Pietro and Wanda within their cores, their heartstrings pulled and snapped.

They longed for Tony to accompany them on their new journey; Wanda was planning on trekking through the sections of Wonderland, and heal its wounds that the Red Queen inflicted with Pietro as both her support and protection. The two were disheartened that they won’t be showing their hometown “Village of Amalgams” to him. Soon, they shifted a bit to let the next person through. It was Clint Barton and he hooked the mechanical bow onto his back.

                “Sure you can’t stick around for a while? I’m not done chasing you yet.” Clint formed an affable beam; it made Tony utter a few chuckles and had his fingers near his appetizing mouth.

                “I’m sorry, but is there something I can do for you before I go?”

                “Just a peck on the cheek is good enough for me.”

                “I can do that.” Tony trotted up and placed his hand on the nape of Clint’s neck, he was about to leave a quick kiss, but he was tricked. Clint turned his head to plant a full smooch on Tony’s lips, it made him withdraw and gasp out of bewilderment. It was enough to make Clint laugh heartily while everyone was rebuking him for doing something so scandalous. Tony appreciated the genuine farewells, but he was not prepared when the last individual approached him, it was the Mad Hatter.

                “You could stay…” Steve said gently as he slightly shivered out of zeal and grief when he felt his lover cosset his icy cheek with his soft hand.

                “I can’t, there are still answers I still need to give in my world.”

                “I promise you, I will love no one else but you.”

                “I love you, Steven. And I want you to have this, keep it safe for me.” Tony sobbed with the transparent tears swimming down the warm arcs of his cheeks. He took off his black bow headband from his luscious shadowy tresses and placed it in Steve’s hands.

                “I can’t keep this—“

                “I want you to, it’s my favorite bow. Keep it, until we meet again. And if we don’t, at least I’ll know that you have a part of me with you.”

Steve clutched the hair accessory tightly, shaking his head, not wanting this goodbye to be forever. Tony popped the cork off the flask and drank down the entire light purple fluid. Steve was wordless, as he leaned forward and caressed Tony’s delicious strawberry red lips, memorizing the curve and heavenly flavor from such a tender mouth. He became alarm when he felt an absence of heat and flesh; he opened his cobalt blue eyes, seeing that Tony has completely evaporated. Steve could only stare down at the bow headband, feeling the velvet texture with his long fingers, and only giving out a deafening cry. Already he felt the loneliness loom over him, his beloved seemed only be left as a fleeting dream…and nothing else…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was so emotional.


	10. There Is Freedom With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has returned to his world, but to a world without Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter!

There was nothing, but the endless frost of darkness. Tony Stark’s eyelids refused to unsheathed, despite hearing inaudible voices calling out his name with anxiety. They were familiar to him, almost like from a far-off dream, and he was drawn by their pleas. To satisfy his curiosity, his hazel brown eyes opened, squinting at first when being blinded by the bright rays of light. His black pupils dilated, processing the brilliance of the hot sun’s rays, making his vision blurry. Tony had a headache and his entire body felt sore, he had no clue where he was. The last thing he remembered was seeing the attractive mien of the Mad Hatter, who begged him not to leave Wonderland. Tony’s sight finally adjusted to see that he was in the arms of Bruce Wayne, who knelt on the mossy ground. There was Jarvis, bent forward, behind Bruce’s back. He was pained with an obvious trepidation, but the butler breathed a large sigh of relief when noting Tony’s awakening. Tony was confused of the situation; he felt Bruce’s hands cradle his slim waist and the side of his shoulder. There were tall healthy trees surrounding them, their leafy branches were swaying by the light breeze.

                “Are you all right, Mr. Stark?” Jarvis questioned as he crept closer to gently touch Tony’s cheek that was sprinkled with a few dots of dust with his gloved hand.

                “Mmm—hmm—I’m okay. My hair band—it’s gone.” Tony felt the top of his own head, noting how his accessory was missing.

                “You must have lost it when you ran into these woods.” Bruce stood on his feet, carrying the feeble brunette in a bridal style. Tony felt his dark eyebrows immediately crinkle, knowing that Bruce’s statement is wrong. He remembered giving it to Steve as a parting gift.

                “Let’s get you home.” The faithful servant of the Stark family motioned Bruce to follow him; they traveled through the clustered area to return back to the enormous mansion.

 

                The three entered the grand premises with quiet dispositions; Bruce placed Tony to sit on a rich upholstered bench sofa of an aqua color. Jarvis notified the two that he will leave to send a message to Tony’s parents that their son has been found and is safe. Tony was nervous when he watched Jarvis depart, hearing the serf’s polished black shoes click away. Bruce was on one knee in front of Tony, he held Tony’s warm hands that were resting on his lap. The Stark heir swallowed thickly as he glanced at the pricy chandelier that was suspended over the ceiling, it flashed its precious gems.

                “Before you ran off earlier today, I needed your answer to my proposal.” Bruce tightened his grip on Tony, he squeezed his slender fingers.

                “Oh, right, that.” Tony knew what Bruce’s angle was; he decided to be polite about the situation.

                “We would make a perfect pair, you are very beautiful. Will you be my wife?”

                “No, I can’t.”

                “What? Why is that?” Mr. Wayne was astonished by the rejection and the flat tone emitting from Tony’s vocals.

                “I don’t love you, and I gave my heart away to another man.” Tony responded softly as he had a distant look about him.

                “You have another suitor? What is his family’s name? Perhaps I know him.”

                “It doesn’t matter. We have nothing left to talk about it, so you should probably go.”

                “I didn’t expect such a foolish decision from you of all people. We would have been the most powerful family if we were united under matrimony.”

                “I can see that I made the right choice, all you care about is money, sex, and power. Just like every other man here—so, goodbye, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce Wayne was quite infuriated towards Tony for not agreeing to be his spouse, and directing his entire affection towards a different male. He shook his head and walked out of the residence, Tony made a shaky sigh as he bowed his head low. Jarvis came back and noted Bruce’s absence, he approached his gloomy master.

                “Come, Mr. Stark. You need some rest.” Jarvis helped Tony up to his feet, slinging his arm around the brunette’s curvy waist to balance him.

                “Where are mom and dad?” Tony and Jarvis began to ascend the scrubbed staircase, hearing the light tap from their heels.

                “They were in a business meeting; they’ll be home soon enough.”

                “I want to see them—“

                “You will, Mr. Stark. However, you need to lie down. You’ll see them during supper time.”

 

             Tony decided to heed Jarvis’s consul. He was in his big room which hasn’t changed one bit since his journey through Wonderland. It has a smooth eggshell white hearth to warm him up during the harshest of winters, with a ceiling designed with oil painting of exquisite colorful flowers. The indigo Persian rugs were rich and decorated with spirals, and two ebony bookcases filled with fantasy literature. A beige drawer sat near the corner of the chamber, it held an oval shaped mirror, with crystal bottles containing sweet- smelling perfumes and a brush on its surface. The clear window was quite large and it had a cushioned bench to relax on. Tony was lying on his massive bed that had wine red sheets with a matching canopy; it was decorated with black tassels. His head was perched on one of his feathery pillows as he hugged his snow white bunny plush for reassurance. He felt a little lost and confused, pondering if his dearest friends and his romantic hero were missing him. Tony couldn’t stop letting these poignant thoughts flood his uneased mind, and it has only been an hour. However, he wasn’t able to dwell on the subject any longer when Jarvis entered the region and instantly opened up Tony’s closet.

                “Your parents are home, and it’s dinnertime.” Jarvis took out an outfit for Tony to wear, and placed it near his master’s bare feet. Tony unhurriedly sat up, still in his sky blue dress and white apron that had a few streaks of dirt on them.

                “Do I have to change?”

                “Well, yes. You do want to look nice, don’t you?”

                “I like what I’m wearing.”

                “Just wear this for a little while; I want to wash those clothes. They are very dirty.”

                “Oh okay, whatever you say, Jarvis.” Tony complied with a breezy exhale as he crawled away from the comfort of his mattress and his stuffed animal.

He stripped off his wardrobe and had Jarvis assist him to put on the ensemble. Tony removed the phoenix pin from his apron and inserted it into the cubby of his drawer. After a few minutes, Jarvis and Tony descended the stairs to head towards the dining room. Tony looked gorgeous in a Victorian dress that had a cream colored top with long sleeves; he had on a blood red under bust corset. The puffy skirt of the expensive frock has two layers, the first was a macaroon yellow with a ruffled trim, and the second was silk red. He saw the extensive table which was covered by fine linen and various foods, with a few Roman candles burning. His expression softened when he saw Howard at the head and Maria sitting at his right side. Howard looked striking in his white dress shirt, accompanied with a chocolate brown vest, a dark Ascot tie, and a royal blue coat. Maria was stunning in a fuchsia colored gown; it was a Gothic flair with an off-shouldered look. His parents noticed his arrival, and their pleasant lips quirked into jubilant smiles. Tony walked with the satin kilt of his dress swaying; he sat next to Howard on the left flank.

                “We were so worried, Jarvis told us what happened.” Maria spoke up as her almond brown eyes still radiated with the glimmer of fretfulness.

                “The both of us couldn’t believe hearing that you were found unconscious in the woods. It scared us to death.” Howard voiced his concern as he tucked his silver watch in his jacket, letting the shimmering chain become visible.

                “I’m fine, I think I tripped over something and blacked out.” Tony replied with uncertainty as he was aware that he fell into the rabbit hole instead.

                “You ran from Mr. Wayne, didn’t you?” Tony’s mother inquired as she unfolded her thick napkin, and placed it on her lap.

                “Umm, yeah. How did you know—“

                “Earlier in the day, he told your father and me that he was going to pay you a visit.”

                “He sure did, he asked me to marry him…and I said no.”

                “Humph, I never did like that fellow.” Howard mentioned as he began to scoop a spoonful of mashed potatoes and ate them with a frown.

                “But, he does come from a good family—“Maria was flabbergasted of the news, and was not sure what possessed Tony to decline the offer.

                “He’s not the one for me. Besides, I’m in love with someone else.” Tony shook his head letting his ruby earrings dangle side-to-side; he burrowed his fingernails into his skirt tensely. The statement forced Howard and Maria to settle down their utensils and give one another a staggered glance.

                “So, who is it? Does he come from a respectable family?” Maria took a sip of water from her glass cup.

                “He doesn’t really—uh—exist…”

                “Tony, I hate to put pressure on you, but this is serious. I can only give you your inheritance when you marry someone. If you don’t, I have to give it away to another wealthy family, it’s the law. I don’t want some stranger to have the entire Stark fortune in their hands.” Howard reminded grimly, it made him more dejected when he saw how downcast his son appeared.

                “Your father is right, this is our reality. You can’t risk your future on a fantasy.”

                “Then, what am I supposed to do? It’s impossible for me to love another person.”

                “Sweetie, you’ll just have to try to move past this. I’m sure you’ll have a better suitor to court you.” Maria reached out to pat Tony’s hand that was on the tabletop; Tony nodded his head to appease her, even though he didn’t put his faith on her words.

 

                When the delicious meal was over, Tony hid himself away in his private quarters. He wasn’t that hungry, he only ate a few bites. The pretty brunette continued to don on his fabulous evening dress, he curled up beside the gigantic window with his back against the bench padding. Tony stared at the starry heavens, studying the twinkling stars upon the shadowy canvas of the sky. It made him think about the wonderful night when he and Steve danced together on a balcony of the White Castle. His body trembled of the remembrance of the Mad Hatter’s fingertips pressing against his skin, and his strong mesmerizing voice addressing his love will be forever his. Tony sniffled a bit and wiped the single tear from his right eye, it was too bittersweet for him. His heart was grieving and he longed to be in Steve’s arms again. _Oh Steve, I can’t get you out of my head. I’m home, I should be happy, but I’m so miserable! I wish you were with me_ …Tony’s aching feelings were interrupted by the sound of his door creaking open, he saw it was his father coming inside. Howard went over to sit across from Tony, seeing how his son seems to be in a worst state.

                “Look at you, Tony. You look sick.” Howard leaned forward to touch Tony’s cold pale face, watching Tony close his spellbinding eyes.

                “I don’t feel so good.”

                “Was it what we talked about over dinner?”

                “Yeah, well, it’s more about the guy I’m in love with.”

                “I don’t think I can believe that he doesn’t exist, especially the way you’re acting. Tell me, is he actually real?”

                “He is, but he’s gone.” Tony choked up and finally allowed himself to cry, burying his solemn mien against his palms.

                “He’s not from around here, huh… must be from a different country.” Howard managed to pry Tony’s hands away from his depressed countenance by tugging his wrists mildly.

                “You can say that.”

                “This whole time, you were already seeing someone. Why didn’t you tell us?”

                “I don’t know what to say, it just happened.” Tony shrugged his shoulders as he can feel his father rub away the watery droplets from the corner of his shiny eyes.

                “Tell me about him, was he good to you?” Howard gestured to his son to draw closer, Tony accepted the invitation. He slunk over to be cradled by his dad; he was encased lovingly within Howard’s arms. Tony laid his temples against his father’s chest.

                “He was so amazing. He always protected me…his love was like no other.”

                “He better, I wouldn’t be able to stand it if he was no good for you, but I can see that he has made you happy. That’s all I care about.”

                “So, you wouldn’t mind that he’s not rich? Everyone else wouldn’t—”

                “It doesn’t matter if he has money or not, and don’t you worry what other people think. If he is what you say he is, then he’s a keeper.”

                “I think you would have liked him.”

                “Does he have a name?”

                “Steve Rogers.” Tony responded dreamily as he was content that Howard was being quite fair. He tingled out of elation of mentioning his lover, who seems to provoke every sense and sentiment within him.

                “Sounds noble, like a knight.”

                “Yeah, and he acts like one. He’s really special.”

                “What I don’t understand is why can’t he come back and be here?”

                “It’s complicated, daddy. It’s a little too hard for him to leave his home.”

                “Tony, I want you to know something. If this man truly loves you, he would do everything he can to stay here with you.” Howard straightened his back as Tony sat up and turned around to look at him, feeling his father’s hands grip his shoulders.

                “I don’t doubt his love—“

                “I know you don’t, but actions do speak louder than words. He confessed his love for you, now he has to show it.”

 

When the two bid their goodnights, Tony crossed over to lie down on his bed. He couldn’t stop thinking about Howard’s concluding remark. Tony knew his dear father loved him with all his heart, and would never deceive him. The entire compartment was cloaked with a thick vale of obscurity, with the exception of the pallid moon peeking through the locked window. Tony was shrouded with a mixture between darkness and with the luminous glow from the cratered planet. He covered his quaking hazel eyes, feeling his sockets well up with a fountain of tears. Tony was tired of weeping in every second, but he couldn’t ignore the pain gnawing deeply. Unfortunately, life does go on, and someday he will have to as well. However, to him, it seems like an impossible task, especially when he used to have someone like Steve.

 

                Approximately, six months have passed. It was ten in the morning, and the weather was perfect to be outdoors for activities. The sun was searing the lands with its glorious heat, and the azure sky didn’t have a single dingy cloud to ruin the gratifying atmosphere. Tony was currently in the front garden of the Stark Manor, the exact site where he saw Bruce Banner sprint away and lead him to Wonderland. The attractive brunette was sporting on a bright yellow dress with short butterfly sleeves, as the skirt classily flowed downward to barely touch the ground. Ever since the rumors of Tony rejecting Mr. Wayne’s proposal, it triggered numerous of men from every social class to try to woo him. Most of them were from prosperous families, they had the confidence to attempt to win over the prized Stark heir. One day alone, Tony would receive multiple visits much to his dismay. Today was like every other, and he was tending to one of his amorous guests in the yard filled with flourishing vegetation.

                “Your beauty has rendered me speechless, no one can resist it.” This was said by a new suitor that Tony was facing at the moment; he gave Tony an exorbitant necklace made out of real pearls and a box of delightful chocolate.

                “Uh, thanks.” Tony replied sheepishly as he took the presents and set them down on a nearby marble bench that was stacked with other frivolous gifts from other admirers.

                “I would be envied by all men if I have someone like you.”

                “Is that so?”

                “Trust me, Mr. Stark. We are the ideal couple, and we would make lovely children—“

                “Well, that’s all I can listen to! Goodbye and never come back!” Tony pulled a fake smile and pushed the gentleman a bit forward, which notified him that he was not wanted. The disappointed suitor left, feeling puzzled by Tony’s behavior, and crestfallen for failing to pursue him.

                Tony was relieved when the dispirited man was on his way; it was the ninth male who came to the mansion, hoping to convince Tony to become his bride. He felt peaceful once he was by himself among the glitzy flowers; he was back to his personal business of reflecting on Steve. Tony bended a little to stroke the fragrant petals of a bloomed rose, as he began to sing Steve’s childhood song “Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat” melodiously. His vocals sounded so enticing, that the watchful birds began to join in the harmony while sitting on the branches of the lofty trees. When he finished the whimsical tune, Jarvis appeared from one of the other gardens he was working in.

                “Mr. Stark, there is one more man who wants to see you.”

                “Ugh, do I have to meet him. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

                “He insists, he won’t leave until you agree to see him.” Jarvis seemed to be in a hurry to get back to cutting the unruly hedges.

                “Okay, let’s get this over with.” Tony muttered out of irritation.

                “All right, sir. You may see Mr. Stark now.”

Jarvis gave permission of the mystifying stranger to come, the butler rushed away to continue his chores. The tall man was dressed in a crisp black suit with a sateen dark blue vest underneath the dark coat; he had on a matching top hat with flashy feathers from exotic fowls pinned on the side. He carried a bouquet of riveting carnations with his white gloved hands. Tony stood facing the stranger, who tilted his cap upward to expose his identity.

                “My beautiful Tony, I’ve come back to you at last.” It was Steve Rogers, with his fine lips arched to a tender smile. Tony was immensely dazed; he gazed into those bold cobalt blue eyes that gleamed with fondness. He couldn’t fathom that Steve was right in front of him.

                “Steve, is that really you?” Tony sobbed as he moved his hand to rub the chiseled line of Steve’s jawbone.

                “Yes, it is. I’m here.” Steve held out the flowers for Tony to take, but the brunette gave out a jovial cry. Tony took the bouquet and flung it behind him, he immediately hugged Steve. He didn’t care about material objects, not when his guardian has returned. Steve embraced Tony, feeling his breath shorten and his soul revive.

                “Oh Steve! I missed you! How did you get here?”

                “Wanda helped me; she learned about traveling between worlds and conjured a potion for me to get here.”

                “I wish I can thank her, we’re reunited because of what she did.”

                “Ah, Tony! I can never get enough of you. You’re even prettier than I remembered!” Steve was extremely blissful as he clutched Tony’s hips and lifted him up.

                “You’re such a tease! You haven’t changed one bit!” Tony laughed adorably as a small wind blew for the skirt of his dress to ripple.

                “I have something to give you.”

                “Wasn’t it the flowers?”

                “Not just that. This belongs to you.” Steve placed Tony back on the grassy floor and slipped his hand into his jacket. The handsome blond took out Tony’s famed black bow headband, and perched it on top of the brunette’s head.

                “Oh my gosh, thank you! And you kept it this whole time!”

                “Of course I did, it was the only thing I had of you left. I think it helped me to stay sane.”

                “No, it isn’t. When I went into your mind to talk with the Jabberwocky, I did a healing spell. You’re not insane anymore.”

                “You did that for me!? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

                “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

                “You are full of surprises; I love you, Tony Stark.” Steve drew closer to Tony and held Tony’s hands in his.

                “I love you, too, Steve Rogers.” Tony and Steve leaned over to kiss one another on their starving lips, feeling complete by each other’s presence. It was the beginning of their lives together. A legendary romance between insanity and curiosity, though it doesn’t seem rational to the untrained eye, they couldn’t be more right for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of Anthony in Wonderland, let me know if you would like a sequel!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
